


24 Hours

by MasakoAkira



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: 24 hours, 24HrAU, Anger, Angst, Arguments, Cheating, College AU, Emotional Fallout, Everybody gets a turn to lose it, F/M, Fighting, Flirting, GregRose and Connverse are existing at the same time, Grinding, Human AU, Injury, Kissing, Love, Making Out, Masturbation, Mental Health Issues, Mention of Past Physical Abuse, Multi, Questioning, Romance, Seduction, Teasing, The past can be a scary thing, There is A LOT of drama and angst throughout this entire fic b/c I like to write it, a lot of insecurity, actual sex, cheap verbal shots, connverse - Freeform, emotional whiplash is a recurring theme: you've been warned, going off of the deep end, gregrose, handjobs, identity crisis, minor mental breakdown, past bad relationships, past mental abuse, take my shirt, trying to escape your past doesn't always work out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:09:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 63,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28436670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasakoAkira/pseuds/MasakoAkira
Summary: What can happen in 24 hours?For four people, something that will be with them for a lifetime...
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Rose Quartz/Greg Universe
Comments: 40
Kudos: 20





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This AU (24HrAU) revolves around Greg/Rose and Connverse. Both pairs are existing at the same time. I have been working on this AU for nearly two months now and have several chapters written out already. I'll probably release 2-3 chapters a week for the foreseeable future. 
> 
> You can see the artwork that I'll be doing for this one and past artwork for my other AU (Dancing In The Line of Danger- DJAU) through my tumblr: https://invaderakira.tumblr.com/
> 
> You can also catch me on these platforms as well: Discord/IG/Twitter: Invader_Akira (Invader_Akira#0911-Discord)
> 
> I really like to hear other people's perspectives, so please feel free to leave comments.
> 
> Without further ado, let's get started!

Rose Quartz and Connie Maheswaran, both 20, were in their dorm room together at Empire City University. Connie had been trying for the past week to get Rose to ask a guy that she was interested in if he would go out with her. Rose had been sneaking looks at him in one of the classes that they were in. He seemed to be really interesting to her, but she wasn’t sure how to approach him. Things that happened in her past kind of made it to where she was a bit more hesitant to approach anyone in that sense.

“Rose, you probably should ask Greg out on a date or something since you’re crushing on him hard,” Connie stated.

“I know, but it’s difficult since I don’t know if he’s available,” Rose said back. “He looks too hot to not have someone. However, his piercings are so good looking on him and that long hair of his also gets me.”

Rose bit her bottom lip then smiled.

“I can maybe talk to Steven? Steven’s his name, right?”

“My cousin? Yeah, he’s always hanging around him. I never thought of that. You’re so smart, Connie.”

“Yeah, I’m totally smart. So smart that I can’t even think of what to say to Steven.”

“It’s not like you’re trying to get with him or anything. At least you don’t have to come up with a lame ass excuse.”

“Yeah, but that doesn’t stop the fact that I’m trying to help you get with his friend. How am I supposed to approach the subject? “Hi, I’m Connie and my friend wants to bone your friend!””

“Connie!”

“Don’t “Connie!” me, Rose,” Connie retorted with the same tone Rose just used on her. “That’s exactly why you’re chasing after him. You’ve always been into the bad boys.”

“He’s not a bad boy! He just looks the part as I’ve heard him talk to Steven. His voice is another reason why I’m interested in him,” Rose stated as she bit her bottom lip once again. “I like it when I get to hear him talk in class.”

“Yeah, whatever you say there, you lusty bitch,” Connie chuckled as she teased her. Rose stared daggers at her. Connie smiled back. “Fine, I’ll figure something out. Let’s go and get dinner at the dining hall.”

They ventured off to the dining hall. Steven and Greg were standing in line. The door to the dining hall opened. Rose froze at the sight of Greg, her heart leaping into her throat. Connie noticed Rose come to a complete stop as she almost ran into her.

“Rose? What’s going on?” Connie asked while standing behind her at the entrance. “There are people coming, so either back out or go in.” It was hard to see Rose’s expression as Rose was a bit taller than Connie and Connie was rather tall for a female.

“He’s here,” she whispered.

“Well, you’re going to attract more attention by standing there, so walk in already.” 

Rose nodded while willing herself to move forward. Connie stepped to her right so she could see Rose’s face and the scene that was making her go stupid. Rose was blushing something fierce, her jaw partially opened. Connie smiled as she saw Steven and Greg waiting in line, talking. It didn’t appear that Rose attracted their attention, which was saying something as she was about 6’ 2”, had curly light pink hair that flowed to her lower back, eyes that matched the color of her hair, and a light complexion. People were attracted to her as she didn’t look like anyone else and it was found to be exotic, sometimes erotic.

“Let’s get in line,” Connie stated as she grabbed Rose’s hand and pulled her with.

“Connie, what are you doing?!” Rose said in a hushed voice.

“Getting you to meet Greg and at least say something to him. You wanted me to help you and I’m doing it.”

“Yeah, but you said you would talk to Steven.”

“Yeah, but judging by your reaction to just seeing him makes me think that I’m not going to get any sleep tonight as you aren’t exactly quiet.” This made Rose’s face heat up even more. Connie slowed her pace as she didn’t want to stop, but saw that she embarrassed Rose. “Breathe with me, in, then out. Come on.”

Rose let Connie guide her as she was trying to breathe to gain some semblance of being calm.

“Have I told you that you’re being a shitty friend?” Rose whispered as they were about ten feet away from them at this point.

“Not lately, but you keep coming back to me. You must have Stockholm Syndrome or something,” Connie whispered back. “I’ll break the ice and say something first, alright?” Rose nodded once again, her mental faculties in a disarray.

They got into the line. Connie stood in front of Rose as if she was trying to hide her, but again, Rose was very tall and the top of Connie’s head reached the bridge of her nose. Connie was racking her brain, trying to figure out how to start the conversation. She took a silent deep breath then said something.

“Hey, you’re Steven, right?” Connie asked while getting Steven’s attention. “I’ve seen you in some of our classes.”

“Yeah, and you’re Connie?” Steven said back. “You seem to be very smart about the subjects as you always happen to know the answers for everything. I should start getting my notes from you.” 

Connie blushed while she felt her heartbeat in her throat. She was supposed to be helping Rose, not getting lost in Steven’s eyes. His dark brown eyes matched his short curly hair and just made her melt. Steven had a charm about him that made people like him and she was not an exception to the rule.

Rose saw how starry eyed she was getting at Steven. She slightly nudged her to remind her that she was still standing behind her. Connie snapped out of her daze and turned to look at Rose apologetically.

“Hey Rose!” Steven greeted her. “How’s it going?”

“I’m fine, Steven,” Rose forcefully said. 

He slightly recoiled. Rose was irritated that Connie got her into this situation, her frustration making itself known.

“Don’t mind her. She had a rough day.” 

Connie was making an excuse for her. It was at this point Greg turned around to see who Steven was talking to. He looked straight at Connie, but then realized that she had a beautiful, curvy friend standing behind her. Rose looked away just as he looked at her.

“Whoa!” Greg exclaimed, a little louder than he intended. 

He had only seen Rose sitting down as he didn’t pay attention when she got out of the chair. He was usually one of the first people out the door when class was over whereas she and Connie were the last. 

“You’re pretty—TALL! I mean, you’re pretty tall!” Rose snapped her eyes from the ground to look at Greg. She was a few inches taller than him as well. Greg was instantly enamored with her as he looked up and into her light pink eyes. The shade of his blue hazel eyes really caught her attention. He rubbed the back of his neck out of embarrassment. “And you are?”

“I’m Rose Quartz. We are in some of the same classes.”

“You’ll have to excuse this slacker,” Steven said with a playful grin. “He does just a little more than the bare minimum to keep his grades up and doesn't pay attention as much as he should.”

“I didn’t even want to come to this place to begin with, but it was this or stay working the job with my father and you know how much I _love_ spending time with him,” Greg said, sarcastically while rolling his eyes.

“You also couldn’t bear to be away from me,” Steven stated, mocking him with pouting lips and slowly fluttering his eyelashes.

“Shut. Up. Steven!” Greg said through gritted teeth, ending each word by slightly shoving him. “Anyway, would you two like to grab a table with us?” Greg asked, quickly running a hand through his hair.

“Well, you’re rather straightforward,” Connie replied looking directly at Greg. “I’m Connie, by the way.”

“Nice to meet you, Connie. It’s not like it’s a date or anything. Why would I need to be coy about it?” 

Greg looked at Rose again and saw the fading crimson shade that had been lingering the entire conversation. He thought it was cute how the color contrasted against her pale skin and brought attention to the color of her eyes.

They put in their orders and found a place to sit while they waited for their food. Rose and Connie sat across from Greg and Steven. There was a silence between them as they weren’t sure where to pick back up in the conversation. Connie took the initiative as she did state to Rose that she would break the ice, even though she already had.

It was during this time Steven took notice of the dark skinned and long legged beauty that sat across from him. Her hair and eyes were a deep brown with black accents. He was taken back by her, but he was scared to approach her in that sense. Intimidated could describe how he was feeling at the moment. His mind raced and he was trying to keep his emotions in check so nothing could be sensed.

“So, what brings you guys to Empire City University?” Connie asked while looking into Steven’s deep brown eyes. 

His eyes were like nothing she had ever seen. They were full of kindness, but it seemed like something was off about him. It didn’t stop her from feeling a tightness in her throat as she had never felt this with anyone before. Unfortunately, she didn’t have much to go on as she only had a few relationships that didn’t last longer than a month.

“I’m here for music as well as this guy here,” Steven said as he gestured toward Greg. 

Greg flicked his hand through his long hair as if he were trying to model for someone. Rose took notice before she quickly looked away. She was able to see his piercings even closer. He had one piercing on the top of his left ear with two more on the left earlobe and one on the right earlobe. The fact that he had three on the left side made her even feel more attracted to him. She unconsciously bit her bottom lip. It was something else that made her go a light shade of red again. 

As soon as she built up the courage to look at him, she saw he was anticipating her eyes and did a roguish grin at her while raising his eyebrows for a second. His smile opened the floodgates and caused her to have a slight visible shiver. Since Connie already outed her earlier, she was going to tell her to sleep with headphones on tonight as she knew that she wouldn’t be able to sleep without taking care of business.

“Are you okay, Rose?” Greg asked. 

He knew he was the cause of this sudden shade of red, but he was trying to get her to talk to him and open up a little. He was hoping that he could get her to open up in more ways than one. She glanced over at him and nodded. She couldn’t form a coherent sentence, much less talk. Her mind was elsewhere, a place where he was grinning up at her from her bed. 

“I’m just checking since you seem a little pale.”

“I’m naturally pale,” she said quietly.

“Hey, I knew you had a voice in there somewhere!”

“You sure know how to talk up the ladies there, Greg,” Steven laughed.

“Shut. Up. Steven!”

“You’re terrible at it.” Steven was teasing him.

“Whatever.” Greg flicked his hand through his hair once again. “You just wish that you could talk to the ladies.”

Steven scoffed as he got up to get his and Greg’s food. Connie’s name was called a few seconds later. As Connie stood up she noticed that Steven had waited on her. Rose had a desperate look that clearly said “Are you seriously leaving me here with him?” Connie darted her eyes to her right peripheral vision as if to say “Just talk to him.” Connie walked off with Steven.

“I know that cute shade of red is because you're thinking of me,” Greg said as soon as he knew Steven and Connie were out of earshot. 

He leaned forward, placed his elbows on the table, and rested his chin in his hand to get a better look at her. There was a mischievous confident look in his eyes.

Silence.

“It’s okay, don’t be shy. I really want to talk to you and get to know you since you seem interested and interesting.” Rose’s eyes went wide as she locked hers with his. “I’ve seen you staring at me a few times in class and around campus. Despite what Steven says, I’m rather interesting once you get to know me. Which reminds me, I didn’t formally introduce myself. I’m Greg Universe and it’s nice to meet you, Rose Quartz.” He breathed out her first name while rolling the first letter of her name and ended her last with a slight hiss.

A shiver shot through her as he said her name. He smiled, knowing that he was the cause of it.

“I bet you tell that to every chick you meet,” Rose said, quietly, shifting slightly to adjust for what he was doing to her.

“Not really my style. Also, not every chick’s name is Rose Quartz,” he said adding the same inflection as before. “I’d like to get to know you, if you’re okay with that. You can hand me your phone or I can give you mine. Either way, one of us is going to be leaving with a number.”

“You’re really confident, aren’t you?” 

“Yes, I like to think so. Here, take my phone.” 

Greg shifted back so he could grab his phone out of his front pocket. He pulled it out then unlocked it before placing it on the table. She looked at it with uncertainty. She thought about it for a second then realized that if she didn’t give him her number, he would just get it from Steven. 

Rose took his phone. She opened the camera app then took a selfie of her smiling then entered her number before handing the phone back. His jaw slightly dropped. He was floored by how much of a radiant smile she had. It was definitely a 180 from how she looked before.

“You may want to pick your jaw up before they get back, Mr. Universe,” Rose said with a hint of lust, noticing his lips were partially separated.


	2. Best Talk Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg and Rose introduce themselves to each other and it's not just a "Hi, my name is..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to release 2-3 chapters a week for the foreseeable future. I'm nearly halfway done with the artwork of the chapters to where I am in the fic as it's still a work in progress. However, I do have 25 chapters written out ATM, so there will not be any shortage of material anytime soon.
> 
> You can see the artwork that I'll be doing for this one and past artwork for my other AU (Dancing In The Line of Danger- DJAU) through my tumblr: https://invaderakira.tumblr.com/
> 
> You can also catch me on these platforms as well: Discord/IG/Twitter: Invader_Akira (Invader_Akira#0911- Discord)
> 
> I really like to hear other people's perspectives, so please feel free to leave comments. Thank you for taking the time to read my fic!

As Steven and Connie walked to the counter, she explained to Steven what was going on. 

“So, she wants to get in Greg's pants,” Connie said.

“Are you sure it’s not the other way around? He started making the moves on her,” Steven replied. “I’ve never seen him be that straightforward with anything in his life. The man’s lazy, carefree, and too laid back at times. I don’t think I’ve even seen him be so sure about something.”

“Is he nice? I don’t want to put my friend up to something that has the potential of going badly for her.”

“I wouldn’t allow for that to happen, she is my family after all. He kinda is too as I’ve known him since we started Kindergarten together. He’s got his flaws, but who doesn’t? He hasn’t had a girlfriend for a while now, so I think this will work out for him. How long have you known Rose?”

They approached the counter and grabbed the orders. Steven got Connie’s attention by tapping her then giving a signal to look at Greg and Rose. Greg had his elbows resting on the table while leaning forward. Connie smiled. _Holy shit,_ _she’s actually making progress_ , she thought.

“Should we give them a little bit longer?” Connie asked, not answering Steven’s question due to seeing Rose and Greg.

“I would,” Steven said, with a beautiful smile that caught Connie off guard and made her see the family resemblance as Rose had that same smile.

Steven was a hopeless romantic at heart and always had a soft spot for anything love related. They stood together watching the rest of the scene unfold. They both started giggling when they saw Rose pick up Greg’s phone from the table and took a selfie with it.

“Oh, my Stars, look at Greg’s expression!” Connie excitedly whispered while looking at Greg’s lovestruck face.

“I have never seen him look like that before,” Steven mused while smiling. 

“I would like to eat sometime soon, so whatever they have going on can continue later since she apparently gave him her number.”

“Alright, let’s go back.”

They walked back to the table and placed the food down in front of Greg and Rose. Steven and Connie saw different facial expressions between the other two. She was smiling and giggling while he looked at her with a relaxed smile on his face, his chin resting in his palm while still leaning forward on the table. _Greg's got it bad for her_ , Steven thought to himself, grinning.

They all conversated throughout dinner, learning new things about each other. Steven found out that Connie was there as a medical researcher as she was following in her mother’s footsteps into the medical profession. Rose stated that she was there for Communication and Leadership. He also asked again about how long she had known Rose, to which she responded with nearly fourteen years as her family moved to the same city in Delmarva that Rose lived in around the time Connie was six. He was curious as to why Rose never introduced the two of them as he found her to be interesting. Steven wasn’t going to ask.

The meal was coming to a close. Greg and Rose spent most of the time staring at each other and giggling or smiling at one another.

“It’s great that you two are hitting it off, but we did come to the dining hall to eat, you know,” Connie said. Rose responded by staring daggers at her friend, to which Connie replied with a shrug in return. Greg chuckled as he picked at the food and ate some of it before going back to being enchanted by Rose.

When they finally finished eating, Steven and Connie gathered up the trash to take to the bin, leaving Greg and Rose alone once again.

“So, you seem to be opening up to me now,” Greg quietly stated before drinking the water from his cup. “Does this mean that you’re willing to open up in other ways?” 

His smile showed the dirty thoughts he was having about her. The shade of crimson once again making its return. “Don’t deny that you’re feeling the same about me. With how much you’ve been squirming over there, I’m surprised you haven’t relieved some… tension.” The devilish grin made Rose shiver slightly. 

He grabbed her hand then interlaced his fingers with hers. The softness of her hands confirmed the concept he built in his mind about how they felt. He imagined how they would feel across different parts of his body, his body mentally shuddering at the thought. Her heart leaped into her throat at the feeling of him touching her. Her mind jumped to thoughts about how much she wanted his hands to hold her down. The tension was building faster than either of them anticipated. Rose knew she would need a release soon or she would not make it out of the dining hall without making a spectacle of herself. Her hormones raced throughout her body, making her feel hotter by the second. She took a big drink of water from his cup out of nervousness. 

“An indirect kiss? How forward of you, Ms. Quartz.” He looked on in amusement as she fought to keep her composure.

He let go of her hand with a sigh when he saw Steven and Connie coming back. She felt a pang in her chest as it seemed to her that if he was trying to hide it. However, to Greg, nothing couldn’t be further from the truth. He just didn’t want Steven giving him a lecture about hooking up with someone so quick. It kind of irked him because Steven had many one-night stands that Greg didn’t question him about. This hookup would be different as she was Steven’s cousin as he mentioned it one day when Greg had seen her in one of their classes.

Greg stood up, waiting on Steven.

“Ready to go?” Steven asked.

“Yeah,” Greg replied. He turned to Rose. “I will be seeing you later.” His voice filled with confidence as he said, adding a wink at the end of sentence.

“Yeah,” Rose said quietly as she looked away, frustration lining her face. 

She didn’t want him to go. If anything, she wanted to invite him back to the dorm room and not let him leave until class the next day and she wouldn’t even be sure she would let him leave then. She knew Connie wouldn’t go for it anyway. He saw the dramatic shift in her attitude, his smile slightly faded.

“Hey, don’t be like that.” He placed his index finger and thumb on her jawline and gently pulled her to face him. He caught her by surprise as demonstrated by the sharp inhale as he looked into her eyes. “I got your number, so I’ll text you later, okay?” He didn’t feel as if it would be enough to put her at ease. He looked over his shoulder where Steven was standing. 

“Steven, give me a sec. I’m going to go outside with Rose so we can talk real quick.”

“A sec better not turn into sex or I’m leaving you here.” Connie blushed at what Steven said. Rose had nearly gone crimson as he stated the very thing she was hoping he was implying by “real quick”. There would be nothing quick about it once she got Greg truly alone.

“Shut. Up. Steven! That’s not what this is about!” Steven narrowed his eyes, indicating that he didn’t believe him. “Whatever.”

Greg walked past Steven, bumping his shoulder into him as he went by, with Rose walking behind him. She shot Connie of a look of bewilderment, excitement, and a slight touch of fear as she didn’t know what to expect. Connie made a fist and ran her thumb along her cheekbone, making it look like she was brushing away something. They both had a subtle hand signal that meant to be careful and that one of them would be nearby just in case. After watching them walk out the door, Connie waited a few seconds before she went out herself. Steven followed her after he picked up Greg’s cup he left behind to throw away on the way out. He was a bit irritated that Greg was thinking with the wrong head.

“Do you not trust him?” Steven asked, slightly offended on Greg’s behalf. He knew that he was giving Greg shit about going off with her, but he never believed that he would ever hurt her.

“It’s not that I don’t trust him, it’s just that we look out for each other,” Connie tersely replied. “She is like a sister to me and someone we just met walked off with her. You’re damn right I’m going to be close by.”

“Okay, but he’s not going to do anything to hurt her. I honestly think Rose could take him if it came down to it.” Steven smiled as she looked at him. 

They both glanced around the area, but didn’t see where they went. Connie knew she didn’t go off far, but she wasn’t going to go and invade their privacy. She knew the campus inside and out as her parents were insistent that she knew how to get around and know every fire escape and AED location. She just wanted to be close enough to hear her in case of trouble.

Greg took her behind the building as there was an area that was behind a tall wall. He just wanted to talk to her for a bit more without anyone interfering. He wouldn’t turn down the chance if something else would come of it. He stopped then turned to face her. He was quickly met by her grabbing the sides of his shirt collar and using her chest and height to gently but firmly pressed him against the wall. 

As she pressed herself against his front, he felt her thick, soft lips press against his. She opened her mouth and gently touched his lips with her tongue, gently and lightly running along his lower lip. She smelled his musk mixing with his body wash, which intoxicated her and wanting more. After his mind had caught up to the situation, he didn’t hesitate and attempted to replicate her action. However, his tongue met hers and it sent shivers through both of their bodies as their tongues wrapped around each other, then Greg flicking his against the tip of hers. It was as if he was giving a demonstration as to what he could do with it. She moaned into his mouth as her legs went slightly weak and he pulled away just enough to look into her eyes and speak.

“I didn’t expect this,” Greg whispered, smiling. He had a lust filled sharpness in his eyes that Rose took notice of and was certain that her eyes mirrored his same look. “I just wanted to talk to you for a little bit longer, but hey, I’m into this as well as long as you help me with Steven later.” They both grinned at each other before Rose chuckled in a low tone.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that,” Rose breathed out.

Part of the pressure felt like it slipped away in her core, but it was quickly replaced with desire for more. More than what he was going to be able to give now. She leaned in to close the gap between them and started kissing him deeply once again.

“Where did that shyness that you had earlier go?” Greg said, grinning, as he pulled away for a second. 

“That’s fucking gone now,” she said in a low voice, nearly resembling a growl before leaning into the kiss again. 

Rose pressed herself against him as firmly as she could, aching between her legs with her growing need for release. She didn’t want him to go, but knew that she had to let him leave as per Steven’s threat. She let go of his shirt and slowly backed away, trying to catch her breath. She felt like she needed to apologize for being that forward about it, but his hand on her jawline and a gentle almost tender kiss brought her out of her thoughts. It felt completely different than the passionate kissing they were just doing and made the tightness in her chest turn into an ache of its own.

“Let me ask you this: would you be willing to open up to me some more?” Greg whispered, referring back to the conversation from earlier. 

Connie was right, he was straightforward. They both needed some kind of release and soon. They had only known each other for a few hours, but there was an instant attraction that invoked lust between the two of them.

“We need to find a way to get them to where we can get one of our rooms to ourselves and soon. I know we just met, but I’ve got to have you. I think I have a few ideas.” She smiled as he placed his mouth next to her ear.

“I’ll be thinking of you tonight, Rose Quartz” he said quietly in a very deep and rumbling voice, rolling the first letter and placing the slight hiss at the end of her name once again. The shiver traveled up and down her body. She damn near lost her resolve and had to make the effort to not take him right here and now.

He pulled away as he knew that if he stuck around any longer, he would have to walk back to the dorm by himself. He wasn’t sure if he preferred that to Steven’s incessant questioning he knew he was in for. It’s not like it would’ve mattered as he knew the questioning was coming either way.

He flashed his roguish grin at once more before turning to leave, making an attempt to hide what Rose had done to him. It was causing him to slightly slouch.

“And I’ll be thinking of you tonight, Mr. Universe,” Rose breathed out seductively, adding a hiss at the end of his name like he did to her. 

He stopped in his tracks as he tried to process what she said and how. Rose walked past him and did a slight wave as she turned around to see his face. The jaw drop was more prominent this time and in his stupor, he was not hiding the bulge in his pants at all. 

“You might want to adjust yourself so you’re not damaging the goods. It appears that I might have to use both hands on you. If it wasn’t for the fact that either of us couldn’t or wouldn’t leave, I would offer to adjust it for you.” 

She winked and blew a kiss at him. Now, he was the one with the burning red across the bridge of his nose.

Rose rounded the corner and saw Connie and Steven waiting at the end of the building. They seemed like they were in their own conversation. She walked up to Connie. Connie looked at her and was rather surprised that she didn’t have any hickies as it was a normal occurrence when she went off with someone like that. It’s not to say that he wouldn’t have left them, he was too fixated on her mouth to venture further.

“Ready to go?” Rose asked Connie. She was trying to leave before he saw her again as she knew she wouldn’t be able to resist him for much longer. Connie gave her a sly look. “What? We didn’t do anything...”

Steven looked at her with the same narrowed eyes as he used on Greg.

“What? Connie can tell you that I didn’t do anything.”

“She’s right, Steven. She usually comes back with hickies on her neck when she does this. Stars, that sounds bad when I say it out loud,” Connie affirmed, grimacing as she said it. “Let’s go, Rose.”

“I think Greg’s stuck though, so you might want to check on him, Steven,” Rose said as she subtly pushed Connie into moving. “Bye!” But before he could ask the question of what she meant, her and Connie walked off fast.

Steven walked to the other end of the building to find Greg standing, frozen in place, his jaw slacked, a line of red going across the bridge of his nose and zoned out. It’s as if she short circuited him.

“What did she do to you, Greg?!” Steven asked, incredulously.

“I think I’m in love,” Greg said, still in his trance-like state. Steven shook his shoulder, trying to break him out of it. “Steven, I have never been so sure of anything in my life, but I have to have her.”

“Are you sure you’re not just lusting after her? It’s been awhile since you’ve gotten laid.”

“I am lusting after her as well, but I do get a different feeling with her. Steven, I know you’re not surprised to hear this, but I don’t know what to do. I actually want to be with her.” 

Steven sighed as he wasn’t sure what to make of what was going on. He only knew her for a few hours and this was the result of it? He had never seen Greg like this before, but he also worried about the future. If things went bad between the two of them, he didn’t want to be forced into choosing sides. How did Greg make that assumption within the few hours? Steven wasn’t sure if he should trust him on this.

“Are you sure about this? You don’t really know her.”

“Are you saying that she’s a bad person? If that be the case, it’s not like you to hang out with her, even if she is family. You out of all people should know when I say that I’m sure about something, I’m absolutely sure.”

“You got it bad for her, Greg.”

“Fuck, yes, I do.” He finally snapped out of the trance, turning to look at Steven.

“You know, if you bang on my bed, there will be hell to pay, right? I’m more than willing to give you space, but that’s the only thing I ask, alright?” 

Greg smiled with the line of red returning to his face. He wrapped his arm around Steven’s neck and pulled him close. Steven knew that they had made out as he could smell her fragrance on him. He made a “tch” sound because of this, but Greg thought nothing of it. He hated being lied to, even one as small as the one he was just told.

“Now, what about you and Connie?”


	3. I Want You To Know Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg reveals a few things about his past to Rose through text.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to release 2-3 chapters a week for the foreseeable future. I'm nearly halfway done with the artwork of the chapters to where I am in the fic as it's still a work in progress. However, I do have 26 chapters written out ATM, so there will not be any shortage of material anytime soon.
> 
> You can see the artwork that I'll be doing for this one and past artwork for my other AU (Dancing In The Line of Danger- DJAU) through my tumblr: https://invaderakira.tumblr.com/
> 
> You can also catch me on these platforms as well: Discord/IG/Twitter: Invader_Akira (Invader_Akira#0911- Discord)
> 
> I really like to hear other people's perspectives, so please feel free to leave comments. Thank you for taking the time to read my fic!

Rose and Connie made it back to their dorm room. Rose was in a daze most of the walk back. Connie smiled and chuckled as she watched her friend lust after some guy.

Rose collapsed on her bed, happily sighing. Her phone vibrated in her back pocket, which made her jump.

“Are you going to answer that?” Connie asked, smirking as she sat on her bed on the other side of the room.

“Do you think it’s him?” Rose looked at her, smiling back.

“Need you ask? You know one of the only people that would text you is sitting in front of you. I highly doubt either of your moms would be texting you right now.”

“I don’t know what I should say to him.”

“You just let him stick his tongue down your throat!”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Yeah, tell that to someone who doesn’t know you. I covered for you so Steven wouldn’t say anything. You also smell like him. He doesn’t seem like the type to take a shower in body spray, so you had to have been up on him. I am surprised that you didn’t come back with hickies though.”

“He actually said that he just wanted to talk before I kinda came onto him.” 

“Kinda” was an understatement.

“More like came on him,” Connie said under her breath.

“Connie!” Connie shrugged while grinning at her.

“Answer your phone.”

“Why am I friends with you again?”

“Because you love me and things would be boring without me. Admit it!” Rose laughed as she pulled her phone out of her back pocket. 

“I’ll answer it in a second, but you have to tell me about you and Steven when I get done,” Rose giggled. Connie averted her eyes away. 

“You got a crush on him!” Rose sang, taunting Connie.

“Answer your fucking phone,” Connie said in a low tone, but smiling.

Rose turned on the screen to see a message from Greg. She had a feeling of shock in her chest. He stayed true to his word unlike some of the other guys in her past. The aching feeling returned between her legs. He was the only man that had ever had this much effect on her and saw that she was doing the same for him. She opened the message with anticipation.

Number:

_Hey, it’s Greg. What are you up to, gorgeous?_

She started grinning. Connie looked at her, waving her hand around as she waited for an answer.

“He called me gorgeous! Oh, my Stars, I’m so excited!” Rose answered while saving his number to her phone.

“Oh, my Stars, indeed,” Connie flatly replied. “I’m going to leave you to it since I’m pretty sure that this is going to be X-rated in a matter of seconds.”

“What should I respond back with?”

“ _Oh nothing much. Just have my hand down my pants, thinking of you_!” Connie fluttered her eyelashes as she said it.

“Connie!” Connie snickered as Rose narrowed her eyes at her. “If I answer with that, you would be the reason that it would go in that direction.”

“Don’t answer with that! However, you can’t tell me that you aren’t going to be doing that tonight.”

“Well, since you brought it up, you might want to wear headphones or earplugs tonight.”

“I was planning on it. I could tell he worked you up quite a bit since you couldn’t sit still at the dining hall. I’m not going to twat swat you from yourself.”

“What the fuck, Connie?” Connie grinned mischievously. “You’ve come a long way from that shy little girl I met all those years ago. Does your mother know that you talk like that?”

“According to her, I’m a sweet kid that stays out of trouble,” Connie tried to say seriously, but then both of them started laughing. “When I hung out with someone that liked to sneak around and do some questionable shit, I had to adapt as you were my only real friend throughout the years. Sure, I had acquaintances, but you were the one I could trust with anything.” 

Connie paused before she noticed that Rose was looking at her with a soft smile. She smiled back, continuing on.

“You always included me when you went out, even when you knew it was something I didn’t want to do. It was nice to know that you actually cared about me. I’m glad that I met you, even if you’re a lusty bitch that’s fallen heels over head for someone she just met.”

“You mean head over heels?”

“No, I meant what I said.” It dawned on Rose what she meant as the shock spread across her face. Connie grinned then giggled.

“Connie!”

“If you want to know about Steven and I, answer your phone like I said to a few minutes ago. He may be thinking that you’re not interested since you didn’t answer him right away.”

“Fine,” Rose sighed.

Rose picked up her phone as another message came in.

Greg:

_What happened to the shyness being “fucking gone”?_

Rose:

_It is gone, you’re just too impatient._

Greg:

_There she is! I want to see you again._

_Maybe I can get you to open up to me next time._

Rose:

_Only if we can be alone._

_IDK if I can get Connie to let me have the room long enough to do something._

Greg:

_Steven said that he would let me have the room under one condition._

_Since he was willing to do me a solid, I’m willing to do what he asked._

Rose:

_And that would be?_

Greg:

_Not to fuck on his bed._

She started laughing, prompting Connie to look at her with a furrowed brow. Connie then put up her hand to stop Rose from explaining.

Rose:

_That’s fair._

_What’s not fair is the state you left me in._

Greg:

_The state I left you in?_

_You mean the state YOU LEFT ME IN? Yeah, not fair._

_I don’t think I’ve ever been that hard in my life._

Rose:

_Maybe you shouldn’t be sexy as fuck._

Greg:

_Well, being sexy does lead to fucking, wouldn’t you agree?_

_So, when will I see you again?_

Rose:

_Steven’s right about one thing: you don’t pay attention when you should._

_We have class in the morning together._

Greg:

_I know that. I was asking about when will I see YOU again._

_You know, without anyone else. We can go walking throughout campus._

_I would really like to get to know you. The fucking would be considered a bonus._

Rose:

_What if the fucking is all I want?_

Greg:

_Then that’s all I’ll give. No more, no less._

_It would just be a bit difficult for me._

Rose:

_And why is that?_

Greg:

_Because you’re everything I want._

_I’m not sure how you would feel fucking someone you actually want to be with and the feeling not be returned._

_Rose…_

Rose:

_Sounds rough._

_Wait, have you been burned before?_

Greg:

_Yes and it was torture._

_Steven doesn’t understand that I had some hang-ups in the past._

_I wouldn’t expect for him to understand when he hasn’t had any meaningful relationships. He’s slept with a few chicks as one-night stands. The longest he’s had a GF was for a few months._

Rose:

_Ouch._

_I suppose that would make sense as to why I never saw him with anyone._

Greg:

_Yeah…_

_I really want to be with you, Rose, but if you don’t feel the same, I probably should take back my offer of just being your fuck buddy._

Rose:

_Would you be willing to answer something for me?_

Greg:

_Go for it._

Rose:

_You’ve fallen for me, haven’t you?_

Greg:

_I thought it would be obvious as I’m not trying to hide it, now am I?_

_I’m kinda expecting something along the lines of “You’re a good guy, Greg, but...”_

Rose:

_You’ve haven’t been burned, you’ve been scorched._

_Goddamn._

Greg:

_Very much so._

_I know this is a lot for a first real conversation, but I’ve always believed in being honest in a relationship._

_I initially thought that our attraction was purely physical until you did things to me that I have never felt with anyone else._

Rose:

_I’m not gonna lie, it’s a lot to take in._

_How about we go on that walk tomorrow night?_

Greg:

_How about tonight? I’m downstairs in the lobby._

_There is something I would rather discuss in person if that’s okay with you._


	4. I Want To Know You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven and Greg get into an argument. Greg and Rose go for a walk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to release 2-3 chapters a week for the foreseeable future. I'm nearly halfway done with the artwork of the chapters to where I am in the fic as it's still a work in progress. However, I do have 26 chapters written out ATM, so there will not be any shortage of material anytime soon.
> 
> You can see the artwork that I'll be doing for this one and past artwork for my other AU (Dancing In The Line of Danger- DJAU) through my tumblr: https://invaderakira.tumblr.com/
> 
> You can also catch me on these platforms as well: Discord/IG/Twitter: Invader_Akira (Invader_Akira#0911- Discord)
> 
> I really like to hear other people's perspectives, so please feel free to leave comments. Thank you for taking the time to read my fic!

  
  
  
Steven and Greg walked back to their dorm room. He stayed silent during their walk. Greg picked up on the fact he didn’t want to talk about Connie right then, so he dropped the subject for now. It was fine with him as he was thinking of Rose. Steven was doing the guiding as Greg was lost in his thoughts regarding the pink-haired beauty. They entered their dorm room with each of them sitting on their beds, facing each other.

“So what did you and Connie talk about while I was occupied with Rose?” Greg asked as she started texting Rose.

“Did you know that Rose lied about not doing anything with you?” Steven asked, dodging Greg’s question.

“I didn’t do anything with her.”

“You made out with her. I could smell her on you. Also, Connie backed her up as well. I only believed her because she said that Rose would usually come back with hickies after going off with someone like that.”

“Okay, and?”

“Why are you lying about it?”

“I wasn’t the one that initially lied about it. If you have a problem, take it up with them. I actually just wanted to talk to her before she came onto me. She kissed me first and kept kissing me. What did you want me to do, tell her to fuck off?”

“I’m only pissed off because I’m worried you’re going to let her convince you to lie to me about other stuff,” Steven sighed while balling up his fists on his knees. “You know I absolutely hate being lied to.”

Greg looked at the floor to somewhat keep his cool.

“Dude, seriously? I thought you trusted me and you’re saying I’m going to start lying to you because of her? Not cool, Steven. If you’re going to be this concerned about something happening, we don’t have to use this room. You do pay your half of the dorm stuff.” He paused, then continued through gritted teeth as what Steven said really sunk in. “You have no idea of what I’ve done to ensure that you could trust me and have always stayed true to my word. I’m not going to lie, this hurts, dude.” He stood up and walked out the door, hearing Steven quietly say “Goddamn it.” as the door shut behind him.

He walked downstairs to the lobby of the dorm. The lobby sat between the two sides separated by gender. Greg was still irritated about the conversation that just occurred between him and Steven. He wasn’t sure why Steven had gone off like that. Was he being protective of her because she was his family? It couldn’t have been that as he was putting blame onto her instead of trying to shift it. There was something else that had to be going on.

He sat down in one of the chairs lined up along the wall. He pulled out his phone to see that he had gotten a message since coming down. He didn’t pay attention to it initially since his thoughts wrapped around what just occurred. Opening the message, he read her line _“What if the fucking is all I want?”_ Stars, not her too. His heart sank. 

Greg was willing to give her what she wanted, but he knew he was going to have to dig deep into his past to explain why he wasn’t completely okay with it. They went back and forth for a bit, him spilling his past to her. After reading the conversation to the point of her asking if he would be willing to answer something for her, he realized that she didn’t say a lot. He worried that he dropped too much emotional baggage on her, but he always stayed honest in his past relationships. The honesty wasn’t something that was always returned, unfortunately.

His phone vibrated once again except this time, it was Steven.

Steven:

_I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have gone off on you like that._

Greg hesitated answering him back, but knew if he didn’t answer soon, Steven would get his feelings hurt since he was emotionally sensitive. Greg was already dealing with the possibility of driving off a woman with his past.

Greg:

_IDK what your deal is._

_I know I’ve made some questionable decisions in the past, but I still did everything I could to make sure I kept my promises to you._

_Have I not?_

Steven:

_You have. You know I worry about you._

_You’re my friend and I don’t want to see you get hurt or pulled into something stupid b/c you were thinking with your dick._

_I’ve been there before..._

Greg:

_I may appear to be lazy and laid back, but I’m not stupid._

_Believe it or not, I actually pay attention more often than you give me credit for._

_I just need you to trust me._

Greg took note of Steven’s last text, but decided to bring it up later. He somehow felt that Steven would rebuff anything about it. Hell, Steven wouldn’t even tell him about talking to Connie.

Steven:

_I know, Greg, but it doesn’t stop me from worrying about you._

_I’ve always been like that, you know that._

_I’ll trust you 100% from here on out, no questions asked._

_Where did you go?_

Greg:

_You shouldn’t have questioned my trust to begin with._

_I went out to cool down._

_I’ll be back later._

Steven:

_Do I need to go and sleep out in the Dondai?_

Greg:

_No, I’ll be coming back alone._

It was at this point Greg texted Rose asking if she would go walking with him. He hadn’t gotten a response even though she had been quick in responding throughout their conversation. He was asking himself why he chose to disclose his past, especially when he had only known her for a few hours. Again, he worried about driving her away.

Greg stared at the blank screen for a minute before looking up as heard footsteps. Rose stepped down the stairs, his jaw dropping and eyes widening. She was wearing a black hoodie with black yoga pants as she was winding down for the night when he asked her to come down. That radiant smile. Those curves being hugged by the pants and hoodie. If he wasn’t already sitting, his knees would’ve gone out from under him. 

Rose knew that he was entranced by her as she took notice of his reaction. After walking over to where he was seated, she put her index finger under his jaw and gently pressed his jaw closed. He swallowed hard.

“Let’s go for that walk, shall we?” she breathed out. She still had her index finger on his jaw and it was like she commanded him to stand up since he stood up with her finger still there. 

They walked out of the lobby and into the cool night. Greg stuck both his hands in pockets as a way to keep from constantly touching her. He was trying to keep thoughts separated. It was then that he understood what Steven meant about thinking with his dick as she overroad his mind when she came down. It’s not to say that he didn’t understand it before, it was just more obvious now. It was as if someone flicked a switch and nothing else existed except for her. He knew that he had to stay focused on the task at hand.

Rose hooked her hand on his forearm as she saw that he put his hands in his pockets. She thought back to earlier when he let go of her hand. The same pang in her chest made itself known. It was confusing to her as to why he would be the one to grab her hand then not want to touch it after that. Even though they weren’t touching skin to skin, the sensation that she got from being close to him was still enough to make her aroused.

“I would’ve been down sooner, but Connie went Mom Mode on me since she worried that something’s going to happen to me while being with you,” Rose said, breaking the silence as they wandered the lit path throughout the campus.

“Great, the second person that apparently doesn’t trust me,” Greg muttered.

“What do you mean? She gets worried about me a lot. It’s not like it’s unwarranted.” Rose saw something was bothering him. “What’s going on?”

Greg sighed before starting. “Steven and I had an argument about our situation. That’s kind of why I asked if you wanted to go on a walk with me. I just needed to get out of the dorm for a bit before either of us said something to make the situation worse.”

“You said he was fine with us.”

“Yeah, that’s what I thought until he got pissed off because you and Connie lied to him about us not doing anything.”

“But we didn’t do anything.”

“He didn’t see it like that. Anyway, he thought if you’re lying about this, what’s to stop us about lying about anything else? It shook his faith in me and I got offended as you can see.”

“Rightfully so.”

“He doesn’t know what I’ve done to make sure he could always trust me, but I can’t help but think there’s more to it. He did apologize and explained some of his actions, but I’m still irritated by the entire conversation to begin with.” He paused. ”Why did you lie to him, Rose?”

“I knew he was going to say something about us to you and I didn’t want you to have to deal with it. I know how he is. How did he find out? I know Connie didn’t tell him as I dragged her into it as well. Shit!” She inadvertently roped Connie into her lie and probably made the situation worse. She made her lie for nothing as Steven still found out.

“He was able to smell you on me.”

“That’s how she was able to tell.” Rose stopped and leaned into him while placing her head on his shoulder, the familiar smell making her even more aroused despite the conversation at hand. “We rushed into this, didn’t we?”

“I’m not sure. I haven’t felt like this with anyone else, but I am certain of something: you’re everything I want.”

“How are you able to make that determination after a few hours?”

“I don’t know. I’m acting on my feelings on this. I didn’t put too much on you about my past, did I?”

“It was a lot to process, but it sucks that you’ve been fucked with like that. You seem like you’re a good guy with a sexy personality. I don’t understand why someone would do that to you.”

“I don’t either. You have no idea how scared I got when you said something about just wanting to fuck. I would be so conflicted about whether I would be willing to give you what you want and torture myself again or not have you at all.”

Rose went silent, making Greg worry. He took his hands out of his pockets and turned to face her. He gently placed his hand under her chin and guided her to him while looking at her lips. He kissed her while he hooked his other arm around her waist to gently pull her closer. He wasn’t trying to make the kiss sexual as he felt more romantic in this instance. He actually felt as if he held something for her. She, however, felt the floodgates release.

Greg pulled away as he let go of her. “I’m sorry if this is too much for you. I’ll totally understand if you don’t want to do this. I’m not sure what you’re wanting out of this, but I do know what I want. I’d rather cut this off now before I get more invested in this if you’re not wanting the same.” He sighed. “Let’s get back to the dorms.”

Rose grabbed one of his hands before could do anything with them. Greg had a brief moment of surprise when he felt the familiar softness of her hand. A soft hand that could coax him into a fast release if she so desired. She intertwined her hand into his as she leaned into his shoulder once again.

“If you want this to work, I don’t want you to be embarrassed about holding my hand,” she whispered against his neck. “I don’t like the fact that you’re telling me all of this, but you won’t hold my goddamn hand. It’s like you’re ashamed, even though you started it. You’re confusing me and I don’t like it.” Rose paused.

He didn’t know that she took it so personally.

“You wouldn’t let me hold your hand while we were walking around. Holding hands is a big deal for me if you haven’t picked up on that. You have your belief of honesty in a relationship and I have the belief that holding hands is what brings you and I together. It allows for me to be as close as I can be to you, within reason, of course.”

“Rose… I’m sorry. I really didn’t mean to do that to you. I stopped doing it when we were at the dining hall because I didn’t want to have Steven question me about it. What fucking good that did,” he scoffed as he said it. “I didn’t hold your hand while we were out here because I needed to be able to think with a clearer mind and not get thrown off what I came down here to tell you. I’m not embarrassed about holding your hand. Especially now that I know how much it means to you.”

That radiant smile returned as he understood something so simple that could make her do this. She hugged his arm so she could keep his hand in hers.

“Ready to go back?” Greg asked.

“Not really,” Rose answered. “Would you stay with me a bit longer? I didn’t realize how much I needed this… how much I needed you.” He turned his head to look at her. The look he gave her was something different than before. There was a gentle smile with his eyes matching. He turned toward her and gently touched her jawline with the back of his fingers. She leaned her face onto his fingers. Opening his hand, he placed his fingertips on her jawline and pulled her to him once again. He had to restrain himself from saying something, but it was something he was certain of.


	5. What Was That About?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg and Rose return from their walk. Greg gets a nice surprise, but it's short lived when he sees Steven again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to release 2-3 chapters a week for the foreseeable future. I'm nearly halfway done with the artwork of the chapters to where I am in the fic as it's still a work in progress. However, I do have 28 chapters written out ATM, so there will not be any shortage of material anytime soon.
> 
> You can see the artwork that I'll be doing for this one and past artwork for my other AU (Dancing In The Line of Danger- DJAU) through my tumblr: https://invaderakira.tumblr.com/
> 
> You can also catch me on these platforms as well: IG/Twitter: Invader_Akira (Invader_Akira#0911- Discord)
> 
> I really like to hear other people's perspectives, so please feel free to leave comments. Thank you for taking the time to read my fic!
> 
> It's about to start getting racy...

As much as they didn’t want their time together to end, they both knew that they had to get back as it was getting late. They were both surprised that they hadn’t received messages from their respective roommates as they had been gone for nearly two hours. It was nearly two hours of sitting on a bench with Greg wrapping his arm around her and her leaning into him. It was this time they took to learning about each other. Their likes and dislikes, what they like to do in their spare time, more details about their majors. It’s not to say that the sexual tension wasn’t there. It was still very much alive as they kept teasing one another. He was giving her a lot of material for the night. The trek back to the dorms was quiet. They reached the lobby of the dorms.

“Wait here,” Greg instructed. “I got something I want to give you.” 

He took off and went upstairs to his dorm room. Greg was trying to somewhat steel himself as he knew that Steven would be there. Even though Steven apologized, he just didn’t want to talk to him about any of this right now. Looking to the left, he placed his keycard in the slot to unlock the door. Much to his surprise, Steven was gone. Confusion to the situation took a backseat as he took off his shirt and replaced it with one that looked the same. He made his way back downstairs, shirt in hand. Rose looked at what he was carrying as she furrowed her brow, not sure why he had a shirt with him.

“You seemed to like the smell of me, so here’s my shirt that I was just wearing,” Greg said as he handed Rose the black shirt that had a yellow star in the center of the chest.

“But you’re still wearing the same shirt,” she said while taking his shirt. It was still slightly warm to the touch.

“Just think of me as a cartoon character since it appears that I don’t change my wardrobe, but rest assured, I do practice good hygiene.” Greg chuckled before continuing on. “I just like wearing the same thing. I do have the same design on some different colored shirts, but otherwise, I’m usually wearing the black t-shirt and jeans. I do change it up on occasion.” He flashed his smile at her, which made her display a touch of red. 

She held the shirt close to her chest. Touched by his gift, Rose leaned into him, then nuzzled up to his neck. Greg put his arms around her and gently squeezed.

“Thank you, Greg,” Rose whispered as she started tearing up. 

She never had anyone be this sincere, this endearing to her. Her past relationships were not always the best for her and there were parts of them that she hid. Despite trying to hide some of the parts, Connie always found out. There was no shame felt with him. Even though this relationship just started, she felt as if they had been together for a long time. She felt as if she had known him for several years as he was upfront and honest about everything so far. Rose learned more about him in these last few hours than she did about anyone in her past relationships. It was… different.

Greg hugged her tighter when he felt the wetness on his neck as well as felt her breathing pattern changing. He kept one arm wrapped around her while holding out his other hand for her to take. He knew this all too well which is why he didn’t ask the overused question of “Are you okay?” Rose interlaced her fingers with his and it seemed to bring a calmness to her.

“It’s okay, Rose. I gotcha,” Greg whispered. He wanted to say that he always had her back and that he—

"I’ve never met anyone like you,” Rose whispered, calmly. “You’re so understanding.”

“I try to be.” Rose pulled away while still holding his shirt and his hand. Greg used his free hand to wipe her tears away. “You’re okay.” He said it as a matter of fact, not as a question. He cradled one side of her face with his hand while having a gentle expression. She didn’t want to be someone in his past. She didn’t want to hurt him like the others had.

“I hate to end the night, but it’s getting late,” Greg stated with a hint of sadness lacing his voice. “You know I’ll be seeing you in the morning.” He flashed his smile at her while tucking some of her hair behind her ear. She smiled back. “There’s that smile.”

“Yeah,” Rose said.

“If you need to talk about anything, you can always message me. I’ll answer as soon as I can.” He leaned in to whisper something in her ear. “I’ll be thinking of you tonight, Rose Quartz.” The inflection was added once again, making her hair stand on end while sending shivers throughout her body. “Good night, Rose.” He turned around and walked back up the stairs, leaving her there, stunned.

Greg made it back to the dorm room. He laid on his bed. Steven was still gone. It was nearly midnight. Where would he have gone? He wasn’t going to message him as Steven didn’t bother Greg at all while he was out. He could rule out the bathroom as they were lucky and got one of the rooms that had a bathroom to share between the two of them as opposed to having to use a community bathroom. Looking over at Steven’s desk, he noticed that his jacket and phone were missing. Steven never left the building without his black and white letterman jacket.

Greg’s phone went off. He thought it would’ve been Steven, but it was not. It was a picture from Rose. He opened it to find that she had taken a picture of her laying in her bed. She was wearing his shirt, hiked up and exposing part of her stomach. It was evident that she wasn’t wearing a bra as he saw the slight outlines of bar piercings through each nipple. She also had a silver ring navel piercing. His eyes ventured further down to see her light pink boy shorts- style underwear. The caption read: “ _I know you’re thinking of me_.” 

He shivered while a stirring occurred under his belt line. He had to adjust himself with how his loose fitting pants became slightly constricted. It was shortly followed by another picture of her. It was a body shot, her hand halfway under the band of her underwear. The caption read: “ _I’m thinking of you, Mr. Universe._ ” He smiled then bit his bottom lip, wishing he was with her. She sent one final picture, revealing another body shot. This time, she stripped off his shirt and had her forearm covering her nipples while having her back arched. The caption read: “ _Good night, Mr. Universe. See you in the morning_.”

A very strong and familiar feeling shot through him, causing him to slightly arch his back while clenching his jaw and exhaling through his teeth, trying to hold back a groan. He waited for the pulsing to subside before getting up as he wasn’t sure he would be steady enough to walk.

Greg was really glad Steven wasn’t there to witness what she just did to him. It would be kind of awkward to explain had he walked in while it was occurring. Luckily, he was about to get ready for bed. He grabbed a new pair of boxer briefs and a pair of shorts. As he closed the bathroom door, Steven came back to the dorm room.

As he changed and cleaned himself up, he wasn’t sure if he even wanted to engage in a conversation with Steven right now. It would ruin the post-picture bliss he was experiencing. After changing, he brushed his teeth then opened the bathroom door to see Steven sitting at his desk, taking his shoes off. 

Greg wasn’t sure if he wanted to initiate the conversation as he locked eyes with Steven for a few seconds. They both looked away from each other, even though it appeared that both of them had something to say. They were both waiting to see who would initiate the conversation. Greg walked to his bed, placed his phone on the charger, then laid down. He didn’t want to talk now, but he was still courteous.

“Night, Steven,” Greg said as he turned over and faced the wall so he wouldn’t have to look at him. He also started picking up on the fact that if he limited what he said, there would be less of a chance of a fuck up or inadvertant lies. This situation was something he didn’t want to have happen again.

“Greg, I’m sorry,” Steven said as he shuffled around, getting ready for bed as well. “I’m sorry that I overreacted. It’s just—“

“Good. Night. Steven.” Greg said, cutting Steven off with staccato accented words. 

Steven stood still for a moment, looking at the ceiling while sighing heavily. Greg wasn’t going to give in just so Steven wouldn’t be upset. He knew that Steven was an emotional individual, but he was tired of having to cater to it. Maybe being upset at Steven was making him think more harshly on it and it wasn’t all that bad. However, Greg’s patience was wearing thin hence him cutting Steven off.

“You seemed like you were okay when I—”

“Shut. Up. Steven! Leave me alone and let me go to sleep.” Greg was hoping that Steven would take the hint before one of them said something to silence the other.

“What can I—“ Greg bolted upright in his bed and turned towards Steven as he was getting fed up with Steven trying to say something.

Too late.

“What you can do is shut the fuck up and leave me alone for the rest of the night! I will talk about whatever when I’m ready, okay?” 

Steven started tearing up. Greg rolled his eyes while sighing. 

“I fucking warned you twice!”

He was tired of this situation, but he wasn’t ready to talk about things yet. Steven wounded Greg pretty deep when he questioned Greg’s trust. It was something that should’ve never been called into question.

“Whatever,” Greg spat out while he settled back in, turning to face the wall once again. This was the first time in their entire friendship, which spanned about 15 years, they actually fought. Sure, they had petty arguments that could be smoothed over just as quick as the argument started, but this was something totally different for them.

A few minutes later, Steven switched off the light.

“Night, Greg,” Steven whispered. A sigh came from the other side of the room.

“Night, Steven.”


	6. Can You Feel Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose goes on a self discovery to relieve some tension.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to release 2-3 chapters a week for the foreseeable future. I'm nearly halfway done with the artwork of the chapters to where I am in the fic as it's still a work in progress. However, I do have 29 chapters written out ATM, so there will not be any shortage of material anytime soon.
> 
> You can see the artwork that I'll be doing for this one and past artwork for my other AU (Dancing In The Line of Danger- DJAU) through my tumblr: https://invaderakira.tumblr.com/
> 
> You can also catch me on these platforms as well: IG/Twitter: Invader_Akira (Invader_Akira#0911- Discord)
> 
> I really like to hear other people's perspectives, so please feel free to leave comments. Thank you for taking the time to read my fic!
> 
> It's about to start getting racy...

Rose watched him go up the stairs on the male side of the dorms. She wished that he didn’t have to go, but he was right as it was almost midnight by the time she got back to her dorm. She placed the keycard in the slot, then opened the door. The ceiling light was on, but Connie wasn’t there. Rose thought it was weird that she wasn’t there or in the bathroom as they also were lucky and got one of the rooms that had one as well.

She wasn’t sure if she should’ve messaged her as Connie didn’t bother all night despite the Mom Mode that she went into before Rose left. Rose was going to take the chance to take a few pictures for Mr. Universe. She stripped down to just her light pink underwear and put on his shirt that he gave her. His scent was so intoxicating which made her very wet and thinking dirty thoughts about him. She posed and took a few pictures that she knew would get him worked up. She was working herself up even more.

After sending him the pictures, she wondered if she should take care of business while Connie was out. After a minute of deliberation, she decided to wait so she wouldn’t accidentally expose Connie to it. It wasn’t as if they hadn't seen each other naked before. When you hang around someone as long as they have, it was bound to happen at some point. She just didn’t want to make it awkward even though Connie had already called her on it. Good thing she hadn’t as Connie walked through the door.

“How did your walk go?” Connie asked. “I see you came back in one piece and no hickies?” She lowered her voice. “Is he in the bathroom?”

“No!” Rose laughed. “Why would you think that?”

“You’re wearing his shirt.”

“He actually gave it to me before I came back to the room. He gave me the one he was wearing today.”

“So he stripped in the lobby and just gave you his shirt?”

“No! He was a perfect gentleman! He went to his dorm, changed his shirt, and brought me the one he was wearing. As for the walk, it was so fucking amazing! I learned so much about him.” She had a look of happiness spread across her face. Connie wasn’t going to ruin it for her by being a smartass as she hadn’t seen her look like this in a long time.

Rose wasn’t sure if she should’ve asked where Connie went, because again, Connie didn’t bother her while she was out. 

“Connie?” Rose asked quietly.

“Yes, Rose,” Connie answered back.

“Do you think he’s the one for me?”

“Other than the exchange from earlier, I can’t really make an informed opinion. However, you seem to like him a bit more than your past partners. You haven’t been this enamored with anyone else.”

“I just don’t want a repeat of some of the past relationships, you know? You know how some of them are sweet at the beginning until they... aren’t.” Rose sighed.

“Rose, it’s okay to think that, but he seems to be nicer than the others. Don’t turn it into a self-fulfilling prophecy. Don’t make me go Mom Mode on you again!” Rose smiled as Connie started laughing. “You always have me as your backup if anything happens, alright?”

“Yeah, I know.”

“I’m going to get into the shower, so take this opportunity as you will.” Connie gave her a look. Rose knew what she was hinting at as she felt the rush of heat come to her face. “You got about 20 minutes and I’ll even put on music. Just don’t wake the neighbors.” Connie winked, then smiled at her. 

Connie was so understanding, accepting, and caring, which is one of the reasons she loved her so much. As they were both from only child families, they had the sisterly bond. They were family. Rose couldn’t imagine life without her as Connie had been a staple in her life for nearly fourteen years at this point. Connie made it to where her life with her parents was somewhat bearable. Her parents were constantly getting on to her about something stupid or just being overbearing. 

She learned to lie and sneak around rather well. She knew that if she limited what she said, there would be less of a chance of a fuck up, an inadvertent lie, or something that would contradict another lie she had told. It also helped that Connie would help cover her as she saw how Rose’s parents were towards her. Connie was someone that helped her through some tough times… really tough times. 

“Connie?” Rose asked before she disappeared into the bathroom.

“Yes?” Connie responded.

“Thank you for everything. I mean it. It’s not anyone that someone is willing to do all that you’ve done for me, even if it embarrasses me. I—I—”

“I do what I can for someone who’s always been there when I needed her. I see how things were around you and I know that I can make something better for you. Now, do what needs to be done, you lusty bitch.” Connie chuckled as she walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. Rose heard the music cue up.

She sighed as she laid back on her bed. His shirt spurring up the familiar feeling in between her legs. It wasn’t long before her mind wandered to him, to his touch. Imagining what he looked like as he stripped his shirt off while he was in his room was enough to get her mind focused on him. Her right hand wandered to her nipple, lightly tracing around the bar that went through her nipple until it hardened. A moan came from her throat as she tilted her head back while slightly arching her back.

Rose started tightening her legs, then rubbing them together to create pressure in the right places. She imagined Greg was caressing her stomach then sliding his hands up the shirt, pulling on the bars and pinching her nipples. She started to establish a rhythm to move her hips in as she held her legs together tightly.

“Mmm, Greg, please,” she whispered as she begged for Greg to keep going. She gasped as a feeling of pleasure ran through her. The buildup was beginning in her core as the feeling started to intensify and increase. The inevitable feeling was making itself more known.

Her left hand slid from her stomach into her underwear. She used the wetness to rub small circles on her clit as it slightly hardened. As she inserted two fingers into herself, she pulled more on the bar that went through her nipple. A slight gasp that turned into a moan escaped her as she lifted her ass slightly from the bed. She moved in rhythm as she slid her fingers in and out, her palm brushing against her clit as she did so.

The intense feeling was starting to reach the peak as she imagined Greg thrusting himself into her, showing off that damn smile that made her weak.

“Greg, I’m so close, please don’t stop!” she breathed out. 

She pulled on the bar once again as she felt the orgasm begin. Once the orgasm started ramping up, she pulled her fingers out herself. Using the same hand, she started rubbing her clit sideways to keep riding the high as she rhythmically moved her hips. Starbursts came into her vision, even though she had her eyes closed for a majority of the time, including at the end. She wanted to keep his image in her mind. She felt the liquid dripping out.

The thought of him finishing inside of her made the high come back with a vengeance as she vigorously rubbed her clit while arching her back, clenching her jaw as she moaned. She felt more of the liquid coming out. Becoming extremely sensitive, she relaxed her body into the bed, trying to catch her breath. She felt a grin spread across her face as she raised her left arm and covered her eyes with her forearm.

“Greg, if you’re half as good as I imagined, you and I are going to have a fun time,” she said as she quietly chuckled, lust creeping into her mind just thinking about the situation. She looked at the clock on her phone to see how much longer she had. She was thinking about doing it again, a thought that made her wet all over again.

More fantasies about him came to her mind as she was reaching her third climax. Rose wanted nothing more than to see him again and not just for sex. Just thinking about how he treated her and held her hand was more than enough to send her mind into overdrive about him. A few minutes after she came down from her high, Connie exited the bathroom with her hand over her eyes.

“Is it safe? Do I need a splash shield?” Connie asked as she took a few steps forward.

“You’re fine, but I need to use the bathroom,” Rose stated while she got up from her bed and grabbed new underwear. “I need to clean up. Oh, my stars...” She had to concentrate to steady her shaky legs.

Connie uncovered her eyes as Rose moved past her and went into the bathroom. 

“Could you do something for me?” Rose called from behind the bathroom door.

“I’m on it,” Connie responded. She got new bedding from the closet so Rose could change her sheets as well as a towel. “I’m surprised that the room wasn’t flooded. He worked you up a lot.”

“It has been awhile since I’ve done anything in that respect, personal or with someone else. Oh, my stars, I’m surprised that I’m still conscious after that.” Connie heard her exhale loudly. “I’ve never had a release like that before.”

After doing her nightly ritual, Rose opened the bathroom door to see Connie moving a few things around before going to sleep. Connie turned to look at Rose. Rose had a look of bliss across her face. Connie smiled, then shook her head. She knew Rose was going to sleep well tonight.


	7. You Did What?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg and Rose discuss the ends of their night before. Steven leaves, but doesn't tell Greg where he went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to release 2-3 chapters a week for the foreseeable future. I'm halfway done with the artwork of the chapters to where I am in the fic as it's still a work in progress. However, I do have 29 chapters written out ATM, so there will not be any shortage of material anytime soon.
> 
> You can see the artwork that I'll be doing for this one and past artwork for my other AU (Dancing In The Line of Danger- DJAU) through my tumblr: https://invaderakira.tumblr.com/
> 
> You can also catch me on these platforms as well: IG/Twitter: Invader_Akira (Invader_Akira#0911- Discord)
> 
> I really like to hear other people's perspectives, so please feel free to leave comments. Thank you for taking the time to read my fic!

Greg heard his alarm going off. He really wanted to go back to sleep as he was dreaming about her, but then it occurred to him. They had class together and he could actually see her. He turned over to turn off the alarm when he realized Steven’s bed had been made. Looking over at his desk, he saw that his jacket and phone were gone. Greg wasn’t sure where he would’ve gone this early other than to get breakfast, but Steven usually woke him up so they could go together. He couldn’t help but feel that Steven was still upset about the night before.

He sighed as he moved out of the bed and started getting ready for the day. He heard his message tone go off while he was in the bathroom. Moving to pick up his phone, he saw the message was from Steven.

Steven:

_Let me know what we’re doing in class today._

Greg:

_Are you skipping class?_

_What’s going on, dude?_

Steven:

_I’m just not in the mood to deal with much right now._

Greg:

_Are you still upset about last night?_

_If you’re expecting for me to apologize, it’s not happening._

Steven:

_I didn’t sleep a lot last night._

Greg:

_Don’t avoid my question._

_I would rather us air out our grievances than have you be emotional about it._

Steven stopped responding. He was starting to piss Greg off more than he already was. Greg didn’t have the time to deal with Steven’s bullshit. He grabbed his over the shoulder sling bag and walked out the door. Irritation was on his mind and it was more annoying than anything else. Walking down the stairs, Greg saw that Connie and Rose were walking out into the lobby. He saw that she was wearing the same form fitting hoodie from the night before. It reminded him of the feeling he got when seeing her in it.

“Morning!” Greg called out to them. They both looked at him and smiled. He walked over to them.

“Morning, Greg,” Rose said, the line of crimson flashed across the bridge of her nose. Connie started smiling, trying to hold back a giggle.

“I’m going to let you two walk to class together,” Connie said with a straight face. It didn’t stay like that long, just long enough for her turn away from them so they couldn’t see her start giggling. Greg cocked his eyebrow as Connie walked away.

“What was that about?” Greg asked.

“She’s just being Connie,” Rose responded with a small smirk. “Where’s Steven?”

Greg sighed, not wanting to talk about the bullshit. “He was already gone when I got up this morning.”

Rose noticed that he seemed to be a little irked about the question. She was going to let it go. He extended his hand to her. She put her hand into his and they started walking to class. 

“How did you sleep last night?” Rose asked, trying to hide the smile she felt coming on.

“Pretty good,” he replied, flashing that smile of his. “How about you?”

The line of crimson appeared darker than it did earlier. He looked at her and noticed her trying to hold back the smile that was spreading across her lips.

“Pretty good.”

“You were thinking of me last night, were you not?”

“You have no idea.” The idea of last night was making her wet. He was getting her worked up and didn’t even do anything to her except stay in her thoughts throughout the night.

“You made me do something that I didn’t even know was possible. It was a bit of a mess, but at least it was contained, so clean up wasn’t too terrible.”

“You finished?”

“Yeah, but it was in my jeans.”

“What’s the not possible part?”

“I didn’t touch it. I just looked at the last picture and I came.”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah.” The line of red was now on his face.

“Oh, my stars! I don’t think I’ve ever made someone do that before.”

“Y—yeah, it was a new one on me as well.” He rubbed the back of his neck out of nervousness. She thought it was cute that he had the line of red and it appeared to get slightly darker.

“I’ve never had a release so intense before. All that buildup from yesterday got to me.” She leaned over and whispered into his ear. ”I came three times. So, yeah, I slept pretty good.”

Greg’s eyes went wide as she whispered into his ear. Heat flashed through his face and under his belt line. He swallowed hard. He couldn’t form a coherent sentence with his thoughts of her running through his head. Now he wasn’t sure he was going to be able to concentrate in class. Not with what she just told him. He stopped. Rose knew why and started smiling at him.

“Three times?” Greg stated in a daze, barely being able to string the question together. He didn’t know he was affecting her _that_ much.

“Imagine how many times you could make me,” she breathed in his ear, a sensual snicker following along. “I think I broke you again. Come on, Greg, we’re going to be late.” She pulled on his hand and started walking, him trailing behind her, still appearing to be a daze. He wasn’t sure on how to process the information. He wasn’t even sure why it was affecting him so much. 

They arrived in class and saw Connie waiting on them, a smile on her face. Connie furrowed her brow at Rose as she came in as she saw the dazed expression Greg had on his face. She wondered what she did to Greg. Rose nervously smiled as she sat down next to Connie. Greg sat on the other side of Rose. Connie leaned over to Rose.

“What did you do to him?” Connie whispered.

“I told him what I did last night, but I was a bit more crude about it,” Rose whispered back as she looked at him through her peripheral vision. He appeared to be coming out of the daze. Connie snickered.

“I’m thinking that he really likes you.” She paused, then spoke at a normal volume. “Where’s Steven?”

“He was gone when I got up this morning, but wouldn’t tell me where he went when I messaged him,” Greg said, slight irritation lining his voice. “Did he say anything to you, Connie?”

“I haven’t talked to him since yesterday. I gave him my number, but he hasn’t said anything to me,” Connie said, looking away.

“Him and I got into an argument last night and he’s been upset since. He’s an emotional individual, so this isn’t surprising to me. What’s getting me is that he’s skipping class for whatever reason. Even when he’s upset, he still would come to class.” He paused before sighing. “He wasn’t there when I went back up to the dorm last night. I hadn’t asked where he was since he didn’t bother me all evening. I know I didn’t make the situation any better by yelling at him, but to be fair, I kept telling him to leave me alone. I didn’t want to talk at that point.”

Rose made note of noticing that Steven was missing around the same time as Connie was. She wasn’t sure if it was a coincidence as Connie did state that she hadn’t talked to him after they went their separate ways.

Greg held her hand under the table throughout the class while stealing glances, a small smirk appearing every time they connected eyes. She felt the calluses on his fingertips resting on the back of her hand. It was a drastic difference as the rest of his hand was very soft. She didn’t catch it beforehand as she grabbed his right hand the night before. He had mentioned that he played the guitar as a hobby. She wanted to hear him play at some point.

After the class was over, they were about to go back to the dorms. Greg stood up, gathered his things, then waited on them as opposed to bolting out of the room as he usually did. Connie nudged Rose to get her attention.

“Invite him back to the dorm,” Connie whispered. “You asked for my opinion about him, so let him come and hang out with us.”

“Are you sure?” Rose whispered back, cocking an eyebrow.

“If I wasn’t okay with it, I wouldn’t have said to invite him. I’m going to leave the door open anyway, so I think we’ll be fine.”

“You’re the best, Connie.” Rose smiled as she looked over at Greg. He was across the room, standing next to the doorway. As soon as he noticed her looking at him, he perked up. She liked the fact that he waited for her. It showed her that he was being sincere about her. He was different than anyone else in her past, which made her glad that she was able to connect with him. Rose was actually hopeful in their relationship.

Connie and Rose finished gathering their things then walked over to Greg. He followed them out into the hallway before extending his right hand to Rose. He picked up that she was left handed after observing her for a bit. He started being more attentive than before as he wanted to know more about her.

She took his hand and smiled at him. It was something that he really liked about her. They started walking back to the dorms.

“So, are you busy after this?” Rose asked as she leaned into him.

“You know I’m not,” Greg chuckled.

“What about Steven?”

“What about him? If he wants to go off and be all angsty about this, then that’s on him.” He sighed. “He wouldn’t respond to some of my messages. If he wanted to talk, he would message me back. But to answer your first question, I am available. What did you have in mind?” 

Rose thought it was funny that he assumed that she wanted to do something with him. It’s not like it was far from the truth, but she knew that she wouldn’t get to have him alone for a bit. She smiled at the dirty thoughts she was having about him, the red making its appearance again.

“Are you okay? You’re red.”

“I’m fine.” 

He started noticing that she was trying to hide her smile. He caught on to why she was red. As much as he wanted to work her up, Connie was walking next to them. The thought had crossed his mind of Steven possibly not returning from his self-imposed exile just yet, but he didn’t want to run the risk of him returning while they were in the act. He felt it wasn’t an ideal situation for the first time, even though the stirring under his belt line was trying to disagree with him.

“Would you like to come and hang out with Connie and I at our dorm for a bit?” Rose asked.

“I thought you would never ask!” Greg stated, sarcasm lining his laugh.

“Well, you have to get Connie’s approval if you want to be with me.”

“Are you two a package deal?”

“Yes,” Connie responded. “She’s like my sister.”

“Oh boy,” he said flatly.


	8. Get Yourself Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg and Steven's argument escalates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to release 2-3 chapters a week for the foreseeable future. I'm halfway done with the artwork of the chapters to where I am in the fic as it's still a work in progress. However, I do have 29 chapters written out ATM, so there will not be any shortage of material anytime soon.
> 
> You can see the artwork that I'll be doing for this one and past artwork for my other AU (Dancing In The Line of Danger- DJAU) through my tumblr: https://invaderakira.tumblr.com/
> 
> You can also catch me on these platforms as well: IG/Twitter: Invader_Akira (Invader_Akira#0911- Discord)
> 
> I really like to hear other people's perspectives, so please feel free to leave comments. Thank you for taking the time to read my fic!

They were making their way back to the dorms when Greg received a message from Steven. He wasn’t sure if he even wanted to read it, but he did tell Steven that he wanted him to say what was bothering him. He waited until he got to the dorms to answer it. As they walked into the building, they saw that Steven was standing against the wall, his hands in his pockets of his letterman jacket. He was waiting for them. Steven smiled at Connie, acting as if he wasn’t in the mood he was in this morning. His charisma made it impossible for Connie not to smile back.

“What are you guys up to?” Steven asked.

“We were coming back from class then going to go upstairs,” Connie answered. She wasn’t sure if she should invite him to their room as well since she saw Greg’s mood throughout the time Steven had been gone.

“I’m glad you’re back, Steven,” Greg stated in a low voice. It caught all of them off guard. “You and I need to have a talk.”

“Okay,” Steven replied with some uneasiness lacing his voice.

Greg turned to Rose, grabbed her hand, and kissed her on the cheek.

“I’ll meet up with you two later, okay?” Greg said with a small smile. 

She could tell that he was trying to keep his feelings under control and was somewhat forcing himself to stay civil. She felt guilty for causing the rift that was occurring between him and Steven. The last thing she wanted to do was cause more grief for him. She nodded in response as she let go of his hand. She hugged him as it seemed as if might make him feel a little bit better, even though she knew that he was about to go and let some things loose on Steven. 

Greg closed his eyes as she embraced him, leaning his head into her shoulder. All he wanted to do was stay in her arms as it felt like everything else around them was gone for a bit. It was made more obvious that he felt more than a sexual connection with her. He didn’t realize how much of an emotional connection he had with her, something that wasn’t felt with anyone ever.

“Please stay open for me. I’m going to need some support after this,” Greg whispered just loud enough for only her to hear him. “I got a few things that I need to get out with him.”

“You know that you can call me whenever,” she whispered back. “Just slow down and actually think about what you’re going to say, okay?”

“Is that one of those things you’re learning in your classes?”

“Yes, but I knew of that beforehand. Life experiences and all.” She quietly chuckled, which put him a little more at ease. “I already feel bad for causing all of this to begin with.”

“Don’t.” Greg pulled himself away from her. He looked at Steven, causing him to show his discomfort.

“Let’s go, Steven,” Greg said in the same low voice. 

Steven walked up the stairs while in front of Greg, feeling Greg’s eyes burning into his back. As they got into the room, Steven turned around just in time to catch Greg’s angry expression before his hand went across his face.

“What the fuck?!” Steven shouted as he held the side of his face.

“Get your shit together, Steven,” Greg sternly replied.

“Get what shit together? What the hell’s your problem?!”

“My problem is you.” Steven started tearing up. “For fuck’s sake, knock it off with the emotional bullshit! Had you talked to me when I said for us to air out our grievances, I wouldn’t be so pissed off right now. I told you to not avoid my question for a reason.”

Steven looked at him like he was a wounded puppy. Greg had the realization that Steven still thought of him as the same person he was a few years ago. The change had been occurring well before Rose came along, but Greg wanted to prove he wasn’t as immature as Steven kept painting him to be. Losing her because of it wouldn’t have resonated well with him. He sighed before starting again. 

“When are you going to realize that I’m not the same person I was and haven’t been for quite some time? I don’t need you constantly questioning my decisions. The only thing that has changed about you is your emotional state since you get hurt way too easily now. I don’t know what happened for it to be a thing, but you need to resolve it.” 

Steven was staring down at the floor, tears falling down his face.

“For someone who doesn’t like to be lied to, you do it to yourself a lot,” Greg harshly stated. That struck a nerve within Steven. Steven moved with a quickness and had Greg shoved up against the wall. Steven put his forearm across Greg’s collarbones then wiped his eyes. He caught Greg by surprise with this, but Greg still had the same angry expression he had throughout the conversation. He didn’t want to show that he wasn’t expecting for Steven to do that.

“Listen here, asshole,” Steven said as he got closer to Greg’s face. “I’m not lying to myself about anything.”

“Well, something’s going on since it seems you’re in denial about something. I guess you can’t lie to yourself when you don’t want to accept something,” Greg said back. 

Steven grabbed Greg’s shirt collar with both hands and slammed him into the wall a few times before Greg pushed Steven back. He pulled Greg with him to make sure he wouldn’t let him go. Greg leaned forward just enough to use the momentum to have Steven pull his shirt off so he could get free of Steven’s hold. Steven realized what Greg did and threw his shirt on the floor.

“Did you forget who taught you how to fight?” Greg breathed out.

“No,” Steven said he tackled Greg into the wall. The concrete, even though it was painted over a few times, still dug its way into Greg’s back, causing some deep scratches.

“Goddamn it,” Greg groaned out through clenched teeth as he was sliding down the wall, the pain becoming more real than he anticipated as Steven used his body weight to press him even harder into it. He saw Steven pull his fist back and narrowly managed to avoid being punched in the face. He heard Steven’s hand hit the wall with full force, the crunching sound right next to his ear not being pleasant to hear.

“Fuck!” Steven screamed as he pulled his hand back. He reeled back as he fell into a sitting position. Steven realized that he couldn’t make a fist as it hurt when he attempted to do so. They were both panting, their adrenaline starting to wear out. Steven laid out on the floor, staring at the ceiling. The throbbing in his hand was becoming non-relenting.

“Are you done now?” Greg asked while trying to catch his breath. The stinging pain was accentuated by the sweat that started dripping down his back. Steven stayed silent with the look of pain on his face. Greg staggered his way to a standing position. He picked up his shirt from the floor, grimacing as he was putting it on. He looked down at Steven, extending his hand to him.

“Get out,” Steven whispered.

“Excuse me, did you—”

“Get out, Greg!” Steven cut Greg off.

“And if I don’t? It’s not like you were fast enough to hit me with your good hand.”

Steven attempted to kick Greg’s leg out from under him, but only clipped him as Greg moved back. Greg looked at Steven with a furrowed brow.

“Dude, you’re just asking me to hit you again,” Greg stated. “I’ll make sure to knock your ass out if you keep pushing me.” He then thought of something. “What was the thing you messaged me last night about knowing what it’s like to think with your dick?”

Steven looked away from him.

“Is that what this is about? Did you get burned or something?” Steven turned over to face away from Greg, ignoring what Greg asked.

“Please, Greg, leave me alone for awhile,” Steven asked in a whisper, his voice cracking. He partially curled his body in. Greg was taken back by how Steven’s tone drastically changed.

“Dude...”

“Greg, please, just go.” Greg sighed at hearing how sad he sounded. Greg walked over to the door as he heard Steven start sobbing. He couldn’t leave Steven in this state. He walked back and sat on the floor next to Steven. Greg helped Steven into a sitting position so he could hold him. He felt extremely guilty for instigating Steven.

“It’s okay, Steven,” Greg whispered as he held Steven close. 

Steven started sobbing uncontrollably. Greg let him cry out his frustrations. He thought Steven had been rather emotional, but he was only displaying a portion of what he was trying to hold in. Whatever happened to Steven must have been a pretty bad thing for him to be in this state. Greg could only assume that it was someone that did something so severe to him as they didn’t really disclose their dating lives to each other. They both thought the other was only going into one-night stands, so there was no reason to ask other than discuss if the lay was worth it. Even that wasn’t discussed often.

“Steven, you don’t have to answer this if you don’t want to, but did you get burned?” Greg asked, his voice slightly above a whisper. “If it was another guy, you say the word and I’ll make sure that he won’t do it to another. If it was a chick, I can’t really do a whole lot, sorry.”

“I got burned pretty bad a few months ago,” Steven said with exhaustion lining his voice.

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“We don’t really talk to each other about what the other does in their love lives, you know.”

“I kind of thought it was weird that we didn’t. I’m sitting here, holding you like one of the chicks I’ve comforted in the past. I’m pretty sure people would think we’re weird.” Greg quietly chucked which made Steven slightly smile. “I never said anything since it never seemed like something you wanted to talk about. I’m not about making people uncomfortable. I’m apparently someone that people take comfort in. I know you are as well since you have that charisma that makes others fall over themselves to talk to you. Connie seems to be one of those that you wrangled in.”

"I don’t want to talk about her.” Steven sighed before continuing on. “Let me tell you why I said the thing about fucking on my bed.”

A sense of dread came over Greg.


	9. To Have Someone Like You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose and Connie discuss some things regarding Greg and Steven. Rose wonders how she was lucky enough to end up with Connie as a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to release 2-3 chapters a week for the foreseeable future. I'm halfway done with the artwork of the chapters to where I am in the fic as it's still a work in progress. However, I do have 29 chapters written out ATM, so there will not be any shortage of material anytime soon.
> 
> You can see the artwork that I'll be doing for this one and past artwork for my other AU (Dancing In The Line of Danger- DJAU) through my tumblr: https://invaderakira.tumblr.com/
> 
> You can also catch me on these platforms as well: IG/Twitter: Invader_Akira (Invader_Akira#0911- Discord)
> 
> I really like to hear other people's perspectives, so please feel free to leave comments. Thank you for taking the time to read my fic!
> 
> See you guys on Monday for Chapter 10: The Mistake!

Rose kept staring at her phone, worrying about Greg. It had been a few hours since him and Steven went off to talk about their issues. She wasn’t sure if she should message him to check on him so as to not appear clingy. Connie watched her from across the room for a few minutes, studying her expressions.

“Either message him or stop staring at your phone, Rose,” Connie said.

“I’m worried about him, but I don’t want to appear clingy, you know?” Rose responded while turning to look at her.

“I don’t think you’re appearing to be as such. You’re giving him space when he asks for it. It’s okay to see if he’s doing okay, especially when he went dark like he did.”

“It was a little startling to hear him sound like that. Steven said that he's laid back about a lot of things, but he switched gears quickly. I really hope that he’s not one of those that appears nice until something goes wrong. I don’t think I could deal with that again.”

“He seems like he cares about you. More so than the other people in your past. You would think a female would’ve been a bit nicer, but I was proven way wrong with that one.”

“Ugh, don’t remind me. There have been things that have been totally different about this relationship and I’ve only known him for less than a day. I know that if he can get your approval, he must be a good guy, right? You seem like you’re a good judge of character.”

“So far, he seems to be on my good side. I haven’t given him “The Talk” yet, so we’ll see where that goes.”

“I hope you don’t scare him off with that.” Rose giggled.

“I’ve seemed to save you from a few with that, you know.”

“And I thank you for that. Really, I do.”

Connie smiled at her, which made Rose’s heart melt. How could she be so lucky to have a friend like Connie? Connie never judged her for decisions and would only contribute if Rose asked for her opinion, which was constantly. Rose’s parents always judged every single thing she did and would be upset with her if she didn’t do things their way. Even when she did things their way, there would always be something rather minuscule for them to get onto her about. Connie allowed for her to be who she actually was and not who someone wanted her to be.

Rose would feel bad for having Connie be on the sidelines, watching her talk up other people to either go home or make out with. Connie was fine watching her from a distance as it would allow for her to step in if Rose needed her to. They established the hand signal as to not attract too much attention when Rose felt if she was going into a situation that she wasn’t entirely comfortable going into. There had been a few situations in the past that made Rose glad that Connie wasn’t far from her. She was able to put a stop to whatever was going on. There was an instance where someone tried to get physical with Connie after she stepped in, but was taken away in a cop car with a black eye and busted lip. Connie learned to defend herself as her parents enrolled her in a few self defense classes while she was still in high school.

Connie’s parents were all about ensuring she was prepared for whatever situation was at hand. This was actually one of the reasons why Connie was able to save Rose that one time as her parents made her learn all the ins and outs of the campus. It was also what allowed for her to keep an eye on Rose when she was out with Greg the night before. She knew that she could get around without being detected. Connie also heard parts of their conversations and in turn, it allowed for her to make a better decision about Greg. Connie wanted to have Greg be in her company to see if he changed how he acted and to make sure that he was actually being sincere about her. However, she wasn’t sure what she would tell her if Rose asked where she was the night before.

Connie didn’t want to lie to her about where she was, but she wanted to make sure that Rose was okay as she was going out by herself with someone she just met. It was extremely rare when they weren’t together when they went out socially. Connie just wanted to protect Rose as much as she could or as much as Rose would allow for her to. Rose was one of the most important people in her life and she wouldn’t forgive herself if something happened to her. Especially when it was something that she could’ve prevented by being close by.

Not dating someone was fine with Connie as she wasn’t in much of a rush to be in a relationship. If the opportunity presented itself, she wouldn’t pass it up, but she wasn’t actively seeking anyone at that point. Steven seemed to be interested in her, but at the same time, he was off putting with his actions. He asked for her number while they were waiting for Rose and Greg. Steven also seemed as if he was distracted by something, but wouldn’t say by what or why. Why would he ask for her number then not message or call her? It was a question she had been asking since she heard he went missing the night before and he didn’t say where he disappeared to.

Seeing Steven as an emotional individual made it seem like he was more in touch with his feelings and not the macho type, which Connie liked about him. Just talking to guys that fit the macho description and had big egos was more than enough for her. There was something about Steven that drew her in initially. Just remembering what his eyes looked like as he was looking into hers was enough to cause some not so innocent feelings within her. She was starting to have an aching feeling in her chest since she really did want to know more about him. It had been a long time since she felt like this towards someone. It seemed like something worth pursuing, but only he would let her.

Rose remembered the look on Connie’s face after Greg asked if she had heard anything from Steven. It was the look of dejection, which made Rose wonder how Connie felt toward him. Rose knew that Connie had a crush on him, but hadn’t actually said it or anything else about the situation. Something about her number being exchanged was said, but Rose hadn’t seen anything come of it. She wasn’t sure if she should give Connie Steven’s number due to his mental state. Rose didn’t want to subject Connie to that at this point in time. However, she wanted to help Connie in going after him since she helped Rose with Greg. The method of which Connie used for that was not one that Rose liked, but it apparently worked. She couldn’t argue with results.

“So you’re saying that I should message him?” Rose asked, seeing Connie zoned out. Connie heard her, but couldn’t break the stare.

“Yeah, you should,” Connie replied, monotonously. Rose shook her then placed her hand in front of Connie’s face. Connie finally snapped out of it.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, just been thinking about what I should do about Steven. He seems interested in me, but his actions are saying otherwise.”

“He seems like he’s distracted with something else.”

“Seems to be the case. Like I said earlier, he wanted me to give him my number, but why ask if you aren’t going to do something about it?”

“I’m pretty sure whatever he’s distracted with, Greg’s trying to do something about it.”

“I don’t know, Rose. I’m not good with this type of thing.” Connie sighed, looking slightly disappointed in herself.

“Connie, it’s okay to not feel comfortable with this type of thing. I still get uneasy about how I go about some of these things as well.” Rose smiled at her. “I’ll do whatever I can to help you if that makes you feel any better. You did help me with Greg, even though I didn’t like how you went about it, but it worked.”

“I apologize for going that direction with it, but it was like when I saw Steven, my thoughts went out the window. However, with the way things were presented, it actually seemed as if things lined up for it to happen like that.”

“That makes so much sense now! I did think it was a bit weird for you to act like that. I knew that something was going on when I had to remind you that I was standing behind you. You’re usually more tactful in how you approach things.”

“I know, but he just invoked something within me.”

“I’m too familiar with that feeling. More than I would like to admit. I suppose I’m like Steven in that aspect. I love the idea of romance, but it’s been difficult to tell the difference between romance and lust. Greg puts both of those feelings in me, but I really want this to work out. I’m just worried that I’m going to fuck it up somehow. I don’t exactly have the best record when it comes to this. There was a reason why I hadn’t done anything sexual in awhile.”

“And that would be?”

“I just can’t take being jerked around in a relationship anymore. I kept thinking that some of the people would change or I would look past a red flag in hopes of it not being a deal breaker for me. I just started sticking with making out with others as it wasn’t as detrimental for my mental state.” Rose paused for a second before continuing, trying to put her thoughts in order about the subject. 

“Even then, I would have people chasing after me when I wasn’t interested in them after I had my time with them. I’m just trying to find someone that I know that I can be myself around and will accept me for who I am and not something else. I’m not sure what to tell him versus what not to tell him about my past. He was rather upfront with a lot of things from his past, but I’m pretty sure there’s more to some of the things he’s told me. He puts honesty first in a relationship.”

“Then you shouldn’t have a reason to hide things if he wants you to be honest about whatever. I do understand why you would be hesitant in telling him about some of the things that have happened. I know for sure that your parents are going to be a point of contention.”

“Yeah, I’m not looking forward to that conversation with him or them. I may need you to be on standby when I introduce him to them. It’s not even the fact that I have two moms that I’m concerned with. I know he’s okay with that aspect of things.”

“What makes you say that?” 

Rose realized that she said something she shouldn’t have as it wasn’t her place to say it. Connie would find out about it sooner or later, but she still didn’t like the fact that she even said anything to begin with.

“Connie… I know I shouldn’t be the one to say it, but Steven’s bi. I know he’s been with a few other guys, but he seems to prefer women,” Rose said with apprehension. “That’s how I know that it wouldn’t bother Greg since I’m pretty sure he knows that about Steven.”

It took a few moments for Connie to process what Rose said. It’s not like it bothered her to know that he had been with others in the past. What bothered her was the fact that he was vastly experienced in those types of affairs which made her feel somewhat inadequate. She had a few boyfriends, but nothing worth noting. With that being said, it could be understood that she hadn’t slept with anyone before. Uneasiness started to settle into Connie’s psyche.


	10. The Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven explains what caused his emotional shift... Greg doesn't like what he's hearing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to release 3 chapters a week for the foreseeable future. I am still doing the artwork of the chapters to where I am in the fic as it's still a work in progress (it's gonna be a lot of drawing!) However, I do have 31 chapters written out ATM, so there will not be any shortage of material anytime soon. As it stands now, the release schedule is going into the beginning of March, so if this fic is catching your attention, there's quite a bit more to it!
> 
> You can see the artwork that I'll be doing for this one and past artwork for my other AU (Dancing In The Line of Danger- DJAU) through my tumblr: https://invaderakira.tumblr.com/
> 
> You can also catch me on these platforms as well: IG/Twitter: Invader_Akira (Invader_Akira#0911- Discord)
> 
> I really like to hear other people's perspectives, so please feel free to leave comments. Thank you for taking the time to read my fic!
> 
> See you guys on Wednesday for Chapter 11: Lacking Experience!

“I thought I found someone, Greg,” Steven explained. “She was a one-night stand I fell for… hard. I let something else take over and kept looking past some of the things that should’ve stood out. I was thinking that I was being paranoid, but anytime I would say something about it, I was gaslit into thinking that I was in the wrong for thinking bad things about her. That I was the guilty one.”

Greg listened as he felt the dread deeply seat itself in his chest, a lump starting to rise in his throat. Anger settled into his mind knowing that someone treated him like he was nothing.

“I did whatever I could to make her happy. I gave her whatever she wanted,” Steven continued. “I let her stay at my place whenever she wanted. I gave her my all just so she could throw it back in my face and say that I wasn’t good enough for her when I caught her.” He started tearing up out of anger and swallowed hard. It took him a few moments to compose himself so he could continue.

“I caught her fucking a random guy in my bed. She kept apologizing when I told her to get out and that I didn’t want to see her again. When she saw I was being serious, that’s when she started yelling the thing about how I wasn’t good enough for her. It was like she was trying to place the blame on me as she had from the beginning. The other guy knew that she was with me and that it was my place, but he still went through with it anyway. He grabbed his pants and bolted after he saw me. He left his shirt and wallet behind. I told her to take his shit when she went back to him.”

Greg started subtly shaking with anger as Steven explained more of the story. He clenched his jaw, flexing it as an attempt to not interrupt Steven.

“It was then that I asked something I didn’t want to ask as I knew I wouldn’t like the answer. I proceeded to ask her as she was putting her clothes back on. I asked her how often she lied to me about things as well as how many others she was with while she was with me. She tried to act offended that I asked her these things, but I told her to cut the shit and answer me. I also asked if she ever cared for me like I did for her. I don’t remember what was said other than she slept with a few guys in my bed and that she didn’t care about me. After she said that, all I could hear was static. It was like my body was trying to protect me from the bullshit she was trying to tell me after that. It was then I had the realization that she was one of those people that things were never her fault and that everyone else around her were against her.”

Steven realized that Greg was shaking as he was trying to restrain himself from squeezing Steven. He looked up at Greg and saw him flexing his jaw, Greg’s facial expression being one of fury. It was worrisome to Steven to see him like that. Steven also noted what Greg said about him changing over the last few years and how it was evident now. Steven felt ashamed about the situation and how he didn’t think that he could talk to Greg about what happened before it came down to this.

It started making sense to Greg as to why Steven stopped hanging around him as much nearly six months ago. It also occurred to him when the breakup happened as it was the time when Steven became more emotional than ever had been. It was shortly before they moved in together and started at the university. The effects still lingered a few months after the event occurred. Steven tried to hold in whatever he could so he didn’t have to talk about it. He only questioned Greg about his decisions because he worried that Greg might repeat some of the mistakes Steven made. Steven wanted to save him from that.

“Why didn’t you talk to me about this?” Greg said in a low voice, slightly above a whisper. He was trying to keep himself under control so he didn’t make the situation worse. He was taking Rose’s advice. “Why did you feel the need to hide this from me? I can’t exactly do anything if you don’t say anything to me.”

“It’s not like you could’ve done anything,” Steven mumbled.

“Yeah, I could have. I could’ve been there during your time of need and it wouldn’t have exploded into this. Steven, I can’t protect you if you don’t let me.”

“Protect me? I’m trying to protect you.” 

Greg really wanted to tell him that he wasn’t doing a good job of it, but again, he stopped to think before just saying it.

“You know, we have a funny way of doing this,” Greg commented. “You have no idea how upset I am to know that you allowed yourself to suffer this alone. You’re not someone’s toy, Steven. You’re one of the best people I know and you don’t deserve to be treated like shit. I know that I can turn to you if I need the help. You’re not doing the same and look where it’s getting you.”

“Well, I’m fighting with my best friend and now have a broken hand for my effort. I think it went over rather well,” Steven said, sarcastically. “I’m pretty sure your back has got to be hurting a bit.”

“Yeah, it doesn’t exactly feel great,” Greg replied. He was reminded of it every time he shifted. “I shouldn’t have provoked you like I did. I apologize for that.”

“It happens. Maybe this is what I needed to get back to being who I was before all of this. I’m not usually the violent type by any means, but who knew getting the shit slapped out of you then breaking your hand would fix a problem?”

“I would rather talk it out. I don’t want to fight if I don’t have to, you know.”

“I like how you say that even though you know how to fight.”

“That’s more for self defense. I knew I could talk shit and back it up when we were younger and you saw that more than I would’ve liked.”

“You liked to be cocky. Seems like it’s kind of tapered off as we got older.”

“I’d rather play the confidence game than be a cocky asshole nowadays.”

“I’m sorry for not seeing you for who you are now. I suppose I was too wrapped up in myself to see anything else. I guess a chick tripped me up a little more than I would like to admit.”

“I can see why you were really touchy about the bed thing. It also ramped your tolerance for being lied to almost nothing.” Greg sighed. “I just wish you would’ve told me sooner instead of hiding it. I can’t address anything if I don’t know what’s causing it to begin with. I need you to be upfront with me, Steven. I’m supposed to be your friend, not a stranger that you feel that you can’t talk to. I’m going to tell you the same thing I told Rose: I believe in being honest in a relationship. I think it also transcends past a romantic relationship.”

“Yeah.”

“So, are you going to go after Connie or are you afraid of being hurt again?”

“I think she thinks I don’t want to talk to her. I asked her for her number, but I haven’t called or messaged her. I’m also worried that my mental state has kind of pushed her away.”

“You know there’s only one way to find out. The longer you go without talking to her, the more she’s going to think what you said is true. I think she’s pretty nice.”

“You’re not chasing after her, too, are you? Because if you are—”

“All I want is Rose. I’m not interested in Connie outside of being a friend. However, I’m having to win Connie’s favor before Rose will fully commit to me.”

“Sounds like Connie is filtering. Don’t take this the wrong way, but Rose has a knack for picking people not so good for her.”

“What do you mean?”

“She wasn’t ever with the same person for more than a few weeks at a time from what I saw. One of the last times I saw her before coming to the university, she was with a chick that liked to talk down to her. That was about six months ago.”

“I can only assume being bi and making bad dating choices runs in the family, right?” Greg chuckled. Steven snickered while pulling away from Greg and sitting upright on his own.

“What does that say about you?”

“I’m going to be the one that breaks the cycle. Now let’s go and see the nurse so they can do something with your hand.” Greg stood up, slightly groaning as he did. The scratches in his back on top of the bruising he had going through his mid back where Steven tackled him into the wall made themselves more known than before. His shirt was sticking to his skin as the blood glued itself to his shirt. He was glad that he was wearing a black shirt, disguising the blood. He grabbed Steven’s uninjured hand and pulled him to his feet.

“Again, I’m sorry for doing this to you,” Greg said with a hint of sadness.

“Hey, you made me pull my head out of my ass, so it’s not all bad,” Steven replied with a tinge of pain in his voice.

“Yeah, but it shouldn’t have come down to this to begin with, Steven.”

“Greg, stop. It’s okay. I’m supposed to be the emotional one here.” 

Steven slightly smiled. Greg wanted to smile back, but he saw the blood line going down the wall where he was. It was a bitter reminder of something that should’ve never occurred between the two of them. It was something that Greg wasn’t okay with. It hurt him more than he would ever admit to Steven. Him and Steven were supposed to be brothers, best friends. They shouldn’t have ever been pitted against each other. The very thought made his blood boil, but he knew that he needed to stay in control of his emotions. The situation was bad enough as is. However, his emotional state got the better of him when he slipped and lowly growled a threat to Steven.

“If you ever let it get this bad again, I will do more than slap the shit out of you. A chick dicking you over will be the least of your worries.”


	11. Lacking Experience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connie tries to deflect her insecurities while talking to Rose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to release 3 chapters a week for the foreseeable future. I am still doing the artwork of the chapters to where I am in the fic as it's still a work in progress (it's gonna be a lot of drawing!) However, I do have 34 chapters written out ATM, so there will not be any shortage of material anytime soon. As it stands now, the release schedule is going into the middle of March, so if this fic is catching your attention, there's quite a bit more to it!
> 
> You can see the artwork that I'll be doing for this one and past artwork for my other AU (Dancing In The Line of Danger- DJAU) through my tumblr: https://invaderakira.tumblr.com/
> 
> You can also catch me on these platforms as well: IG/Twitter: Invader_Akira (Invader_Akira#0911- Discord)
> 
> I really like to hear other people's perspectives, so please feel free to leave comments. Thank you for taking the time to read my fic!
> 
> See you guys on Friday for Chapter 12: Are You Sure You Need Me?

Rose saw the troubled look on Connie’s face after she told her about Steven’s past relationships. It made her question if it was something she should’ve said. She just wanted to make Connie aware of some of the things regarding Steven.

“Connie, what’s wrong?” Rose asked. “It’s not the fact that he’s bi that’s getting you, right?”

“It’s not that at all,” Connie quietly said. “I think it would be pretty shitty for me to think against that, don’t you think?”

“Well, there are people that are okay with the idea until it’s closer to them.”   


“You’re pretty close to me, but that’s not what’s getting me.” Connie went silent. Rose gave her a minute or so to see if she would say anything else.

“Then what is it?” Rose asked quietly. “I didn’t say anything that you weren’t okay with, did I?”

“No. I just… Rose, you know I’m not experienced at all with this type of thing.” She paused. “You know that I haven’t been with anyone in that aspect. I’m… I’m worried...”

Rose moved to be closer to Connie. She wrapped her arm around Connie’s shoulders. Connie leaned into Rose, then sighed.

“I’m… I’m...” Connie couldn’t get her thought out. She couldn’t admit that she was intimidated by the whole thing. Intimidated by his experience and her lack thereof. He was able to get with both genders and she couldn’t even get with the one.

“Take your time, Connie. I’m right here,” Rose said, gently. 

She squeezed Connie into her. She didn’t like to see Connie in this state. The Connie she knew was very confident in whatever she did, but to see her reduced to this hurt her quite a bit. A man tripped up Connie so bad to the point of making her question a few things. Rose couldn’t really be mad as much as she wanted to be since it was Steven that was causing this. She knew Steven was a really decent guy and wouldn’t hurt Connie, but he was already hurting her, mentally. It wasn’t like it was intentional, but it’s not like it made the situation any better.

“Rose, I’m—I’m...” Connie trailed off. 

Connie was starting to become more frustrated at the fact that she couldn’t say what was bothering her. It also didn’t help that she wasn’t sure that Rose would understand. It wasn’t something that would normally be questioned, but she saw how well Rose was able to work her way into someone’s arms or their bed. How could she do that with minimal effort? She wasn’t thinking logically at this point. The frustration turned into anger which made the thoughts worse.

Connie pulled herself away from Rose and stood up. Rose looked at her in confusion.

“I don’t understand how you’re able to do this,” Connie said with strained anger.

“Connie, what are you talking about?” Rose questioned. “You’re not making sense.”

“I don’t think you could understand!”

“I can’t really understand what’s going on with you if you don’t tell me what you’re talking about.”

“Of course, you wouldn’t! Everything comes natural to you in the respect of being with someone! How could you understand—”

“Stop it, Connie,” Rose said sternly, cutting Connie off. “Don’t tell me that you’re jealous of how I can get with someone so easily. It’s not something to be proud of, I can tell you that.”

“You still have the experience to do it!”

“Yeah, I have the experience of being a whore. Yep, I totally got that,” Rose said with sarcasm. “Again, it’s not something I’m proud of and you shouldn’t compare yourself to me.”

“I’ve had to sit off to the side and watch you constantly go off with others—”

“Don’t make this about me, Connie. I’m not the one having an issue with something that can’t even be talked about.” Rose stood up so she could be on near eye level with Connie as she felt the conversation was starting to escalate into something messy.

“It just comes easy to you! You don’t understand—”

“Connie, tell me what this is really about. Steven really has you tripped up so much that you can’t even come up with a coherent statement.”

“Are you insinuating that I’m being stupid?”

“No, but you’re allowing for something to steer you in that direction. It’s causing you to not think straight. I can’t help but think that it’s not going to go well with him if you can’t get your thoughts sorted.”

“Why would I take advice from someone who can’t even keep a relationship for longer than a few weeks?”

Connie’s eyes went wide and she slapped her hand over her mouth as soon as she said that. Rose ran her tongue across her teeth, her eyebrows furrowed as she breathed deep.

“Then why am I needing your approval to be with him?” Rose said in a quiet voice. 

Connie stayed silent, feeling the burning embarrassment of saying something that she didn’t mean to say. The emotions were running high, but it was still no excuse to say it.

“Stop trying to make this about me, damn it. I understand that you’re frustrated with the situation with Steven, but this is not the right way to go about it,” Rose stated.

“I—I—” Connie stammered.

“Yes, it’s true that I can’t keep a relationship for a while, but you know damn well why I have trouble with it.”

“I’m sorry!” Connie cried out, tears starting to flow down her face. “I can’t deal with my own hang ups! I’m trying to divert from the fact that I’m extremely intimidated by him!”

“You didn’t need to point out truths about me to do that.”

“I’m used to being prepared to deal with anything, but since I don’t have any meaningful experience in the relationship department, I can’t deal! I’m really sorry, Rose!”

Connie collapsed on her bed, sobbing. She didn’t like the fact that she said something petty to distract from the fact that she was feeling extremely insecure about herself. 

Rose was at a loss as to what to do. She knew that Connie didn’t mean what she said which is why she was trying to keep her cool. However, just hearing Connie say it still cut her deep. She really wanted this one to work, but with her past being thrown into her face like that made Rose question if she was going to be able to make it work. It made her worry if she was going to turn into a self-fulfilling prophecy Connie warned her about. Faith in that situation was something that was constantly questioned.

“Rose, I’m really sorry. I know I shouldn’t have said that,” Connie said, her voice cracking. “I couldn’t get the thought out of me being intimidated by him being able to do what you do so well. If he’s able to get with either gender, it’s saying that he has the experience in what to do in that situation.”

“Again, it’s not something to be proud of. We both are willing to do a few things to follow our idea of romance,” Rose said. “We both like the idea of romance, but we both are going about it in a weird way to get there. Hopping from person to person, bed to bed to find it isn’t working out in either of our favor. Why do you think I stopped doing it? I knew it was starting to become unhealthy for me to keep going about it like that. Connie, just think of it like this: we both had to start from somewhere. We both just didn’t magically have the experience to do this. It was something that occurred over time. I don’t know about him, but I know I learned how to tell people what they wanted to hear and was able to play into a few other things. However, you’ve seen that it didn’t always work out that way and that I would be the one getting played.”

Connie looked at Rose while she wiped her eyes. The look of regret and sadness defined her face. It was then that Connie understood everything that Rose was telling her. Logic started coming back into place. The feeling of embarrassment and shamefulness rising even more in her. She never meant to bring something like that up, but again, logic went out the window when it came to Steven. To not be prepared for a situation was something completely new and not being able to deal with it made the situation even worse. Acting out seemed to cover it until something was said that blew the cover.

“I’m sor—” Connie started before Rose cut her off.

“Stop apologizing, Connie,” Rose replied. “You only spoke what you felt was true.”

“I think he’ll be the last man you’ll be having to chase after.” 

“What makes you say that?” Connie sighed before admitting something.

“I was watching you and him interact when you went out with him last night. You have never been so enamored with someone before. The chemistry you had with him is something I have never seen you have with anyone. He seemed to be really into you as well. I know I shouldn’t have followed you, but I was just worried so much about you. It’s not often that we’re separated so far when we go out.”

Rose stayed silent, listening to what Connie was telling her. To be honest, she really didn’t think anything else while she was out with Greg. All of her attention had been focused on him.

“I heard you two talking about everyday things and actually discussing things about each other. That was something that I haven’t heard you do with anyone else. You really enjoyed being in his presence and it appeared that he felt the same way. I hate to admit this, but I was envious that you had that connection with someone you just met. It got me thinking about whether I could connect like that with Steven. However, I’m kind of feeling like I’m being strung along by him. I’m still perplexed as to why he would ask me for my number and not do anything with it. I know that he has a lot on his mind, but I feel like I’m the one being played. It’s like you said about being able to tell someone what they wanted to hear. Maybe he told me what I wanted to hear and say that he was interested when he wasn’t.”

Connie went silent for a bit before moving on to her next thought.

“I didn’t stay the entire time as I still wanted to give you privacy. I would leave for a bit then come back to see if you were still okay. Anytime I heard something that sounded like it was personal, I would leave. I wasn’t trying to intrude, I promise. I stayed out a little bit later so it wouldn’t be as obvious that I followed you throughout the night. I kind of thought you would catch on anyway, but since you didn’t ask, I didn’t want to complicate things as you were the happiest I have ever seen you. I think it would’ve been awkward for me to just say “Yeah, I followed you so I know how the walk went!””

Rose was processing all of what Connie said. She understood her reasoning as to why she did it, but she wasn’t sure how much she managed to learn about Greg. What did she hear that was only meant for Rose to hear? How much of Greg’s teasing did she hear? What parts was she there for? Rose wasn’t sure how to ask how much Connie knew or if Connie would fully disclose what she was present for. She just knew that she wouldn’t ever be alone with him as long as Connie didn’t trust him.


	12. Are You Sure You Need Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg explains what happened between him and Steven when he says that he needs Rose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to release 3 chapters a week for the foreseeable future. I am still doing the artwork of the chapters to where I am in the fic as it's still a work in progress (it's gonna be a lot of drawing!) However, I do have 35 chapters written out ATM, so there will not be any shortage of material anytime soon. As it stands now, the release schedule is going into the middle of March, so if this fic is catching your attention, there's quite a bit more to it!
> 
> You can see the artwork that I'll be doing for this one and past artwork for my other AU (Dancing In The Line of Danger- DJAU) through my tumblr: https://invaderakira.tumblr.com/
> 
> My Ask Inbox on tumblr is open if you want to come by and ask questions about the fic or whatever else. The Anon option has been enabled as well so you don't want your username to appear, this will take care of it.
> 
> You can also catch me on these platforms as well: IG/Twitter: Invader_Akira (Invader_Akira#0911- Discord)
> 
> I really like to hear other people's perspectives, so please feel free to leave comments. Thank you for taking the time to read my fic!
> 
> See you guys on Monday for Chapter 13: Please, I Need You!

Steven shuddered after hearing Greg’s threat. If this argument was any indication, he knew that it wouldn’t be an empty threat and that Greg would follow through with a vengeance. Even though Greg would rather talk it out, Steven knew that this pushed him past that point and there would not be any intention of allowing it to happen again. Not without a consequence, anyway. Either way, Steven didn’t want to be on the receiving end of a beating as he saw what happened if someone pushed Greg too far when they were younger. 

Greg and Steven made it to the nurse’s office. Greg was constantly reminded of the fight every time he moved. His shirt would pull on the dried blood from the wounds and reopen them. Between that and the bruising, he couldn’t lean back and it was starting to make him a little irritable. He was even more irritated at the fact that it even happened, but he made sure that Steven would think twice before doing something like this again.

When the nurse called Steven to see him, Greg stayed behind so he could be by himself for a little bit. He wasn’t sure if he should call Rose and tell her what happened. He knew that she felt guilty as is and this would probably make it worse. It was going to have to come out at some point and he didn’t feel comfortable keeping secrets, especially after telling her what his belief was. However, he knew he wasn’t in the best mental state to say anything right now.

Greg really did want to see her, but he didn’t want to lash out at her as it wasn’t her doing that this happened to begin with. He thought back to when she embraced him before all of this started, a feeling of calmness coming over him. Maybe that’s what he needed to get him through this. He did ask her to stay open for him knowing that he was going to need her after.

He pulled out his phone to message her. He felt that if he contacted her through text, it would put his emotions in check until he actually saw her. He took a deep breath before starting.

Greg:

_Are you busy?_

Rose:

_I was waiting on you to message me since you said that you would need me._

Greg:

_Please, I need you now._

Rose:

_Where are you?_

_What happened?_

Greg:

_I’m at the nurse’s office with Steven._

_I’ll explain what happened when you get here._

Rose:

_I’m on my way now. See you in a few._

Greg exhaled after Rose stated that she was on the way. He didn’t realize how desperately he wanted, no needed, to see her. How could someone affect him like she did? He hadn’t even known her a full 24 hours, but it was like there was an instant bond. Love at first sight some would call it. Could he make that bold determination that quick? Could he actually say that he—

“Greg, are you okay?” Rose asked as she approached him, snapping him out of his thoughts.

He felt a bolt of surprise go through his chest when he saw her. She looked rather worried about him, something he hadn’t seen any of his past partners display. He stood up. She cupped her hand around his cheek, genuine concern written on her face as she looked into his eyes. Rose attempted to embrace him, but Greg pulled back before she could get him. A flash of hurt came across Rose’s face.

“Let me explain,” Greg said. He saw her facial expression when he pulled back. He winced as he moved, the pain tearing through his back. Seeing this made her worry even more.

“Man, this fucking sucks,” Greg said.

“Don’t do this to me, Greg,” Rose said. “I’m not playing that confusion game again.”

Greg wasn’t aware of the situation that happened between her and Connie just yet. She was just as irritated as he was at their respective plights.

“Sorry, I’m not exactly feeling too good right now.”

“I see that you’re hurting. What happened?”

“Do something for me first. Pull up on the back of my shirt. I need you to pull it up as fast as you can. It’s going to hurt a lot, but it’s better than what it’s doing now.” 

“Are you sure? Am I going to like what I’m about to see?” Rose asked, apprehensively.

“Yes, I’m sure and no, you’re not.”

Rose was a bit hesitant in doing what he asked, but he looked like he was very uncomfortable. His back radiated heat. She picked up the bottom hem of his shirt then heard him suck air through his teeth in pain. Rose looked away as she pulled his shirt up as he requested. Greg tried to keep his language to a minimum, but every other other word was a curse word mixed in with restrained groans. Greg placed his forearm on the wall then leaned his head on his forearm. Rose picked up the hem of his shirt again and saw the bleeding scratches and bruising.

“What the—”

“Steven is what happened,” Greg said through the groans. “Goddamn, it hurts a bit. My shirt kept sticking itself to the blood then when I would move, my shirt would rip out the dried blood.”

“You should probably get the nurse to take care of that. That’s what I’m assuming you’re here for,” Rose said as she looked at his back, grimacing.

“I’m not here for me. Steven broke his hand by punching the wall. He was trying to punch me in the face and I moved just in time. I heard his hand breaking next to my ear. It didn’t sound too pleasant.”

Rose winced while sucking air through her teeth, displaying the displeasure of what she just heard.

“Okay, but that still doesn’t explain what happened to your back.”

“Well, I did start the fight. We went upstairs and as soon as we got into our room, I waited until Steven turned around and I slapped him. I shouldn't have even said I waited as I slapped him after letting him catch a glimpse of how pissed off I was before I hit him.”

“Greg!”

“I know it wasn’t right to do it, but my patience with him was long gone before that point. I said some things to him that he didn’t like, so he shoved me up against the wall. I instigated him further and he responded by pulling my shirt collar and slammed me into the wall a couple of times. I pushed him back and he pulled me with him. I leaned forward enough for him to pull my shirt off. I said something else with him answering by tackling me into the wall, grinding my back into the wall with his body weight as we slid down. There’s a nice blood line going down the wall in our room now.”

“I’m not sure I’m liking hearing this.”

“What’s there to like about it? We got into a physical fight. There’s nothing nice about it. He fought against the person who taught him how to fight.”

“You kept antagonizing him. It is your fault that it happened.”

“Yeah and I’ve accepted it. However, I did find out what was causing him to be so moody. I’m not sure if he wants me to talk about it though.”

“Greg, was all of this necessary?”

“Steven seemed to think so after we had our talk after the fight. Look, I’m not proud that it happened. I have never actually fought with him like this before, so it wasn’t something pleasant on either end.”

Rose wasn’t sure if she wanted to deal with any of this right now. She could see why he told her not to feel bad about it. She wasn’t the direct reason for it. However, it was something else that was brought to the surface by her actions. It irritated her to know that he didn’t listen to her when she said to slow down and think about what he was going to say. If he didn’t listen to her about that, would he listen to her any other time? She didn’t know that he actually did listen as he was being vague in what he really said to Steven. Greg didn’t want to tell her what was said for the reason he stated.

“Greg, is this going to work between us?” Rose asked while crossing her arms. She was starting to doubt the relationship.

Greg moved away from the wall so he could look at her. He really didn’t like the question being mentioned in the slightest.

“Why are you questioning it?” Greg responded back. “I want this to work. I already know what I want and I want you.”

“Well, you started fighting with Steven and you didn’t listen to me when I said for you to think everything through.”

“I did think things through. I already told you why I didn’t tell you what was going on with him as it’s not my place to say. Him and I had our conversation after we fought it out. There were a few things I really wanted to say to him, but I did what you said. I think that since I did that, it made things a little bit easier and we were able to resolve some of our differences. Rose, what can I do to prove that I want this to work and I want to be with you? I know I’m different than who you were with in the past.”

“Some of the things you’re doing tell me otherwise.”

Greg sighed heavily. He really didn’t want to lose her because of this.

“Would you prefer that I keep these things from you or would you prefer that I talk down to you like your last girlfriend?” 

He slipped and went the wrong direction with it.

Fuck.


	13. Please, I Need You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg pleads to keep Rose from leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to release 3 chapters a week for the foreseeable future. I am still doing the artwork of the chapters to where I am in the fic as it's still a work in progress (it's gonna be a lot of drawing!) However, I do have 35 chapters written out ATM, so there will not be any shortage of material anytime soon. As it stands now, the release schedule is going into the middle of March, so if this fic is catching your attention, there's quite a bit more to it!
> 
> You can see the artwork that I'll be doing for this one and past artwork for my other AU (Dancing In The Line of Danger- DJAU) through my tumblr: https://invaderakira.tumblr.com/
> 
> My Ask Inbox on tumblr is open if you want to come by and ask questions about the fic or whatever else. The Anon option has been enabled as well so you don't want your username to appear, this will take care of it.
> 
> You can also catch me on these platforms as well: IG/Twitter: Invader_Akira (Invader_Akira#0911- Discord)
> 
> I really like to hear other people's perspectives, so please feel free to leave comments. Thank you for taking the time to read my fic!
> 
> See you guys on Wednesday for Chapter 14: You're Handy!
> 
> Chapter 14 is gonna ramp up and you'll probably figure out why it's named that.

“What did you just say?” Rose asked, angrily.

“You heard me,” Greg snapped back. His anger was getting the best of him.

“I thought you were different, Greg, but it seems you’re like the other assholes I was with before you.”

“I am different than anyone else you’ve been with. I know you’re different than anyone I’ve been with. I want you, Rose.”

“I like how you say that, but you just brought up one of the worst relationships I was ever in.”

“Steven did tell me that you had a thing for picking people that weren’t good for you.”

“So what does that say about you?”

“That I’m apparently a shitty person and not the person that was going to break the cycle.”

“You really thought you would be the one to do that?”

“I don’t think that. I know that.”

“We would have to be together for that to even be considered.”

“Are we not together?”

Not giving an answer, Rose turned around and walked out of the office. Greg followed her. He was reminded of the injury as he went after her. He wasn’t letting go of her without a fight, despite being in a lot of pain.

“Rose, wait,” Greg called after her.

“Go away,” Rose replied. 

He grabbed her hand. His familiar touch sent shivers throughout her body. That connection she wanted to have with him was still there. Even though he brought up a painful memory, she still wanted him. It’s not like he could’ve known that her last girlfriend was the one that she had to fight to get away from. Steven must’ve told him about her, but Steven didn’t even know that she was a nightmare to get away from.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said what I said,” Greg whispered. “I’m not thinking straight. I’m apparently still playing the antagonistic asshole. Please don’t go.”

Rose stopped after listening to what he had to say. She let go of his hand then turned around to face him.

“Please, I need you,” Greg pleaded with her.

“I fought so hard to get away from that bitch. I know Steven didn’t know that. She was the last person I was with before I just stuck to making out with other people. She still tries to contact me every now and again, thinking I will take her back one of these days. However, I still don’t like that you tried to throw that in my face.”

“I’m so sorry. It won—”

“Won’t happen again? Do you know how many times I was told that fucking lie in the past? Too damn many and it’s not something I ever want to hear again.”

“What would you like for me to say then?”

“I don’t want you to say anything.” Rose sighed. “Just go back and be with Steven for now. I need time to think. Between you and Connie, I’m just so drained mentally. I don’t want to talk about it right now.”

Greg ran his fingertips along her jawline. He wanted nothing more than to kiss her. He wasn’t sure if he would be able to pacify her fears of him just being another one in a never-ending line of people. He knew he should’ve waited to talk to her, but he needed her right then.

“Rose, I promise on everything I am, everything we are, that I am the one to break the cycle of heartbreak. I just want this chance. Please give me this chance to prove whatever you would like for me to. I—”

“Don’t say it, Greg.”

“It’s something I’m certain of. It was something I’ve been certain about for quite some time. I know that I want you, Rose. Please, I need you.”

Greg placed his index finger and thumb on the opposite sides of her chin and pulled her to him, placing a gentle kiss on her lips. He wanted to show her he was being sincere about everything he was telling her. He wanted to prove that everything he was telling her wasn’t a lie and how he wasn’t like the others in her past. 

It broke his heart to know that he said the line to begin with, but it was made even worse when she explained why it hurt her so much to hear him say it. He wasn’t aware that he was the second person in less than an hour to say something that cut her deep. It worried him to hear that she had a difficult talk with Connie just before seeing him. He felt guilty for compounding another issue on her mental state.

“If you still want me gone, say the word,” he said, brushing his lips on hers as he spoke. “Just know that I will never find anyone else. I’d rather be alone than—”

Rose cut him off, pressing her lips against his. She pulled him closer by his belt so she wouldn’t touch his back. She felt an involuntary response against her front as she could only assume that it happened because she pulled on his belt.

“Sor—”

“Shut it. Just kiss me.” She felt his smile on her lips as he kissed her. “I am willing to give you the chance you’re asking for. Don’t make me regret it.”

Rose deepened the kiss to show him that she wanted him. She wanted him more than anything, but she wasn’t wanting to have her heart broken again. She hoped that it would never be a thing ever again.

“It’s going to be hard to regret something that won’t happen.”

“What makes you so sure?”

“Because I know something is certain.”

“And that would be?”

“That you l—”

“Don’t say it, Greg.”

“And why not? It’s the truth.”

“And what makes you so sure?”

“Because it’s written on your face, on your body. I thought you knew how to read body language, Ms. Communication.” Greg was teasing her. “I’ve been observing you as much I can without it seeming like I’m being a creeper.”

“So much for you not paying attention to things.”

“Oh, I pay attention to the woman that attracts it.”

“Do you now?” Rose smiled.

“I do. I know that you’re left handed, but you seemed to have taken a liking to holding my left hand. You’re doing it now.” She looked down and saw that she was holding his left hand. It was something that she did unconsciously. “I am right handed, but I give you my right hand so it’s more comfortable for you. I also know that you’re attracted to my scent as you like to lean against me and put your head on my shoulder or put your lips on my neck.”

“You were right yesterday.”

“About?”

“You are getting more interesting the more I’m getting to know you.” 

Rose laughed as she leaned into him and put her head on his shoulder. The sound of her laughter made him smile. Rose moved in a little closer so she could put her lips on his neck. She started lightly kissing where her lips were resting. She heard him sharply inhale as a shiver traveled through him as he wasn’t expecting her to do that. Smiling against his neck, Rose pulled down the collar of his shirt, exposing his collarbone. In a swift strike, she bit down on his collarbone. He tasted like sweat which made the bite even better for her. He loudly gasped before it turned into a moan to which he quickly placed his hand over his mouth as they were outside. He didn’t want the sound to echo and attract attention. 

Rose wasn’t done with his collarbone just yet. After she bit down, she started lightly sucking while licking his skin that was in her mouth. He moaned even more, getting a little bit louder. She wanted to mark him as hers. Greg would be the first one that she would ever mark to begin with. She placed her arm around his waist, pulling him as close as he could be to her. Greg wrapped his arms around her and was actually squeezing her. Rose knew that he was in pain to do it, but kept his hold on her. Little did she know, he liked a little pain and hoped that she would provide him with the pleasure when it came down to the time.

She ran her hand down the front of his pants, feeling for something that didn’t take long to find. Rose let his collarbone go, grabbed his hand, and pulled him behind her. She looked around to see if there was somewhere they could go for a few minutes. She remembered Connie telling her about a place that was hidden behind the building. Greg was a bit confused as to where they were going until he realized that they were hidden behind the building. He looked at Rose and saw the look of lust in her eyes.

“Take off your shirt and undo your belt and pants,” Rose demanded.

“Are you—”

“Do it! Now!”

Greg was a bit nervous as he wanted their first time to be somewhere not outside. He slowly removed his shirt and undid his belt and jeans like she instructed. He gripped his shirt tightly out of nervousness. Rose looked at his upper body and saw a native tan that was slightly lighter than his forearms. The tan highlighted the outlines of muscle on his upper arms and shoulders. His chest and stomach hair was trimmed as he actually cared about his appearance and wanted to look good for whoever saw under his shirt. He had a layer of fat over his stomach, but she could still see a faint outline of his abs. He looked a lot better than she imagined than he would. The thought of his muscles flexing when he was removing his shirt the night before made her so wet.

Following his trail from under his navel, Rose saw the band of his boxer briefs. The color of his underwear was the same color as hers from the night before: light pink. He happened to have that color before he knew her, but he had more of a reason to wear them. They were a reminder of her.

Rose bit her bottom lip as she approached him.


	14. You're Handy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose shows how handy she is to Greg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to release 3 chapters a week for the foreseeable future. I am still doing the artwork of the chapters to where I am in the fic as it's still a work in progress (it's gonna be a lot of drawing!) However, I do have 36 chapters written out ATM, so there will not be any shortage of material anytime soon. As it stands now, the release schedule is going into the end of March, so if this fic is catching your attention, there's quite a bit more to it!
> 
> You can see the artwork that I'll be doing for this one and past artwork for my other AU (Dancing In The Line of Danger- DJAU) through my tumblr: https://invaderakira.tumblr.com/
> 
> My Ask Inbox on tumblr is open if you want to come by and ask questions about the fic or whatever else. The Anon option has been enabled as well so you don't want your username to appear, this will take care of it.
> 
> You can also catch me on these platforms as well: IG/Twitter: Invader_Akira (Invader_Akira#0911- Discord)
> 
> I really like to hear other people's perspectives, so please feel free to leave comments. Thank you for taking the time to read my fic!
> 
> See you guys on Friday for Chapter 15: Problem? What Problem?

Rose walked up to Greg then started running her fingers along the muscle outlines. Her touch made him shiver for a split second before the feeling of her fingertips intensified. When one of her fingertips rubbed across the mark she left on him, she smiled. She moved close to his ear.

“You should feel honored as I don’t leave marks on those I have no intention of seeing after my five minutes with them is up,” she whispered next to his ear. “You are mine now, Greg Universe.” She hissed the last syllable of his last name which made him squirm and let out a low moan. She could tell that he was enjoying it very much.

Rose moved back so she could look at Greg’s face. A look of nervousness and excitement were written on his face. She placed her index finger under his jaw to which Greg moved forward with her finger. Rose gently kissed him.

“Would you like for me to mark you again?” Rose whispered on his lips.

“Yes, please,” Greg breathed out, slight desperation making itself known.

“So eager, Mr. Universe.” The hiss made its return which heightened Greg’s senses. He didn’t know that having someone say his name like she did was one of his buttons. “Do you have a place you would like it or would you like to leave it up to me?”

“I don’t care, just mark me, please.” The desperation was on full display. He craved her touch and he didn’t care that she was making him beg.

“You’re cute when you beg, Mr. Universe. I wonder how you’ll be once I can get you in a bed. I imagine that you’re going to beg for me to fuck you. “Please, fuck me hard!” “Don’t stop!” “I’m about to come!” You know what I’m going to tell you?”

He whimpered.

“What are you going to tell me?” Greg’s breathing was erratic due to what she was doing to him.

“I’m going to tell you to fuck me hard then come deep inside me. I love the hot and pulsing feeling that goes with it. It’s been a long time since I’ve felt it and chances are that I wouldn’t be too far behind you in finishing myself. However, you seem like you know how to please a woman. I wouldn’t be surprised if you make me come a few times.”

“I hope to beat your record of the three you’ve had because of me.”

“Ambitious, are we?”

“Actually, I know that I can beat that record.”

“I’ll hold you to that, Mr. Universe.” Rose slyly smiled before kissing him again. “Ready for me to mark you again?”

“Yes, please. Make me yours, Rose Quartz.” His inflection of her name came back, which made her slightly weak.

Rose moved to the side that hadn’t been marked and planned to leave her mark in the same place it was on the opposite side. She ran the tip of her tongue along his collarbone. She felt him quivering under her tongue. It was something that she thoroughly enjoyed doing to him. He let out a low groan as a sign that he was enjoying her actions. 

Greg knew she was going to strike, but didn’t know when. His senses were on edge as he was anticipating her bite. The tip of her tongue ran from his collarbone to the side of his neck, which made him shiver and let out an involuntary moan. She placed her hand over his mouth to keep him from getting too loud as she continued. Feeling his pulse quicken under her tongue made her excited.

He felt her nipping at his neck which was another of his buttons. Rose was able to tell that he was getting something out of it as he started moving his hips against her in a rhythm, his breathing staggered. She bit down on her target spot as he moaned loudly against her hand. Tasting his skin while running her tongue over the spot made her moan against his collarbone. He moaned with her while still moving his hips in the same rhythm, his hardness rubbing against her.

Rose started sucking the spot while licking his skin and continued until she knew she left another mark on him. Removing her hand and backing away made Greg slightly whine. It was something she took pleasure in while slyly smiling at him once again. She looked at his chest and grinned at knowing that she marked him, twice. He appeared a bit frantic as she backed away from him and was no longer touching him. The whites of the knuckles clutching the shirt became apparent. His control was starting to wane and would continue to do so until the touch returned. It was a craving that needed to be satisfied.

“Rose, please...” Greg breathed out, pleading with her.

“Please, what, Greg?” Rose replied in a gentle voice.

“Please touch me. I don’t care how, I just need you close to me.”

“You need me to touch you, hmm?”

“Yes, please. I will do anything you want as long as you touch me.”

Rose moved closer to him, seeing him slightly shake with anticipation and his breathing rapid. Running her fingertips across his chest then moving them to his jaw made him groan. She placed her index finger under his chin to guide him into a deep kiss. She pulled away enough to ask a question.

“Do you mind if I touch you elsewhere?”

“Please.”

Rose ran her fingertips down his stomach then slipped her hand under the band of his underwear. Her hand was very soft. Her intentions were made clear when she grabbed his cock, pulled it out of the underwear, and started slowly stroking him. It caused him to clench his jaw and exhale through his teeth while tilting his head back. Since he exposed his neck, she started nipping and kissing it. She gave him some time to take pleasure in what she was doing to him.

“Enjoying yourself?” Rose whispered.

“Very much so,” he exhaled, looking at the sky.

Rose grabbed his chin with her thumb and index finger, pulling his gaze down to her.

“I’m enjoying what I’m feeling. Just the way I like it. I can’t wait until you push every inch into me,” Rose seductively stated, still stroking him. Her eyes looked into his while she continued. “I want to feel every inch of your dick as you slide in and out of me. I want you to make me say your name. I want you to hold me down while you fuck me hard. I want you to kiss me deep as I come. I want you to be the best fuck I have ever had. Will you give me what I want?”

“Yes, that’s a promise,” he breathed out. 

She felt him get slightly harder, a sign that he was reaching his end. She started picking up the pace.

“Kiss me,” Greg whispered through the restrained grunts. 

Rose smiled as she went in for the kiss he requested. The kiss became more intense as she drove him closer to the end. She felt him tighten his legs in preparation for his release. They were lucky to have their lips locked as he released. His groan reverberating into her throat. She realized that he was about as loud as she was. It was something that made her smile.

Rose looked down to see a puddle of his fluid on the ground under him. His cock was still pulsing while he had some of the fluid still dripping from it. She knelt down. Greg didn’t see what she was about to do as he had his head tilted back, looking at the sky once again. He felt her tongue licking around the head, causing him to clench his jaw and put his hand over his mouth once again. She was licking and sucking out the remnants and being super delicate in doing so.

“Ah, fuck!” Greg said through his clenched jaw as he removed his hand. He didn’t have to tell her that he was really sensitive. She knew already hence her being very careful when she was getting the rest of the fluid out of him. She stood up while wiping the excess spit from the corner of her mouth, smiling at him. 

Greg put his shirt back on and redid his pants and belt. He sat against the wall while still standing, he was trying to steady himself. He hadn’t had that big of a release in quite some time and he kind of felt drained. Rose was able to give him a quick release as they were done under five minutes. He never had a hand job as good as hers before and it left him wanting more. He still wanted her touch.

“You taste pretty good, Mr. Universe,” Rose said. “I think I might have to suck a load out of you.” She giggled as she said it. Greg went a shade of red after hearing her say that. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to him. He flashed his mischievous smile at her.

“I’m glad that I’m yours now, Rose Quartz,” Greg said with the inflection. He couldn’t say her whole name without it now. “You can mark me wherever you’d like. I realized that I like it on the collarbone though. I like a little pain with my pleasure. Would you be able to grant my request?”

“Depends on the type of pain. I could see that you were getting past your back being fucked up at the beginning.”

“I’m willing to endure it for you. I do like a little hair pulling as well.”

“I’ll have to keep that in mind.”

“If I’m being honest, I thought we were going to fuck. It kind of made me nervous.”

“I’ve done it outside. I’m not interested in it at all. However, I would be willing to suck you off outside.”

“I think you’ve demonstrated that rather well.” A shiver shot through him remembering the moment that just happened between them. Rose giggled as she felt his shiver.

“Rose?”

“Don’t say it, Greg.”

“Why not? We both know it to be true. Let me say it.”

“Why are you so bent on saying it?”

“Because I feel that strongly about it. You don’t have to say it back. I know it will come in time.”

Rose sighed.

“Fine, say it.”

“I love you, Rose.”

Silence.

A kiss.

“I love you, too, Greg,” she whispered against his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://invaderakira.tumblr.com/
> 
> My Ask Inbox on tumblr is open if you want to come by and ask questions about the fic or whatever else you wanna talk about! The Anon option has been enabled as well so you don't want your username to appear, this will take care of it.
> 
> See you guys on Friday for Chapter 15: Problem? What Problem?


	15. Problem?  What Problem?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg storms out on Steven and Rose as his emotions run high due to Steven's situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to release 3 chapters a week for the foreseeable future. I am still doing the artwork of the chapters to where I am in the fic as it's still a work in progress (it's gonna be a lot of drawing!) However, I do have 36 chapters written out ATM, so there will not be any shortage of material anytime soon. As it stands now, the release schedule is going into the end of March, so if this fic is catching your attention, there's quite a bit more to it!
> 
> You can see the artwork that I'll be doing for this one and past artwork for my other AU (Dancing In The Line of Danger- DJAU) through my tumblr: https://invaderakira.tumblr.com/
> 
> My Ask Inbox on tumblr is open if you want to come by and ask questions about the fic or whatever else. The Anon option has been enabled as well so you don't want your username to appear, this will take care of it.
> 
> You can also catch me on these platforms as well: IG/Twitter: Invader_Akira (Invader_Akira#0911- Discord)
> 
> I really like to hear other people's perspectives, so please feel free to leave comments. Thank you for taking the time to read my fic!
> 
> See you guys on Monday for Chapter 16: Is This How We Fall Apart?

Greg and Rose went back to the nurse’s office to wait for Steven. They agreed to keep the phrase under wraps when they went out for now, but they would still tell each other. While they were sitting there, she told him of the conversation that she had with Connie before coming to see him. Rose didn’t know anything had happened to Steven when she left which is why Connie wasn’t with her when Rose showed up. 

She wasn’t sure if she wanted to tell him about Connie following them around the previous night. For all she knew, Connie might have been watching them, but Rose wasn’t too concerned about it. If she was sticking to her word about leaving when something personal occurred, then she wouldn’t have seen Rose stroking Greg off.

Even if Connie saw it, Rose hoped that they gave a nice performance. It’s not like it was the first time she did anything like that in front of people. 

Greg was really distraught about saying anything about Rose’s worst relationship after hearing that Connie said something biting to her first. Seeing her reaction just recounting the conversation to him drove the guilt even further. Even though either of them didn’t mean it, it was the fact that either thing was even thought of to begin with. He kept trying to apologize for even saying anything to which Rose kept shutting him down. She eventually had to tell him to stop talking about it since he couldn’t get past it. Rose had to point out that he was making it worse by still bringing it up. Connie was probably going to do the same thing, so Rose was having to steel herself to deal with that as well.

Greg couldn’t help but feel that her last girlfriend worked her over pretty bad for her to have that reaction. It wasn’t on par to how Steven reacted to his shitty relationship, but Rose seemed to be more in control of her emotions. She also talked it out with Connie as well whereas Steven hid his problem. Just thinking about Steven’s explanation over what happened was enough to make him extremely angry about how he was treated.

Rose was able to see when Greg would think about certain things as anger would briefly flash across his face. She wasn’t sure what he was thinking of to have that reaction. It couldn’t have been what they had been talking about, even though she was pretty sure it didn’t help the situation. There must’ve been something with Steven that Greg was taking an issue with, but he couldn’t talk about it as he stated it wasn’t his place to say.

Greg’s injury certainly didn’t help his mood either. He got a brief reprieve from it after going out back with Rose, but it came back with a vengeance as to say “You had your fun, now it’s time to pay up.” However, he would be willing to do it again. He would be willing to do whatever he could to hear her seductive voice, feel her touch, obtain her mark. Just thinking about it made him tingle, a smile appearing. It was something that he knew that made an imprint that would last well into the future of their relationship.

After sitting there for about 20 minutes, Steven finally came out, his hand in a splint. He saw Greg sitting there, leaning forward with his forearms on his knees. Rose was sitting next to him, her arms and legs crossed. They both looked at the door as they heard Steven open it.

“Hey Rose,” Steven said as he raised a few fingers from his uninjured hand to greet her. “I’m pretty sure Greg told you what happened.”

“He told me bits and pieces, but did it warrant you getting hurt like this?” Rose asked as she stood up.

“After everything was said and done, probably. I can understand why Greg was upset at me now. I think a minor beat down was in order as it got my head out of my ass.”

“Breaking your hand is not a minor beat down. What are you going to tell your mom when she sees this?”

“I don’t know yet. I’m not going to be able to hide it as it’s going to take eight to twelve weeks to heal. I was lucky it was just a fracture. I know she’s going to be pissed off at me because I got into a fight to begin with.”

“I’m just going to tell her it was my fault, as I have always done,” Greg cut in as he stood up, groaning. “How would you explain to her that you got tripped up by a chick?”

“Is that what this was about?” Rose asked. “Greg said he wouldn’t say anything as he said it wasn’t his place to do so.”

Steven sighed heavily.

“Yes, Rose. I got dicked over hard by a chick. That’s why I’ve been so emotional for the past few months,” Steven said quietly. “There’s more to it than that, but it’s still a bit difficult for me to talk about.”

Greg was looking at the floor with anger in his eyes, his fists trembling. He stormed out, pushing the door open with excessive force. The sound of the door slamming into the outer wall echoed through the lobby of the office. Steven and Rose looked at each other in bewilderment.

“What the...” they both said in unison. They both walked out after him.

Greg was walking away fast. He was trying to keep his emotions in check. He wished that it had been a guy that fucked up Steven’s mental state so he could beat him down, make him wish he hadn’t even thought of doing the acts that were done. It infuriated him to no end to know there was someone out there that would treat Steven like they did. He loved Steven like a brother and would fight anyone that would try to mess with him. He proved that several times while they were growing up.

However, Greg couldn’t exactly protect Steven from himself as much as he wanted to. He felt guilty for having Steven get hurt because of him. Even though Steven came to terms with Greg provoking him, Greg couldn’t get past it. Greg could not accept that he hurt Steven which made him question if he was any better than the chick that hurt him. It was something that tore deep into his psyche.

The left hand grabbed his wrist in an effort to stop him. He nearly jerked his wrist out of the hand until he realized that it was her. He stopped moving forward, keeping his eyes averted to the ground. Greg didn’t want Rose to see the fury in his eyes as he worried he would scare her. She tried to get him to look at her, but he kept his infuriated gaze to the ground.

“Please stop,” Greg said, a slight bit of anger in his voice. “It’s something I have to deal with, so let me deal with it.”

Her mind snapped back to the past where she tried to be careful with what and how something was said lest she invoke the ire of her last girlfriend. She wanted to forget those memories so much, but when they were stirred up as they had been, it made it more difficult to do so. Moving past it is all she wanted to do, but with constant reminders, even before this, made it to where she felt as if she was stuck in time. The sense of trepidation started making its way into her mind once again. An attempt to get it to stop wasn’t going to happen as long as Greg was being like this. 

She made the realization that she was going to need to address her past abuse if she was going to have any type of meaningful relationship. It’s not like she could keep Greg from being angry about things. Being terrified when something didn’t go a certain way was something that was a deeply seated issue that Rose kept shoving off so she wouldn’t have to think about it. However, she knew it wasn’t going to go away as it was something that transcended past her last girlfriend. The ex-girlfriend just made it worse.

To give the room that she thought they both needed, she let go of his wrist, then walked away. He was too wrapped up in his anger to realize that she left. Steven tried to get her to stay, but saw a blank look on her face. Not a word left her lips while he talked to her. Steven wasn’t sure what caused the dramatic shift as he heard everything that was said when they tried to catch up with Greg. There wasn’t anything, even subtle, that could’ve solicited that reaction.

“Greg?” Steven called out as he approached him.

“What, Steven?” Greg responded harshly.

“Are you aware that Rose left?”

“What?” Greg broke his stare from the ground and looked at Steven.

“I tried to get her to stay, but she had a blank look on her face and wouldn’t talk to me.”

Greg sighed aggressively.

“Steven, I’m no better than the chick that fucked you over. I hurt you just as much. I shouldn’t have done what I did.”

“Greg, it’s okay. Like I said, I needed it—”

“IT’S NOT OKAY, STEVEN!” Greg started breaking down. “HOW COULD YOU ALLOW FOR IT HAVE HAPPENED?! HOW COULD YOU THINK YOU COULDN’T COME TO ME ABOUT IT?! I THOUGHT YOU FUCKING TRUSTED ME!”

Greg startled Steven with his revelation, his true thoughts on how he felt through Steven’s ordeal.

“DID YOU EVER TRUST ME?!” He tried to stare Steven down as an attempt to intimidate him into giving an answer.

Steven moved closer to Greg and did something he wouldn’t have ever dreamed of doing to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://invaderakira.tumblr.com/
> 
> My Ask Inbox on tumblr is open if you want to come by and ask questions about the fic or whatever else. The Anon option has been enabled as well so you don't want your username to appear, this will take care of it.


	16. Is This How We Fall Apart?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connie gets woken up by Greg and Rose arguing... Connie's not pleased

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to release 3 chapters a week for the foreseeable future. I am still doing the artwork of the chapters to where I am in the fic as it's still a work in progress (it's gonna be a lot of drawing!) As it stands now, the release schedule is going into the end of March, so if this fic is catching your attention, there's quite a bit more to it!
> 
> You can see the artwork that I'll be doing for this one and past artwork for my other AU (Dancing In The Line of Danger- DJAU) through my tumblr: https://invaderakira.tumblr.com/
> 
> My Ask Inbox on tumblr is open if you want to come by and ask questions about the fic or whatever you want talk about. The Anon option has been enabled as well so you don't want your username to appear, this will take care of it.
> 
> You can also catch me on these platforms as well: IG/Twitter: Invader_Akira (Invader_Akira#0911- Discord)
> 
> I really like to hear other people's perspectives, so please feel free to leave comments. Thank you for taking the time to read my fic!
> 
> See you guys on Wednesday for Chapter 17: But It's Not!

Rose walked back to the dorms. She really didn’t want to deal with Connie’s incessant apologizing, but knew it was what she was going to walk into. Her mind was starting to burn out as she was having to go back and forth with two different forces that wounded her deep. The day couldn’t be over fast enough.

Rose took a deep breath as she placed the keycard into the slot, attempting to prepare herself with a conversation she didn’t want to have right now. Upon opening the door, seeing Connie asleep allowed for Rose to heave a sigh of relief. It would give her a chance to mentally rest and prepare herself to talk things over with Connie. The door clicked softly as it was being closed slowly so as to not wake Connie. The day had been just as rough on her.

Less than 24 hours ago, she was fine for the most part. She wasn’t having to set her best friend straight and she certainly wasn’t having conflicting feelings about a man. A man that she had known less than 24 hours and already said those three words to. Rose tried to keep him from saying those three words as she felt as if it would curse the relationship. She was naïve to think that it would be easy to get into a relationship. Well, one worth being in, anyway. 

As she told Connie, she was done going from person to person as it hadn’t been good on her mental state. She was pushing 21 and lost count with the amount of people that she fucked. Promiscuity wasn’t something to be proud of in the least. It had all been a pursuit of a good relationship, but ultimately ended in failure. The only things she got from it was even more mental issues that stacked on the ones that were already there.

Being alone with her thoughts actually helped her think a little bit straighter. It allowed for her to be more prepared to talk to Connie without being more emotional than it would call for. A return to some semblance of normality would have been good right about now. One relationship was hanging in the balance whereas the other one just needed to have some clarification and discussion to get it back to where it was. Honesty was the key to getting both of them in order. Honesty within herself, to him, Connie to her. It’s not like either relationship was needing to be thrown away, just mended with communication and honesty.

Rose was able to calm down enough to actually talk to Connie whenever she woke up. However, she didn’t even want to think about the situation between her and Greg right now. She was going to need time to think about how she was going to tell him that he nearly triggered her to the point of shutting down. However, she knew that she was going to have to address the reasoning of why it was even an issue to begin with.

A knock was heard at the door. Rose was perplexed as she didn’t know of anyone that would be coming by. Rose got up and opened the door with apprehension. Greg was standing there. She closed the door in his face then leaned her back on the door. It was good that he couldn’t just walk in as the doors would only open after the keycard was inserted. Rose heard him sigh.

“Rose, please, I just want to talk,” Greg said through the door.

Rose was hesitant to talk to him right now as focused all of her mental energy on fixing things with Connie. She was also tired of hearing the word “sorry”. It was starting to lose its meaning. The phone started vibrating, a message flashing on the screen. It was ignored.

“I’m not leaving until you say something to me.”

Rose opened the door, standing in the entrance. She saw he had a swollen bruise under his eye on the left side of his face.

“I got three things to say to you: Fuck you. Connie’s sleeping. Now leave,” Rose harshly whispered, shutting the door in his face once again.

Greg sighed with aggravation, saying a few choice words under his breath. What he said didn’t sit well with Rose. The door swung open. She stepped out into the hall, infuriated.

“Say it again, but to my face this time!” Rose loudly whispered. She wasn’t trying to attract attention, but knew that the longer she was having to exchange words with him, the more attention was going to be attracted.

“I’m not going to repeat it,” Greg said. “You heard me the first time.”

“Is that what you came here for? To call me names? You didn’t have to come here to do that, you know. Now leave before you say something that you’re not going to be able to take back.”

Greg sighed in frustration while pinching the bridge of his nose.

“You really know how to bring out the worst in people. How can you be so nice, but also be a dick?”

Greg glared at her.

“Don’t look at me like that. You started it. I can fight fire with fire.”

“So can I. I got you to come out here, didn’t I?” Greg said, a smug smile crossing his face. He knew how to play mind games, but he also knew he was gambling in doing so.

Now it was Rose’s turn to pinch the bridge of her nose in frustration, exhaling loudly.

“Why the fuck are you here, Greg, insults aside?”

“I’m sor—”

“Stop saying that. It’s becoming an empty word to me now. All we’re doing is frustrating each other. I just need time to think about this, okay? Also, if you were supposedly “sorry”, you wouldn’t have been doing the name calling to begin with.”

The door opened behind Rose, Connie rubbing her eyes. Rose narrowed her eyes at Greg.

“Both of you get in here,” Connie yawned. “You’re getting louder.”

“No, he was just leaving,” Rose said as she turned around and walked past Connie to go back into the room. Connie grabbed Greg’s wrist and jerked him into the room. Greg clenched his jaw to not scream out in pain when she pulled him. Rose turned around to see him standing behind her, his hand on the back of his neck while looking down at the floor, as the door shut. It surprised her as she jumped back.

“I’m going to go out for a bit. Both of you get your shit straightened out,” Connie said, becoming more alert as she moved around.

“Con—”

“Get this straightened out, Rose. Remember what I said to you earlier about all of this. Make it work. If you need anything, message me.”

Rose didn’t like how Connie was putting her into yet another situation, but she knew it was probably for the better. Again, she couldn’t argue with results. Connie grabbed her school bag as she was going to go to the library to study. Rose knew that she was actually leaving them alone.

As she was leaving, Rose heard Connie’s phone go off. A small smile crossed Connie’s lips before the door closed behind her.

They both looked at each other awkwardly. It was the only time they were awkward around each other. Greg cleared his throat to shake out the nervousness. He pulled the chair from Connie’s desk and placed it in front of Rose as she sat at the foot of her bed. He sat down, putting his forearms on his knees as he couldn’t lean back.

“What did Connie say about us earlier? Why did she tell you to make this work?” Greg asked, his voice slightly cracking out of nervousness.

Rose sighed while rubbing her eyes with her thumb and index finger. She was not prepared to have this conversation, but since it was presented sooner rather than later, it was going to happen.

“She told me that she believed that you would be the last man I would chase after. She followed us last night and saw how you and I interacted. I know that you probably don’t like to hear that, but she has bailed me out of a few situations by doing that, so I can’t say that I disagree with her doing it,” Rose explained. “She also said that she didn’t hear anything personal as she left when the conversation was steered in that direction. She would leave and come back to make sure I was okay.”

“I didn’t even know that she was following us to be honest. It’s not like we were doing anything inappropriate. We were just sitting together and talking.”

“Yeah, but what was talked about is something that people tend to take an offense to.”

“If you’re as close as you say you two are, I wouldn’t be surprised if you told her how big I am.”

Rose laughed. It made her feel a little more at ease.

“She’s the reason why I knew of the place to take you earlier. Her parents made her learn every way around the campus so she would know how to move in an emergency. They want her to be as prepared as she can be for any situation. However, she couldn’t be prepared for the situation with Steven when she doesn’t have a lot of experience in dating. That’s what caused her to have her freak out earlier. She doesn’t know how to deal with a situation that she wasn’t prepared for.”

“Oh boy, that’s rough.”

“Yeah. I think she was too preoccupied with protecting me to do anything like that. She’s been my protector and rock for about 14 years now. My home life wasn’t the best so she did what she could to help me stay sane until I moved out.”

“I see.”

“Before I explain any more of my past, tell me what happened to your face.”

“Steven is what happened to my face.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://invaderakira.tumblr.com/
> 
> My Ask Inbox on tumblr is open if you want to come by and ask questions about the fic or whatever you want to talk about. The Anon option has been enabled as well so you don't want your username to appear, this will take care of it.


	17. But It's Not, It's Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg and Rose talk about what happened between him and Steven. Greg also starts to deliver on his promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to release 3 chapters a week for the foreseeable future. I am still doing the artwork of the chapters to where I am in the fic as it's still a work in progress (it's gonna be a lot of drawing!) As it stands now, the release schedule is going into the end of March, so if this fic is catching your attention, there's quite a bit more to it!
> 
> You can see the artwork that I'll be doing for this one and past artwork for my other AU (Dancing In The Line of Danger- DJAU) through my tumblr: https://invaderakira.tumblr.com/
> 
> My Ask Inbox on tumblr is open if you want to come by and ask questions about the fic or whatever you want talk about. The Anon option has been enabled as well so you don't want your username to appear, this will take care of it.
> 
> You can also catch me on these platforms as well: IG/Twitter: Invader_Akira (Invader_Akira#0911- Discord)
> 
> I really like to hear other people's perspectives, so please feel free to leave comments. Thank you for taking the time to read my fic!
> 
> See you guys on Friday for Chapter 18: Is There A Connection?

“Steven keeps happening to you. What are you doing to still piss him off to the point that he’s actually fighting back?” Rose asked. “You know he tries to avoid fighting.”

“I didn’t piss him off this time. He just set me straight like I did for him. Both his hands are fucked up now, so I don’t feel good about that,” Greg responded.

“Greg, seriously? Do you not know how to resolve conflict without using violence?”

“I do, but he actually hit me this time. I didn’t instigate it this time, I swear.” Greg put his hands out in front of him. “I apparently had an emotional outburst, so he tried my method that I did to him on me. He backhanded me with his uninjured hand, but his knuckle went full force into my cheekbone and now it’s bruised to hell. The look on his face after he did it was one of pure fear since he thought I was going to retaliate. It took a minute for me to realize why he did it as he damn near knocked me out. He said if it worked on him, it should work on me. He wasn’t wrong, but damn it, my body hurts.”

“Did the emotional outburst have something to do with how you were acting when I left?”

“Yes. I didn’t want to look at you because I knew that I wasn’t in the proper mindset and knew that I would scare you. When Steven told me that you left without saying a word to him, I wasn’t focusing on that. I was too preoccupied with Steven’s situation and questioned if he ever trusted me since he didn’t come to me before it exploded into this. He kept his situation to himself this entire time. 

“I was infuriated at the fact that he allowed for it to happen and never came to me for help. He got pissed off because I questioned if he ever trusted me. That’s when he hit me then he yelled at me about how stupid I was being and to never question if he trusted me ever again. It was pretty bad when I was more pissed off about how he was treated by the bitch that fucked him over than he was. I tried to protect him so much while we were growing up, but I couldn’t protect him from himself. It’s why I’m so understanding about how Connie is with you. I see myself in her.”

“I left because I was worried I was going to get triggered by how you were acting. Greg, between that bitch I fought to get away from and my parents, I was constantly dealing with some kind of abuse. The bitch escalated it into physical. I tried to do everything I could to not set her off, but something would still happen. She would always tell me that she was sorry and that it would never happen again.” 

Greg’s fists instantly tightened up just hearing that Rose was exposed to something that she shouldn’t have been subjected to. Rose continued on.

“I was naïve to think that what she said was true each time it happened again with the same thing said. When I tried to hide it from Connie, she was pissed. Connie saw the bruises and nearly went off of the deep end. She’s the one that rescued me from it and helped me see that the relationship wasn’t healthy. To be honest, I kind of backed off trying to find someone after that. All I did was make out with people as I didn’t want to get dragged back into it. That proved to be just as tricky as I would have people chasing after me. To this day, the bitch still tries to lure me back in and hates hearing me say no. She still tries to play mind games on me.”

Everything he noticed that she was very touchy about started making sense. He started becoming pissed off at himself because he resorted to playing mind games with her when she wouldn’t talk to him. It was damn near eerie how much the scenarios played out with Steven and Rose and how he felt like he made their situations worse. How he felt that he hurt both of them. He had to shake the negativity out of his head or risk falling back down to where he was before coming to see Rose. Steven was losing the ability to set him straight as his hands were hurt, but Greg was pretty sure he would find a way to get him in line.

Greg got up from the chair and embraced Rose, holding her like he was afraid to let her go. The pain radiating through his body be damned. He wanted to protect her from being subjected to anything else bad. He let go of the petty things that occurred between them. Greg wanted nothing more than to make it to where she didn’t have to worry about if he would turn out like those in her past.

“Rose, I promise that I won’t be like those in your past,” Greg whispered in her ear. “I want nothing more than to be with you and make sure that you’re okay. I know you’re tired of hearing this, but I promise on us that what I’m about to say isn’t something that is empty. I am so, so sorry that you’ve had to endure all of these bad things. I apologize for everything I’ve done to you and you will never again be exposed to what you’ve dealt with in the past. Not as long as I’m around.” 

Greg’s voice started to crack as he continued on.

“I mean this with everything I can put behind it. I love you, Rose and it has always been something I’ve been certain of since seeing you for the first time in our class a few months ago. I just never knew how to approach it. I know that people would be doubtful with our arrangement, but I know for certain that you are my one and only. I was always indecisive about everything until I saw you. I had a feeling about you and knew that I had to drop the uncertainty of things. I knew that I had to change how I went about these things.”

Greg let her go and stood up. Rose looked up and saw he had tears in his eyes. He wasn’t ashamed to display his emotions in front of her. She saw that he meant everything he was telling her. There had never been anyone so sincere like he had been.

He knelt down in front of her while putting his arms at her sides so he could look into her eyes. She wiped his tears away while he softly smiled at her. She wanted to hold him close, but didn’t want to hurt him. Greg pulled her close to him.

“You can hug me,” Greg stated. “I’m going to hurt for awhile, so I might as well get used to it. I’ll let you know if it’s too much, okay?”

Rose nodded. She put her arms on his shoulders as gently as she could. Leaning forward, Rose rested her forehead on Greg’s, her eyes closed while taking a deep breath. He was right that she enjoyed the scent of his body. It was very intoxicating and made it difficult to think of anything other than him. How could a man change her life so much in less than 24 hours? How could she assume that she loved him during that time?

Rose’s phone went off, a message flashing across the screen. Rose pulled away from Greg to see if it was Connie. She picked up her phone from the desk next to her bed. The previous message was deleted so she wouldn’t see what Greg wrote. They were past that point.

“It’s Connie,” Rose stated. “Let me see if she needs something.”

Greg nodded before Rose started reading the message.

Connie:

_Making it work?_

Rose:

_Yeah._

Connie:

_Good. Make the most of this time. IDK how long I’ll be with Steven for._

_You have at least an hour. I’ll let you know when I’m on the way back. :)_

Rose:

_You managed to talk to Steven finally?_

_Good luck with that! Message me if you need anything._

Connie:

_I know you won’t be able to answer if you’re going to be horizontal._

Rose:

_CONNIE!_

Connie:

_Good luck, you lusty bitch. Love you!_

Rose turned crimson while she grinned as she put her phone back on the desk. 

“Are you okay?” Greg asked. “You’re red.”

“Connie is with Steven right now,” Rose said, her face still heated from what Connie said.

“He finally messaged her like I told him to earlier. He thought she wouldn’t be interested in him. I said that the longer he went without talking to her, the more she was going to think he wasn’t interested.”

“She thought he was stringing her along since he asked for her number, but didn’t say anything to her. I knew he wasn’t, but I didn’t want to get involved with it as his mental state wasn’t the best. I wasn’t sure how he would’ve taken it if I would’ve given Connie his number since he didn’t give it to her beforehand.”

“Makes sense. That’s not explaining why you’re red though.” That smile. The crimson burned even more.

“Connie said something… inappropriate. She also said that we had at least an hour. I’m not going to attempt anything since I know you’re hurting. I would rather have you when—”

Greg stood up and stripped his shirt off with a quickness then stepped out of his shoes. Rose actually got to see his muscles flexing which made her second guess her decision. Even though she saw him without his shirt earlier, he looked so much better than she fantasized. He threw his shirt on the chair then took his phone out of his pocket and placed it on top of the shirt.

“If you won’t attempt anything, I will.” He undid his belt then pulled it out of the loops followed by undoing the top button of his jeans. Placing his belt on the chair, she noticed the bulge in his jeans materializing instantly. “I don’t normally ask since I default to wearing it, but do you want me to use protection? I know you said that you want me to come in you, but I want to make sure, you know?” 

“I have an IUD. I wouldn’t be telling you that I want you to do it if I didn’t have something in place. Stars knows I’m not ready for the byproduct.”

“I’ve had a few chicks tell me that they were on something, but I still wore protection. I sure as hell didn't want to get trapped in something. I also didn’t want to catch anything.”

“Oh. I can understand where you’re coming from on that. It’s nice that you stopped to ask.”

“Yeah, I do care about you, you know? I want to deliver on the things you wanted. I don’t care how much pain I’m in. I know I’ll probably be paying the price for it later, but I want you… now.” The last word was accentuated in a low growl. 

Rose’s heart leapt into her throat as she saw the look of lust in his eyes. He placed his knee in between her legs. She leaned back as he moved closer to her, backing her into the bed. He was above her. So many feelings were being communicated between the light pink and blue hazel eyes. Seeing the marks on his collar bones made her break her resolve and let him take over. Their breathing was in sync with each other. He smiled knowing that he was going to dominate her.

“I will push every inch of myself into you and you will feel every inch of my dick as I slide in and out of you,” Greg seductively whispered while looking into her eyes, repeating her requests from earlier. “I will make you say my name while I hold you down and fuck you hard. I will kiss you deep as you come. I am the best fuck you’ll ever have.” 

Greg lightly kissed her before pulling away with her trying to follow as she didn’t want the kiss to stop. He picked her up to shift her further on the bed, placing himself fully between her legs. He ran his hands up her arms, holding her wrists down to the bed while pressing his hard cock against her. She started to press her hips into his as she felt the wetness intensify.

“I will make you beg for me to come deep inside of you. You will feel every single pulse as you feel your orgasm take over you. I know how to please a woman and I will push you over the edge until you can’t take it anymore. You will beg me to never leave you.”

“Is that a promise?” Rose asked, breathlessly. The frustration was starting to make an appearance as she started grinding herself on him, a small moan came out as she did so.

“No. It’s a guarantee.” 

_That smile._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://invaderakira.tumblr.com/
> 
> My Ask Inbox on tumblr is open if you want to come by and ask questions about the fic or whatever you want to talk about. The Anon option has been enabled as well so you don't want your username to appear, this will take care of it.


	18. Is There A Connection?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connie goes and meets up with Steven after leaving Rose and Greg to talk it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to release 3 chapters a week for the foreseeable future. I am still doing the artwork of the chapters to where I am in the fic as it's still a work in progress (it's gonna be a lot of drawing!) As it stands now, the release schedule is going into the end of March, so if this fic is catching your attention, there's quite a bit more to it!
> 
> You can see the artwork that I'll be doing for this one and past artwork for my other AU (Dancing In The Line of Danger- DJAU) through my tumblr: https://invaderakira.tumblr.com/
> 
> My Ask Inbox on tumblr is open if you want to come by and ask questions about the fic or whatever you want talk about. The Anon option has been enabled as well so you don't want your username to appear, this will take care of it.
> 
> You can also catch me on these platforms as well: IG/Twitter: Invader_Akira (Invader_Akira#0911- Discord)
> 
> I really like to hear other people's perspectives, so please feel free to leave comments. Thank you for taking the time to read my fic!
> 
> See you guys on Monday for Chapter 19: Recreate Yourself!

Connie allowed Rose and Greg to be alone to “work out their differences”. She knew that they were going to end up horizontal at the first given chance. Connie was going to go to the library to study, but ended up with Steven at his dorm. He messaged her when she left her and Rose’s dorm. When the message appeared on the screen, a smile came across her face.

Number:

_Hey, it’s Steven._

_Can’t type much, hands aren’t good ATM._

_Bear with me._

Connie saved his number to her phone while thinking of a response. She was a bit confused as to why he was having issues with his hands.

Connie:

_That doesn’t sound good._

_Would you like to meet somewhere?_

_So that way you’re not having to use your hands._

  
  


Steven:

_Sounds good._

_Want to come by my dorm?_

_I’m on the second floor._

Connie:

_See you in a bit._

Connie walked across the lobby and walked upstairs on the male side of the dorms. She walked down a hallway and looked for the room that had a name plate with Steven and Greg’s names on it. Seeing Greg’s last name on the plate confused her as he introduced himself as an Universe instead of what the name plate reflected. She made a mental note to inquire about it. The door was already open, the anticipation building. Peering in as she approached the door way, she saw Steven sitting up on his bed with his back leaning against the wall.

Steven was scrolling through this phone with his left thumb while waiting on her. Hearing footsteps approaching, he looked up to see her standing in the doorway. Even though he saw her the day before, he was trying to remind himself how beautiful she was. Her smile, the way she looked at him, the way she talked. These things brought out some feelings he hadn’t had before. Something that was a new experience.

When he was learning things about her the day before, he clung on to every word she said, trying to commit her voice to his memory. He wanted nothing more than to see her again, but the past had been haunting him relentlessly. Was she going to turn out like the one that fucked him over? It made him a little hesitant to want to approach her in that sense. The thoughts of his previous relationship still crept into his everyday life for the few months after it occurred. He had a broken hand to show for it. It made it where he was scared to approach anyone he found to be interesting.

Ignoring her wasn’t an option when she actually started trying to talk to him. He could tell that his charisma had captured her when her demeanor slightly changed from how she was in class after she introduced herself to him. Hell, Greg even pointed it out to him during their conversation earlier in the day. Steven found it weird at first that someone would just introduce themselves like she did. He was used to having someone approach him with the intent of wanting to sleep with him. Sure, he had a few relationships, but none of them would last longer than a few weeks with the exception of the last one.

“Hey, Steven,” Connie said, quietly. 

The shyness and nervousness was made obvious by her playing with the strap of her bag as it hung off of her shoulder, her eyes trying to avoid his eyes. He found it to be cute, especially when she had the crimson line going across the bridge of her nose. The red complimented her dark skin. He didn’t realize how much her dark tone made him feel weak.

He got up from the bed and put his phone on his desk. He wanted to greet her properly. He also saw that she seemed to be frozen in the doorway.

“You can come in,” he said as reached for her hand with his left hand. When he made contact, she shivered. He saw her reaction, pulled his hand back, then put it on the back of his neck out of nervousness. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

“You’re not.” She was still quiet. After the exchange, she walked in.

“I can leave the door open if that makes you feel better. I’m not trying to fu—” He cut himself off, realizing what he was about to say. He immediately felt the flash of heat come to his face, the grip on his neck tightening. “I—I really did not mean to say that.”

“It’s okay. We’re both very nervous, right?” 

The thought of him nearly saying it made her core tighten, a reaction that started making her feel aroused. It made her think of what he told Greg the day before about leaving him at the dining hall the day before. That just intensified the heat that she was already feeling. She closed the door behind her.

“Y—yeah.”

She walked to the chair that was in front of his desk and sat down, placing her bag to the side of the desk. Steven grabbed Greg’s chair, faced it toward Connie, and sat down. It wasn’t until then she noticed he had a splint on his right hand and a swollen and bruised left middle knuckle. They had just even talked about it. It wasn’t like her to miss things, especially when they were something that obvious. She was usually hyper alert because of her situational awareness or she was watching after Rose. Rose was right. He was tripping her up and hard.

“Were you going somewhere else before I messaged you?” Steven asked. “I don’t want to distract you from your work.”

“I was, but when you messaged me, I picked you over going to the library. I originally was going to go so I could give Rose and Greg some space to talk out whatever was going on in between them. I was sleeping and they woke me up with an argument.”

“He wanted to talk to her after something that happened after we left the nurse’s office. He stormed out and we went after him. She caught up to him, but then had a blank look all of a sudden. I couldn’t tell what was going on since I didn’t hear or see anything that could’ve been taken as something offensive. She left him there and wouldn’t talk to me when I tried to get her to stay.”

Connie looked at his hands.

“Your hands weren’t like that when I saw you earlier. So what happened?”

Steven sighed. He knew she was going to ask eventually, but he still wasn’t sure if he wanted to talk about it. He was drained from the day as is.

“Greg and I got into a fight after we left you two. I punched the wall instead of his face as he dodged my fist. Later on, I had to knock some sense into him with my other hand.”

“That would make sense as to why he had a bruise under his eye. Seems like there’s more to the story, but you don’t want to talk about it. It’s okay.”

It wasn’t something he wanted to keep from Connie, but the day had been rough on him and it wore him down. It was also something he felt would’ve scared her away. Having a relationship ruined by his past wasn’t something Steven wanted to have happen. He knew it would be difficult to move from his past if he wanted a better future. A future where he had the possibility of her accepting him.

“I don’t mean to sound rude, but you look like you’ve had a rough day as well.”

“Yeah, I just brought up some stuff with Rose that I knew I shouldn’t have, but my… I… Steven, have you ever been in a situation where you’re not prepared for something and it caught you so off guard that it made you question a few things?”

“More times than I care to admit.”

His answer made her think back to what Rose said about both of them having to start from somewhere. Logic put itself into place. He had to have been feeling the same about being intimidated or scared when he first started on his journey of trying to find a good relationship. She could imagine how scared he was when he slept with the first person, with the first guy. How it was very unfamiliar territory. It was natural to be scared in a situation like that. Taking the first step would be the only thing that could ease the feeling. It was like doing anything for the first time. Something like this wasn’t any different.

Connie took a deep breath before admitting something to him.

“I’m scared.” 

He caught the look in her eyes before she looked down. The look in her eyes projected the fear she had about the situation as well as what he could possibly say to that. Steven was unsure about touching her again, but he wanted her to look him in the eyes. He wanted to show her that he was frightened about things as well. Steven reached out and placed his index finger under her chin to get her to look at him. A shiver ran through her.

“Connie, please look at me.”

Her eyes shifted to look into the eyes she lost herself in yesterday.

“I’m scared, too,” Steven whispered. “There are so many things that make me question if I’m going in the right direction with anything. I’m so worried that things from my past are going to fuck up what I have in the present, what I could have in the future.”

He was just as fearful about things as she was. It occurred to her that he was a person just like she was. It didn’t matter if he had more experience in being in a relationship. Steven just had something that pushed him to where he took the steps to move forward. Connie knew that she was going to have to get over her fears and take those steps.

“I know that you and Rose have a lot in common in the romance area, so I have an idea of how you are in that aspect,” Connie stated. The frustration started becoming clear as she spoke the next sentence. “I… I just… worry that you’re not… wanting to deal… with… someone that doesn’t… have...”. Her thought trailed off as she couldn’t get anything else to come out as much as she wanted to.

“It’s okay,” Steven said, soothingly. “Take your time. I’m not going anywhere.”

The similarities between Rose and Steven were transparent. He had the ability to calm her down like Rose had done so many times in the past. It caused her to feel as if she was in a place so familiar, a place that she was comfortable in. Connie breathed in and restarted her thought, making sure to take it slow. 

“I would really like to get to know you, Steven. I just worry that you wouldn’t want to deal with someone that hasn’t had any experience being in a relationship.”

“Well, we all have to start somewhere, right? We can’t do things if we haven’t had the experience before.” A gentle smile crossed his lips, his fingertips touching both sides of her jawline.

The answer resounded so much with what Rose told her. Connie started to find comfort in Steven that she found in Rose. They were so alike that it wasn’t even funny.

“I’m willing to take my time with you, Connie. I’m… I’m not exactly the best at this myself,” Steven stated, looking away. “I’m pretty sure you weren’t liking me a lot when I didn’t call or message you after I asked for your number.”

“It seemed like you were preoccupied with something else. I’m not going to push if you’re not wanting to talk about it. I would like to have you talk to me about it in time though.”

Connie placed her fingertips under Steven’s chin, causing him to gasp in surprise. Her touch was something he didn’t expect. His eyes darted back to hers. Her eyes were looking at his lips. Steven’s heartbeat elevated.

“Could you…?” Connie whispered, trailing off. “I’ve always wanted to know what it felt like.”

Steven put his index finger and thumb on the sides of her chin and gently guided her to him. She cupped her hand on his jaw. A flash of heat traveled through her as she felt his soft lips press on hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://invaderakira.tumblr.com/
> 
> My Ask Inbox on tumblr is open if you want to come by and ask questions about the fic or whatever you want to talk about. The Anon option has been enabled as well so you don't want your username to appear, this will take care of it.


	19. Recreate Yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connie has a conversation with Steven about having him come to terms with his past so he can move forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to release 3 chapters a week for the foreseeable future. I am still doing the artwork of the chapters to where I am in the fic as it's still a work in progress (it's gonna be a lot of drawing!) As it stands now, the release schedule is going into the beginning of April, so if this fic is catching your attention, there's quite a bit more to it!
> 
> You can see the artwork that I'll be doing for this one and past artwork for my other AU (Dancing In The Line of Danger- DJAU) through my tumblr: https://invaderakira.tumblr.com/
> 
> My Ask Inbox on tumblr is open if you want to come by and ask questions about the fic or whatever you want talk about. The Anon option has been enabled as well so you don't want your username to appear, this will take care of it.
> 
> You can also catch me on these platforms as well: IG/Twitter: Invader_Akira (Invader_Akira#0911- Discord)
> 
> I really like to hear other people's perspectives, so please feel free to leave comments. Thank you for taking the time to read my fic!
> 
> See you guys on Wednesday for Chapter 20: One, Two, Three...
> 
> One warning: Chapter 20/21 are explicit and meant for 18+... See you then

Connie felt the new sensation of his lips on hers and instantly grew enamored with it. It was a new feeling that made her think about a few things that she hadn’t before.

She saw Steven as a sensitive individual that was very gentle. Just from observing some of his attitude and actions since the day before, she could see he was hurting in more ways than the physical pain he was currently in. Connie could tell that he had been hurt in the past, but wasn’t sure of the extent. It must’ve been pretty bad for his demeanor to change drastically. Hiding his pain of his past was something he thought he did well until Greg proved him wrong with a rude awakening and pointed out that he knew something was off with him.

Connie was able to see through it, but didn’t want to make him feel uncomfortable about it. It didn’t help his case that he had a lot of the same tell-tale signs Rose did when she was dealing with yet another failure. However, his situation seemed to be worse than anything Rose ever dealt with the exception of the last girlfriend. The difference in this case was that Rose didn’t mourn the loss of that relationship whatsoever as she had Connie to get her through it. Steven seemed to be stuck in his past and couldn’t move on for whatever reason.

Steven pulled away, keeping his hand on her chin. There was a compassionate look in his eyes, a kind smile she put on his face. He hadn’t felt like this in quite some time. The feeling of actually liking someone with his heart and it not being disguised by something else was a new feeling for him. He felt that he could trust himself with how he felt about her.

Connie didn’t want the kiss to end, so she pulled him closer to her and kissed him again. She felt his jaw slightly open and followed his lead as his tongue slid into her mouth. A sharp inhale with a moaning exhale resonated in his mouth. Their tongues twisted and pushed against each other, the heat between them intensifying.

They pulled apart from each other, a smile on both of their faces. The red line made its return to Connie’s face, the heat feeling as if it were radiating across her body. She felt like she was breathing out fire with how intense it felt. It had been worth waiting all of this time for him.

“So?” Steven asked while putting his hand on the back of his neck, nervously awaiting her response. “How was it?”

“I thought I would’ve been worse at it,” Connie said, chuckling. “I just followed your lead and just did the same thing you did for the most part. I’m pretty sure I will get better in time, right?”

“I thought you were pretty good at your first time. I could tell that you really enjoyed it.” 

He leaned forward so she couldn’t see that she did something to him. The red line started going across the bridge of his nose. She looked at him and started giggling.

“So did you. You don’t have to hide it. Don’t take my lack of experience as naïveté. I told you yesterday when we were waiting on them that I was Rose’s watcher. Because of that, I gained some insight about it.”

“At least she’s had someone to look after her all of this time. Greg’s looked after me to a point. He… he...”

Connie noticed that he looked perturbed at what he was trying to say. He shifted his eyes to the floor.

“You don’t have to talk about it now. I’ll still be here when you’re ready to talk, okay?”

“I know I need to talk about it since it’s the main reason Greg and I got into a fight. Him and I have never fought like this before.”

“When you said that you were willing to take your time with me, I’m willing to do the same for you. I understand that building a relationship goes both ways, you know.”

Steven looked up and smiled at her.

“I’m going to check up on Rose to make sure they’re resolving their issues like I told her to do before I left,” Connie stated as she took her phone out of her bag.

Connie started messaging Rose and got replies shortly after. Connie smiled when she saw that Rose was making it work.

“I take it by your expression that they’re working it out?” Steven asked.

“I think I’m going to give them a bit longer.” A mischievous grin going across her face as she giggled.

“What?! He actually—!” 

Steven started laughing. It had been such a long time that he felt like he didn’t have something suffocating him. Connie made him feel like could actually start recovering from the past. He wanted nothing more.

“I say we can give them a few hours, what do you think?” Steven asked, shyness in his voice.

“Y-yeah, I think we could,” Connie said, nervously.

They both came to the same conclusion. Connie was going to take her leave until she heard the way he asked the question. She picked up on the fact that he wanted her to stay with him. 

Steven really needed her company. He really wanted to know her now. He had to have her and he would do whatever he could to make her feel the same about him. It wasn’t about trying to sleep with her at this point like it had been for others in the past. It was more about the companionship, the comfort that he was able to see in her. The comfort seemed to be what he would need to move on.

Connie got up, sat on Steven’s bed, and leaned her back on the wall, motioning for him to sit next to her. Even though it wasn’t sexual, he tensed up seeing her sit on his bed. Connie noticed his tension and was about to move back to the chair.

“Don’t move,” Steven whispered as he looked to the floor. “Just give me a minute.”

He was going to have to force himself to get over it if he wanted to make things work. The fear was irrational and it made him feel more upset than anything else as it was still dictating his life. Taking a deep breath then letting it out slowly, he closed his eyes to clear his mind of the bad thoughts. He thought about how good Connie made him feel, how her touch made him feel more at ease than before. It could be a regular occurrence if he could let go all of the negative feelings.

Forcing himself to stand, he opened his eyes and made eye contact with her. Looking into her eyes helped him move forward as he wanted to be closer to her. He kept telling himself that she was different and she wouldn’t hurt him. Her touch is what he wanted and damn everything else that would keep him from having that.

Steven climbed on the bed and sat on the right of her, their shoulders touching. The contact with her made him feel relaxed. The tension slipped away, leaving him with an empty feeling, but not in a bad way. It was as if he had a space that had been only occupied by the bad feelings vanish with nothing replacing it right after. Connie was able to feel his shoulders relax and see his whole body loosen up.

“Are you sure you’re okay with this?” Connie asked. “I saw your reaction, but I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable.”

“You’ve actually made me about as relaxed as I have been in quite some time,” Steven said. “I really want to tell you about—”

“Shh, don’t force yourself to talk about it. I’ll still be here for when you’re ready to talk, okay? The day has been rough for you, I can see it in your face.”  


Connie shifted and put her arm around Steven’s shoulders and held him close. Being in her half embrace brought on feelings he hadn’t had in awhile. His emotions were crashing into each other. He felt his throat constricting while his eyes stung, the urge to cry inevitable. He twisted his upper body so he could bury his eyes into her shoulder, feeling the tears spill out fast and hard. The cries turned into sobs. Connie placed both of her arms around him and pulled him as close as she could.

“It’s okay, Steven,” Connie whispered. “Let it out. I’m here for as long as you need me, okay?”

To see him upset like this made Connie feel kind of helpless, even though she was providing him with the support he needed. She had been in this situation a few times with Rose, but it still made her feel the same way. Steven started whispering something that she couldn’t make out what he was saying until she caught the words “I don’t want to be like this anymore.” Connie just let him continue on with his breakdown, being patient with him.

“C-Connie?” Steven asked as he was starting to calm down. He looked at her.

“Yes, Steven?” Connie replied, wiping the tears from his eyes.

“Thank you. T-this means a lot to m-me.”

“You needed this, Steven.”

“I-I needed you, Connie.”

Connie was taken back by his words, but kept her surprise concealed as she was trying to focus on him. Steven started taking deep breaths so he could shake off the rest of the breakdown and actually talk to her.

“That’s what friends are supposed to be for, right?” Connie said with a small smile.

“Is that all you want to be?” Steven asked, not even bothering to mask his disappointment.

“No, but I’m not trying to rush into anything. Don’t take this as me saying no, okay? I really want to know you better, but it will take time. This is all new to me and I don’t do well in situations I haven’t been prepared for.” Connie sighed before continuing. “I brought up a few things to Rose that I knew that would deflect from my insecurities about not being prepared for these things.” Connie paused. “Well, I thought it was deflecting until she called me out on it, so I dug that hole pretty deep.”

Steven stayed silent. He kept trying to focus on the fact that she didn’t turn him down. It was more of a “Not now” and he was trying to convince himself of that. However, it was so hard to accept that she didn’t want to start up a relationship right away. It also didn’t help that his past fucked with his mentality of being with someone right after talking to them.

Steven shifted away from her, trying to keep his internal conflict under control. Connie was able to see that he didn’t like her answer, but as much as he didn’t want to admit it, he was out of his comfort zone just as she was hers. She couldn’t understand why he had the reaction, but decided against talking about it. Connie didn’t expect for him to just be better and talk to her about his hang-ups right away. She knew that time was the only thing that was going to make it remotely approachable. It was as if Steven couldn’t accept that, even though he had been stuck in a point of time.

“Do you want me to—” Connie asked before getting cut off.

“Please don’t go,” Steven said quietly while looking down. “I don’t know how to handle a lot of the emotions that are going on inside of my head and I know that my reactions are scaring you.”

“Steven, you’re not scaring me. I just know that you have a lot going on in your head and I don’t want to make things worse for you. However, I’m not going to say yes to starting up something with you right away.”

Connie put her index finger on his chin to get him to face her.

“Let’s work on you first before we go any further, okay? You seem like you got hurt pretty bad by someone and you’re not able to get out of it.”

“I want to get out of it so bad, but something keeps dragging me back down. I know it’s messing with my head and it’s making me lose touch. It hurts so bad, Connie.”

“If this will put you more at ease, I will be willing to start something up with you, but only after we can get you out of this hole you’re stuck in, okay? Let me get something out of my bag real quick.”

Steven moved so she could get out of the bed. She opened the front pocket of the backpack and grabbed something that stayed concealed in her hand. Steven’s eyes focused on her hand, a look of curiosity coming over his face.

“Close your eyes,” Connie instructed.

Steven was somewhat apprehensive, but did what she asked. He felt her arms go around his neck, feeling something hanging from his neck after she backed off. A gentle kiss was shared before he opened his eyes. Steven reached for the necklace and felt something at the end of it. It appeared to be a gold trident on a thin silver chain.

“This is the trident, or trishul, of Shiva,” Connie explained as Steven studied it. “The three points represent creation, preservation, and destruction. It is also said that the three points represent past, present, and future. I feel that you having this is fitting as it represents both things in their own ways. This is also my promise to you that I will stay with you every step of the way.”

“Are you su—?”

“Yes, I’m sure. Steven, you don’t deserve to stay stuck in the past. Destroy your feelings of the past so that you can recreate yourself for the present and preserve your new self for the future. Once you’re able to do that, it will make everything so much easier and you can get back to living your life on your terms and not someone else’s.”

Connie hugged Steven. He thought about what she just said and it just clicked with him.  _ I will destroy my feelings of the past, recreate myself for the present, and preserve my new self for the future. I will do all of this for you, Connie, if it means I can escape my past and have you waiting for me in the future. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://invaderakira.tumblr.com/
> 
> My Ask Inbox on tumblr is open if you want to come by and ask questions about the fic or whatever you want talk about. The Anon option has been enabled as well so you don't want your username to appear, this will take care of it.


	20. One, Two, Three...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How many times can Greg do this? At least three...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to release 3 chapters a week for the foreseeable future. I am still doing the artwork of the chapters to where I am in the fic as it's still a work in progress (it's gonna be a lot of drawing!) As it stands now, the release schedule is going into the end of April, so if this fic is catching your attention, there's quite a bit more to it!
> 
> You can see the artwork that I'll be doing for this one and past artwork for my other AU (Dancing In The Line of Danger- DJAU) through my tumblr: https://invaderakira.tumblr.com/
> 
> My Ask Inbox on tumblr is open if you want to come by and ask questions about the fic or whatever you want talk about. The Anon option has been enabled as well so you don't want your username to appear, this will take care of it.
> 
> You can also catch me on these platforms as well: IG/Twitter: Invader_Akira (Invader_Akira#0911- Discord)
> 
> I really like to hear other people's perspectives, so please feel free to leave comments. Thank you for taking the time to read my fic!
> 
> See you guys on Friday for Chapter 21: Never Leave Me!
> 
> One warning: Chapter 20/21 are explicit and meant for 18+... See you then

Greg let go of Rose’s wrists and tried to pull away, but Rose wrapped her legs around his waist. She didn’t want him to move as she was already ramping up for her first orgasm. It took him a second to realize what she was doing then proceeded to move with her in the rhythm that she had established. 

Greg removed her hoodie then saw she was wearing his shirt. They smiled at each other. Greg reached under her shirt then ran his hands up her stomach, his touch intensifying the feeling going between her legs. She let out a soft moan, him replying back with grabbing her hips and pulling her into him. It escalated into a short louder moan. 

He leaned over her then kissed her lightly as he ran his hands up her arms and pinned her to the bed by her wrists again. The feel of her wrists in his hands made him even more turned on than he was before as he was touching her skin this time. The rhythm was speeding up, her breathing getting more erratic as she arched her back while flexing her hands into tight fists. He felt her legs start tightening and knew she was approaching the first one. He made sure to stay on course with what he was doing since it was working rather well. She made the request to have him kiss her as she was nearly there.

Greg kissed her deeply as he said he would as he felt her grinding harder and faster. She groaned into his mouth as she came. Making sure she could ride it as long as possible, he kept himself pressed on her while still keeping a rhythm. There was a wetness that went through her jeans and could be felt on his jeans as well.

One,” Greg said quietly before going back to kissing her.

He removed his hands from her wrists so he could hold her as close as he could. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she still was riding the high until he rubbed the right place again. A moan accompanied her hand running through his hair, resting her hand on the back of his neck while her other hand moved to cradle his jawline. His hair felt so soft on her hand. Tightening her legs once again, he picked up the pace until he felt another rush of warmth. He was glad that he was still kissing her when she came again as she was getting louder. Neither of them were above making noises when it came down to it, but they knew that if they got too loud, someone would show up asking questions.

Rose kept herself pressed on Greg until she rode out the wave, then loosened the grip she had on his lower body.

“Two,” he whispered against her lips before pulling away.

He looked down and saw they were both covered in her fluids. It wasn’t totally unexpected, but the amount is what was unexpected. Chuckling at the situation, he knew he was going to have to ask Steven to send Connie back with a new pair of jeans. It’s not like Connie didn’t know what they were up to and it was even expected as she saw how much sexual tension was held between the two. It was more surprising they held out as long as they did.

“I think we’re going to need to get something to put under us if I got this soaked with our clothes on,” Greg said low and with a sly smile. He moved off of the bed and stood up. “I’m going to give you a few minutes.”

“Greg?” Rose asked, slightly slurring due to the feeling that was shooting through her.

“Yes, Rose?”

“You’re good.”

“Am I now?”

“Yeah, you are. I just came twice in less than five minutes. No one else has ever been able to do that before.”

“I’m not  _ that _ good. I’m lucky. You were worked up quite a bit before.”

“Shut it. Don’t ruin this for me.” 

She smiled as she placed her forearm across her eyes, sighing out of pleasure and relief which turned into a giggle. It was clear that she was drunk off of the feelings he just sent through her. How much more could this sensation go if she was already feeling like this with just outer physical contact?

Greg picked up his phone and proceeded to message Steven.

Greg:

_ I know this is going to be awkward to ask, but could you give Connie a pair of my jeans to bring to me when she comes back? _

_ Just trust me when I say I’ll explain later. _

Steven:

_... _

_ I’m going to show Connie the message to see her response. _

_ I’ll make sure you get whatever you need, but I’m not going to answer any more messages until you tell me you’re done. _

_ Stop wasting your time messaging me! You got this! _

Steven’s response made Greg laugh. Since Steven stated that he wasn’t going to answer him again, he placed his phone back on his shirt. He knew that if he was going to keep pushing through the pain, he was going to have to get the action started up again.

“What was that about?” Rose asked, looking at him with a smile on her face. “I heard you laughing.”

“I had to ask Steven to have Connie bring me another pair of jeans after we’re done,” Greg responded. “He said that he was going to show Connie the message I sent him to what her reaction was going to be. Then, he said that he wasn’t going to answer me again until I said we were done.”

“I can already tell what her response is going to be. She’s going to put her hand over her eyes and say “I should’ve warned him.” She was trying to keep from laughing this morning because of last night. I had to change my sheets with how much of a release it was. How I didn’t pass out right after that is beyond me.”

“Uh...huh. If that be the case, where can I grab a towel from? I would like to get back to it if you’re still up for it.”

Rose pointed at the closet next to her desk. She continued the conversation as he grabbed the towel.

“How fair would it be for me to work you up like that and not let you keep going?”

“I know it’s not fair because it’s how you left me yesterday. However, I can forgive that as I still got a few releases between now and then.”

“But those aren’t nowhere near as good as the one you’re going to be getting soon.”

“I’ll hold you to that, Rose Quartz.”

_ That inflection. That smile. _

He placed the towel under her then placed himself between her legs, leaning over her. Rose ran her fingers through his hair, interlacing her fingers on the back of his neck and pulled him to her. The look of desire mirrored itself in their eyes. They were able to feel that there was more than sexual attraction between them. It was as if they were each other’s missing piece.

“Are you ready?” Greg asked. 

“Yes. I’m holding you to that guarantee,” Rose replied with a smile.

Rose kissed him deeply while pressing her upper body against him. The anticipation made it to where his senses were heightened. This made it where he craved her touch more than anything else. He wanted to feel her body against his and he was about to get what he wanted.

Greg pulled away, reached under her shirt, and ran his hands up her sides to pull her shirt off. He was getting to see what he couldn’t touch the night before. The dull shine of the silver navel piercing attracted his attention and made him want to see the other two piercings. Running his fingertips across her exposed skin made her shiver and arch her back slightly. 

A black lacy bra was the only barrier between her chest and his hands. He was very curious about her nipple piercings, about how they would feel in his hands, on his tongue. Reaching for the center of the bra, he hooked his index finger under the clasp and lightly pulled up so he could use his thumb and middle finger to press the sides down. He snapped his fingers together and the clasp slid open.

“That was impressive, Mr. Universe,” Rose breathed out. “I have never met anyone that could do that.”

“I apparently had a thing for finding women that liked to wear this style of bra,” Greg said back. “I see that my affinity is still strong.”

He pulled her upper body forward to take her bra completely off. Running his hands across her upper body sent shivers shooting through both of them. He started teasing her by lightly moving his index finger in a circle on her nipple. A gasp then a light moan was heard, accompanied by a sly smile. While he was still teasing, he moved to the other nipple and flicked it with the tip of his tongue.

“So that’s what you were doing to me yesterday,” Rose half-moaned.

“I was just showing you what I could do with it,” Greg said with a devilish smile.

He went back to where he was then pulled the bar lightly with his teeth which made her press her body against his while slightly whimpering. The feel of her skin against his was an euphoric feeling that made him groan, vibrating her nipple with the resonance of his voice. She started grinding on him once again with them establishing another rhythm. He switched sides and pulled on the other bar lightly before sucking and flicking his tongue across it.

“Mmm, Greg, don’t stop.”

Hearing her moan his name gave him a feeling of exhilaration. It was also something new as none of his previous partners had ever done it. He continued to do what she asked, then felt her legs tighten around him again. Moving just in time to kiss her when she reached her third climax made it feel so intense. She was getting louder.

“Three,” Greg breathed out, grinding into her to have her ride the wave again. 

He grinned as he knew she came three times before getting to the sex. The grip loosened from his lower body, allowing for him to move back. Looking down at his jeans, he saw the whole front was completely soaked.

“Jeans gotta go,” Greg said as he got up from the bed.

“Just give me a minute,” Rose said as she covered her eyes with her forearm, sighing before she started laughing. “This has got to be the best I’ve felt in a long time.”

“We haven’t even gotten the fun part yet,” Greg said in a mischievous tone. “I’ve already made you come three times and I’ve kissed you deep each time. I think I’m on the right track to deliver what was guaranteed. I’m really liking your piercings, by the way. Seems like they made you more sensitive to play.”

“Very much so. It also helped the situation since I like playing with them while masturbating. Your piercings are what initially attracted me to you. I like how you have three in the left ear and one in the right. It’s like you knew that you were going to come across someone that favored the left over the right.” Rose smiled.

“Heh, I wish that were the case. I got them to rebel against my parents when I was 17. I’m surprised they’re still intact as neither of my parents liked the fact that their son had his ears pierced. That’s a story for another time. I think it’s time for me to get back to working on that delivery.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please come by my tumblr page!
> 
> https://invaderakira.tumblr.com/
> 
> My Ask Inbox on tumblr is open if you want to come by and ask questions about the fic or whatever you want talk about. The Anon option has been enabled as well so you don't want your username to appear, this will take care of it.


	21. Never Leave Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg and Rose finally get what they've been after since yesterday...
> 
> Warning: the art is a bit on the crude side and is meant for 18+

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to release 3 chapters a week for the foreseeable future. I am still doing the artwork of the chapters to where I am in the fic as it's still a work in progress (it's gonna be a lot of drawing!) As it stands now, the release schedule is going into the end of April, so if this fic is catching your attention, there's quite a bit more to it!
> 
> You can see the artwork that I'll be doing for this one and past artwork for my other AU (Dancing In The Line of Danger- DJAU) through my tumblr: https://invaderakira.tumblr.com/
> 
> My Ask Inbox on tumblr is open if you want to come by and ask questions about the fic or whatever you want talk about. The Anon option has been enabled as well so you don't want your username to appear, this will take care of it.
> 
> You can also catch me on these platforms as well: IG/Twitter: Invader_Akira (Invader_Akira#0911- Discord)
> 
> I really like to hear other people's perspectives, so please feel free to leave comments. Thank you for taking the time to read my fic!
> 
> See you guys on Monday for Chapter 22: Tell Me How You Feel!

Greg unzipped his jeans and pulled them off. Rose moved her forearm to see him in his light pink boxer briefs, his erection stretching the fabric. Seeing it made her bite her bottom lip, which turned into a smile. The anticipation of actually having whole body contact made their senses heighten.

He walked back to the closet to grab another towel as the other one was nearly soaked through. Excitement wasn’t enough to describe how either of them felt at this moment. It was something they wanted, something desperately needed. He switched out the towels then stripped the bottom half of her body.

Disbelief at the fact that he was able to find someone like her crossed his mind several times. He took the time to admire her naked body. Her nipples stuck out against the color of her skin as they were a darker shade of pink with silver bars going through them. The bars matched the ring that was pierced into her navel.

Rose was a bigger woman, but still within proportion relative to her height. Her chest and hips were a bit more curvy which added on to what would usually captivate others.

“How long do you plan on looking at me before you do something?” Rose asked.

“It takes time to appreciate a sexy woman,” Greg replied, a smile materializing across his lips.

“You’re such a smooth talker, Mr. Universe. I think you’re well past needing a pick up line.”

“I’m just being honest here.”

“I’m being honest when I say I want you to come and fuck me hard.”

Greg took off his underwear, Rose looked on with an arched brow.

“I don’t recall you being that thick,” she said, a hint of surprise in her voice.

“It’s the same one you touched earlier, I swear,” he replied. 

“You must be really excited, then.”

“You have no idea.”

Greg placed himself between her legs. He was so close to having the contact he had been craving, desperately needing.

“Are you ready?” Greg asked while lining himself up with her.

“Ye—” 

He had to have her and didn’t even let her finish her response. They moaned in unison. He leaned forward and put his arms around her, closing her up in an embrace. Their bodies were finally touching and it was heavenly. It was something that neither of them felt prior. In a way, it felt like it was each other’s original first time minus all the awkwardness of being inexperienced. 

Greg leaned his head on her shoulder, savoring the moment. It was as if he were missing something and she was the something he needed. In that instance, Greg wanted no other since he already had who he wanted. He was certain that she wanted him in the same way.

“I—” Greg said before Rose cut him off as he moved upright, still inside her.

“It’s okay,” Rose stated, knowing what he was about to say. “It was just a little unexpected.”

“I have never had this feeling that I’m getting with you. I didn’t realize how much I needed this, how much I needed you.” 

He repeated what she told him the night before.

“You are super attentive since you’ve repeated some things that I thought would be forgotten about. It’s nice to know that you actually care.”

“It’s like I said earlier. I pay attention to the woman that attracts it. I’m actually super observant, but I just put the guise that makes it seem like I don’t care. I’ve learned to read people because of it since people would do things they wouldn’t normally do, thinking I wasn’t watching them.”

Greg leaned in to kiss her then started moving his hips slowly as he backed away.

“Tight. Just the way I like it.”  _ That smile _ . “Are you ready to start?” 

The response was the legs wrapping around his lower body and pressing herself into him. It was all he needed to know. 

He ran his hands from her stomach then down her arms before grabbing her wrists. Moving her arms above her head, he leaned forward to hold her down. He pulled out all of the way, then went back in slowly. His strokes were slow and deliberate so she could feel every inch of him. Going slower actually made it better as he was able to feel her muscles gripping him with each stroke. The motions were fluid as he pushed and pulled himself into her. She corresponded his movements with her own, pushing into him as she flexed her muscles.

The feeling of pure ecstasy was taking over both of them as they started to pick up the pace. He would surprise her by slamming hard into her all the way to his base. A moan would escape her every time he did it as he was doing it at random intervals. The feeling got tighter around him which tipped him off that she was going to reach a climax once again. Moving faster, he started feeling her muscles twitching around him.

“Ah… mmm… Greg, don’t stop!” Rose breathed out.

He started moving his hips to go deeper and harder. As he knew it was coming, he started to kiss her. It wasn’t long before she hit her climax. Her groans of pleasure stifled by their tongues pressing and twisting against each other. He slowed down a bit, but still kept going so she could ride it out again.

“Four,” Greg whispered as he slightly pulled away. “I think I’m doing a decent job. What do you think?”

“I-I-I can’t t-think,” Rose stammered, her breathing heavy and rapid.

“I’m going to take that as a ‘yes’.” He quietly chuckled as he let go of her wrists and moved upright. “Do you want me to give you a few minutes?”

“P-please.”

“I’ll stop moving, but I’m not pulling out.” The twitching was still intense.

“Thahh-t’s fine.”

Greg leaned forward, putting his hand on one side of her so he could look into her eyes. He smiled at her.

“You’re beautiful,” Greg said softly, cupping his other hand on her jawline. “I’m glad that I actually met you. I didn’t expect for all of this to happen. I have never been this comfortable with anyone else. Thank you.”

A gentle kiss was placed on her lips.

“I think I might have one more left in me before I’ll give up, Mr. Universe,” Rose said, her voice slightly quivering.

“You let me know when you want to s—” 

Rose cut him off by pulling his lower body with her legs, making him push himself into her. Greg let out a gasp then a moan. She smiled at him. After wrapping his arms around her, he started the pushing and pulling once again. She placed her hands on the back of his neck. 

They wanted the contact of being close together. Nothing else existed around them as they were too focused on each other. A deeper connection was forging between them. It was something that neither of them thought would happen so soon.

Breathing became more erratic as the pace picked up once again. This time, the sensation of something pulling at his core was letting him know that he was approaching the end. He was hoping that she was reaching her end as well. Shortly after, there was confirmation that she, too, was reaching the end as she tightened and pulsed around him. 

“I’m starting to feel it,” Greg breathed out.

“Come for me, Greg,” Rose replied in the same tone as she pushed herself into him, syncing herself with his movements. “Do it deep inside me.”

“Please, fuck me harder!” The intense flexing of the muscles made the sensation much more pleasurable. “Don’t stop, Rose!”

She moved to where her mouth was right next to his ear.

“Please come for me, Greg,” Rose seductively moaned.

“I’m about t—”

Rose started to kiss him as he finished, his deep groans echoing in her throat. As soon as she felt him climaxing, she followed along and came as well. They were still kissing deeply as she started moaning.

“Five,” Greg whispered. 

The orgasm was nothing like he felt before. It felt like he was literally drained as he had never one that big before. It could be said that it was the best sex that either of them had. He wasn’t sure if he was going to pass out due to the different sensations crashing together at once. As much as he didn’t want to, he pulled away and laid on his side next to her. Passing out on top of her wasn’t something he would want to ruin their first time.

“Normally...” Greg breathed out. “I… would cuddle,… but I’m not… sure if I’m… going to pass… out. Just… give me… a minute, okay?”

Rose propped herself up on her elbow then looked at him.

“Was it that intense?” Rose asked, running her other hand through his damp hair.

“Very much… so. Never had… one… like that… before.”

“You were right though.”

“About?”

“You are the best fuck I’ll ever have.” 

“Really?”

“Well, you did make me come five times. You did what you said you were going to do.”

Rose happily sighed before breaking out in laughter. The emotions were making her drunk once more. Her laughing made him smile and it wouldn’t be a sound that he would ever grow tired of hearing. The feeling of passing out finally dissipated. Grabbing his phone from the chair, he checked the time. It felt like they spent several hours together as they were enveloped in each other. 

“We’ve officially known each other for 24 hours,” Greg smiled.

“It’s been the best day of my life,” Rose replied.

“Mine, too. I don’t know what I’ve done to have someone like you. I never thought I would’ve met someone that I had that connection with. Come here.”

He opened his arms so she could cuddle up against him. The feeling of her skin on his was something that couldn’t be compared to. It was something that he knew that couldn’t be forgotten. The memory of the last 24 hours was something that would stick with him forever. 

“Promise me something,” Rose whispered to him, while looking him in the eyes.

“Anything,” Greg whispered back.

“Never leave me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please come by my tumblr page!
> 
> https://invaderakira.tumblr.com/
> 
> My Ask Inbox on tumblr is open if you want to come by and ask questions about the fic or whatever you want talk about. The Anon option has been enabled as well so you don't want your username to appear, this will take care of it.


	22. Tell Me How You Feel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connie and Greg have a conversation about how Greg is feeling about Rose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to release 3 chapters a week for the foreseeable future. I am still doing the artwork of the chapters to where I am in the fic as it's still a work in progress (it's gonna be a lot of drawing!) As it stands now, the release schedule is going into the end of April, so if this fic is catching your attention, there's quite a bit more to it!
> 
> You can see the artwork that I'll be doing for this one and past artwork for my other AU (Dancing In The Line of Danger- DJAU) through my tumblr: https://invaderakira.tumblr.com/
> 
> My Ask Inbox on tumblr is open if you want to come by and ask questions about the fic or whatever you want talk about. The Anon option has been enabled as well so you don't want your username to appear, this will take care of it.
> 
> You can also catch me on these platforms as well: IG/Twitter: Invader_Akira (Invader_Akira#0911- Discord)
> 
> I really like to hear other people's perspectives, so please feel free to leave comments. Thank you for taking the time to read my fic!
> 
> See you guys on Wednesday for Chapter 23: Am I Good Enough?

Connie and Steven were starting to get worried as they hadn’t heard anything from Rose and Greg for a bit. Connie was going to take the chance and go back to check on them. Steven showed her the text that he got from Greg and did exactly what Rose said while smiling. 

Steven gave her Greg’s jeans to take back to him, which she put in her bag. She felt that it would’ve been kind of awkward for her to be walking around with a pair of men’s jeans. She hugged Steven before leaving. He really didn’t want to let her out of his arms, but he didn’t want the hug to be taken as something else. Reluctantly, he let go. 

“Don’t forget what I told you, Steven,” Connie said. “I want you to get better, okay? You have my number so if you need anything or want to talk, message me.”

“I know,” Steven replied. “As long as I have you around, I know I’ll get better.” He gently smiled at her. "Would you mind if I kissed you again?"   


Connie moved closer to Steven and kissed him as she put her arms around him. He embraced her back and pulled her to his body. The kissing intensified as she moaned into his mouth. She was very conflicted with her feelings regarding him. There was no denying that she liked him, a lot. But what was getting her was the fact that she knew he needed to get better first before attempting another relationship.

Connie really wanted to start something with him sooner rather than later, but she felt like it wouldn’t work out in any of their favor. The blame of a failed relationship wasn’t something that would bode well with either of them. It would worry her if she started something with him and he inadvertently allowed for the toxicity of the last relationship to bleed into it. She knew that it would drive her away and tear him even further apart. Seeing the look of fear, terror in his eyes when she was first attempting to get him to sit beside her on his bed was something that didn’t sit well with her. It was a look that she didn’t ever want to be the cause of.

“I really like you a lot, Steven,” Connie whispered as she pulled away. “I’m sticking to my promise of starting something with you after you get better. That doesn’t mean to rush your healing since I want you to be in a better place mentally. I want you to be happy, okay?”

“Yeah,” Steven replied. “I look forward to when I can say that we’re together. I really do want to tell you so much, but I know that I can’t get a lot of it out right now.”

“It will come with time as long as you want to get better. Like I said, I’ll be here whenever you need me. Start taking care of yourself, okay?”

“Okay.”

Steven gently squeezed her hand as he smiled at her. He was willing to do whatever he could to make sure he would end up with her. It was something that he knew he had to have.

“I’ll see you later.”

Connie kissed him gently before backing away to leave. After walking out the door, she proceeded to message Rose to see if she would respond. Walking down to the lobby, she decided to give it a few more minutes before going back to their room. For whatever reason, Connie didn’t feel like she needed to panic about Rose. When they would go out and something like this happened, Connie seemed to have the intuition of Rose needing her and would come to her aid when needed. After all, Greg had already proved that he actually wanted to be with Rose. That was the sign that she knew it would be okay to leave them alone.

After not receiving a response, Connie tried to prepare herself for whatever was behind the door. She really didn’t want to intrude on them, but Connie felt like she gave them more than enough time to be horizontal. It’s not like she hadn’t seen naked people before. Hell, she’s come in a few times while Rose was with someone while they were at a few parties. It was to a point that it didn’t really bother either of them.

Approaching the door while taking a deep breath, Connie put her ear to the door so she could hear if something was going on.

Silence.

She breathed in and then out as she quietly put her keycard into the slot. Opening the door slowly and looking down at the floor, the room was silent barring the deep breathing sounds coming from the other side of the room. There was a lamp in the corner of the room that partially illuminated the room. Their room smelled like him mixed with the scents that were normally in the room. Connie didn’t find it offensive since it was more of the same scent that Rose had on her the night before. 

Looking up slowly while closing the door quietly, she saw that they were both asleep. Rose was cuddled up to him. It made Connie smile. She also knew that Rose would never spend the night somewhere else in the respect of actually staying in their bed after she had her time with them. Rose wouldn’t bring anybody back to their apartment they shared before coming to the university either. Connie knew that this was something completely different from anything else that they both encountered in the past.

Debating on whether or not to stay, Connie heard movement while she set her bag on her bed. She kept her back to them so she wouldn’t embarrass Greg.

“Hey, Connie,” Greg whispered while sitting upright. He didn’t want to wake Rose up. He clenched his jaw as he moved since the pain in his back was unrelenting.

“I have your jeans in my bag,” Connie whispered back, leaving her back turned to him while getting his jeans out of her bag. “I knew that I should’ve warned you about this.”

Greg smiled as Rose got her response correct.

“It wasn’t anything I couldn’t handle. I just knew that I couldn’t go back to our dorm without someone spotting me. It would’ve been pretty awkward to be stopped for it, you know?”

“Yeah.”

“You can turn around. I’m covered.”

Connie turned around to see Greg shirtless and the comforter covering his lower half. He ran his hand through his hair and styled back the spiky front as Rose slicked it back with his sweat after they were done. Seeing the marks on his collar bones made her smile since she saw that Rose marked him. This was definitely a real thing they had between them since Connie knew Rose didn’t leave marks on others despite people leaving them on her. Greg started blushing as he saw Connie smile when looking at him.

“I can see why Rose wanted you so bad. You look pretty good. I see that you are now the property of Rose Quartz. She even got you twice. You should definitely feel honored that you got both of them. I don’t think she’s ever done that.”

Connie walked to him and gave him his jeans. She could see that he had a shy smile going on. He already knew that Connie was complimenting him. It was nice to hear that he looked good and that he had something to show for it.

“Connie? If you can give me a minute, I would like to talk to you, if you’re okay with it.”

“You better leave something here so Rose doesn’t think you ghosted her. If you ever do that to her—”

“I’m not going to ghost her. Not really my style. I suppose I could leave my phone. If she needs to get a hold of us, you still have yours. My other pair of jeans are still here somewhere.”

Connie turned around so he could put his jeans on. After hearing the zipper being pulled up, she turned around and saw Greg’s back was facing her. She gasped as she saw Greg’s back. There was no way in hell that Rose could’ve done that to him, but then it dawned on her. Steven made mention that they got into a physical fight. What the hell did Steven do to him?

“Let me get the first aid kit before you put your shirt back on,” Connie said. “That looks like it hurts… a lot.”

“Yeah, it’s not feeling too good.” 

Greg grabbed his belt from the chair and threaded it through the loops while Connie went into the bathroom to get the first aid kit. He was starting to see why Rose and Connie were so close. There was an air of comfort that he felt around Connie. She made sure that she could take care of Rose in any way that was needed. Connie didn’t know him as much as she wanted, but she was willing to do the same thing for him.

She returned a few seconds later, kit under her arm as she was putting on nitrile gloves. As she was in the medical field, she knew what needed to be done and she wasn’t sure if he was going to be quiet since she knew it hadn’t been cleaned.

“Hey Greg?” Connie whispered. “Let’s go into the bathroom since I need better lighting and you’re probably going to wake Rose up with how much this is probably going to sting.”

“Yeah,” Greg whispered back as he grabbed his shirt. 

Greg followed Connie into the bathroom, then he quietly closed the door behind him. He sat down on the toilet lid with his front facing the wall, leaning forward, and resting his forearms on the edge of the tank. Connie started prepping the things needed to clean his wounds. They still kept their conversation in a whisper.

“Did you not get yourself looked at when you were with Steven at the nurse’s office?” Connie asked. “I’m going to start getting on to you if you don’t take care of yourself. I’d really hate to see something happen that could’ve been prevented.”

“I wasn’t focused on myself at that point in time,” Greg said. “I was the reason why we ended up there to begin with.”

After moving his hair to the front of his shoulder, Connie started applying the antiseptic to his back which made Greg inhale air through his teeth in pain. At least she didn’t have to worry about him moving around as he stayed still, but his back tensed up at the pain. Connie heard him cursing under his breath as he gritted his teeth. The radiating heat could be felt through the gloves.

“You know, if you would’ve had this looked at earlier, it wouldn’t be hurting so bad right now.”

“I’m pretty sure the sweat didn’t help at all. My shirt also kept tearing the dried blood off of the scratches as it dried to my shirt. Rose was worried about it as well and she did whatever she could to not touch it.”

“Rose knows the drill and probably knew that I would be getting a hold of you. She knows I don’t mess around with these things.”

“She also knows that you’ll take care of her.”

“I’ve been doing it for nearly 14 years. You’ll be taking my place soon enough.”

“I’m not replacing you nor do I want to. I want you to still be there for her and I know that you have a few things that you can provide her with that I can’t. Just because I step in doesn’t mean that you need to step out and I will never make her choose.”

Connie paused before asking an important question.

“Do you love her?”

“Wouldn’t you think it would be too early to say something about it?”

“Greg, don’t play stupid with me, especially when it’s regarding her. This is more than just a fling between you two. We both know it is.”

Greg breathed out slowly. He wasn’t sure if he was going to be getting a lecture about what she thought his answer was going to be. The last thing he wanted was to make Connie upset. Greg breathed in slowly before beginning again.

“I do love her. I have never felt this way with anyone else,” Greg stated. “I told her that I have loved her for quite some time, but never knew how to approach her.”

“Uh...huh,” Connie slowly replied.

Greg wasn’t sure on how to take Connie’s answer. He knew that Connie was just trying to look out for Rose, but Rose already stated that he had to win Connie’s favor before she would fully commit to him. Sure, she said she loved him and just slept with him, but knowing hers and Connie’s past together, he was able to understand why Connie was trying to filter out potential partners. Everything could all go out the window if Connie didn’t approve of him. However, he didn’t know that Connie made up her mind before having the current conversation. 

Connie just didn’t want to leave Rose in a bad position. She didn’t want to see Rose get hurt yet again. If anything, she wanted Rose to finally get into a stable relationship that wasn’t going to leave her more fucked up than she was before. Connie wasn’t above beating down Greg if he hurt her after Rose trusted him. She would make sure he wouldn’t do it to anyone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please come by my tumblr page!
> 
> https://invaderakira.tumblr.com/
> 
> My Ask Inbox on tumblr is open if you want to come by and ask questions about the fic or whatever you want talk about. The Anon option has been enabled as well so you don't want your username to appear, this will take care of it.


	23. Am I Good Enough?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg is feeling insecure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to release 3 chapters a week for the foreseeable future. I am still doing the artwork of the chapters to where I am in the fic as it's still a work in progress (it's gonna be a lot of drawing!) As it stands now, the release schedule is going into the end of April, so if this fic is catching your attention, there's quite a bit more to it!
> 
> You can see the artwork that I'll be doing for this one and past artwork for my other AU (Dancing In The Line of Danger- DJAU) through my tumblr: https://invaderakira.tumblr.com/
> 
> My Ask Inbox on tumblr is open if you want to come by and ask questions about the fic or whatever you want talk about. The Anon option has been enabled as well so you don't want your username to appear, this will take care of it.
> 
> You can also catch me on these platforms as well: IG/Twitter: Invader_Akira (Invader_Akira#0911- Discord)
> 
> I really like to hear other people's perspectives, so please feel free to leave comments. Thank you for taking the time to read my fic!
> 
> See you guys on Friday for Chapter 24: You Are Important To Her!

Greg stared at the wall, still trying to decipher Connie’s answer. The wounds still stung after Connie cleaned them up. They were in the process of having healing ointment put on them before applying the bandaging. He refrained from moving, but started thinking the curse words rather than vocalizing them as he had before. There was hesitance in him wanting to ask with what she meant by her responses. All he knew was that he would do anything that he could to prove to anyone that he loved and cared for Rose. Doubt would be casted upon him if anyone knew that he made up his mind about how he really felt about her in 24 hours. 

“Greg, are you okay?” Connie asked. “You haven’t said anything in a bit.”

“Yeah,” Greg answered, breaking out of the stare. “Just thinking about a few things.”

“About?”

“Do you really want to know?”

“If I didn’t, I wouldn’t be asking. I know it’s about her. You said that you wanted to talk to me so talk to me.”

“Be honest with me, Connie. What do you think of me? Do you think I’m the one for her?”   


Connie paused to think about her answer. It made Greg worry a bit. Would she be hyper critical of him? Would she say that he wasn’t good enough for Rose? It brought about several flashbacks of his father saying that he wasn’t good enough for anything and why couldn’t he be like some of the other DeMayo men and actually be successful. Negativity was building in his mind.

“Well, she did tell me that you value honesty above all else and you seem to be very sincere about everything you’ve said or done. You actually show that you care for and about her. You treat her with respect and make her happy. It’s something that I haven’t ever seen in any of her past partners. You’re the first one that she has ever stayed with after having her time with them. I’m not counting the ones that evolved into a sorry excuse of a relationship as she still didn’t stay with them afterward.”

Connie paused once again to gather her thoughts about him. As she applied the bandaging, she continued on.

“She would never bring anyone to the apartment we shared before we came here and she would never stay anywhere else, even when she was in a relationship. There would be times when she would come home at sunrise, but it would be after staying up all night. She would always make sure she was home before I left to go to work. I suppose it was her way to say that she made it home in one piece if I wasn’t with her.” 

Connie stopped for a bit while wondering how Greg was taking everything she was telling him. However, she knew that if she paused for too long, Greg would probably take it the wrong way. She saw that he was already stressed about talking to her as is, even though he asked if they could talk. Connie continued on. 

“You’re different, Greg. Not only did she mark you as hers, she did it twice. If I didn’t like you or trust you, I wouldn’t have pulled you into the room earlier and I definitely wouldn’t have let you be alone with her. I’m also doctoring your wounds. I wouldn't really be this concerned or as willing to do it just for anyone if it wasn’t an emergency. And you’re the hottest one, if I do say so myself.”

Connie smiled since she knew he was blushing. The skin on the back of his neck gave him away.

“Don’t misconstrue that last sentence as me trying to pick up on you,” Connie stated, her smile coming through her whisper. “She knows that I won’t hesitate to point out when someone’s hot. Hell, I’ve told her that I think she’s hot. If I’m saying that you’re hot to your face, I approve of you. Besides, I’m going after your friend.”

“Thank you for the compliment,” Greg said, his whisper trembling with nervousness. “It’s nice to know that her best friend thinks I look good.” 

Greg bit his bottom lip while debating if he wanted to ask the next question. He knew it was something that needed to be addressed, but he wasn’t sure if he was prepared for the possible answers that would come from it.

“Am I good enough for her? I know that you just said all of that, but it’s playing on something in my past. I just need to know if you think I’m good enough for her.”

“You’re the best thing that has happened to her. I wouldn’t be saying all of this if I didn’t think you weren’t good enough for her. I’m not one to string along someone, especially someone that is important to her. However, I’m only going to give you this warning once: if you ever hurt her, I’ll make sure you think twice before you do it to anyone else. I’m not above beating your ass. You wouldn’t be the first one I’ve done it to. I wouldn’t have been able to protect Rose as well as I have if I didn’t know how to fight.”

“As do I. I’m the one that taught Steven how to fight. Our little incident proved that he can fight back well, but still couldn’t win against me.”

“Speaking of that, your back resembles a badly bruised burn. What the hell happened?”

“Has he said anything to you about his past?”

“A little. I’m not trying to force him to talk since it seems like he’s in a bad place mentally. He was a little upset when I told him that I didn’t want to start something right away. I want him to get better and be in a better place before I’m willing to attempt a relationship with him. I also told him that I want him to talk to me about these things as we go along and that things will only get better if he wants to get better.”

“That’s the reason why we had our fight earlier. He wouldn’t talk to me about something that was going on and it was affecting him so badly. He thought he was hiding it well until I pointed it out to him. I started the fight by slapping him as my patience was gone by that point and it just got worse from there since I kept antagonizing him. He grabbed me by my shirt and shoved me against the wall a few times before I was able to push him away from me. When he pulled me with him, I leaned forward so I could get out of his grip by having him pull my shirt off. I said something to him and he tackled me into the wall and ground my back into the concrete with his body weight as we slid down the wall.”

Connie cringed at the thought of having a concrete burn.

“That explains why it looks like a burn.”

“He tried to punch me and I barely moved in time. Since I moved, he punched the wall at full force. Hearing the sound of something breaking right next to your ear isn’t pleasant in the slightest.”

“Ow. He must’ve had a lot of power behind his fist if he broke it like that.”

“He was very angry as was I. Those emotions tend to make things worse. I had an emotional outburst at him earlier and he backhanded me to set me straight. His middle knuckle went full force into my cheekbone which is why I have a bruise under my eye and why his other hand is fucked up. He damn near knocked me out.”

Greg paused. Just remembering the event made him feel angry about everything. He continued on.

“He let something get so out of control that it turned into something physical when it shouldn’t have been. I questioned if he ever trusted me since that’s what started this entire thing from yesterday. I got offended that it felt like he didn’t trust me after he accused me of potentially lying to him in the future to cover for her. I kept trying to get him to open up to me. I just wanted him to know that he could come to me about anything, but he suffered in silence and made it to where he was living in his own hell. I just wanted to be there for him, but he wouldn’t let me. I tried so hard to protect him from various things, but I couldn’t protect him from himself. I hope that he’ll actually talk to you about everything.”

“You don’t have a headache, dizziness, or feel nauseous, right?”

“I feel fine.”

“I’m just checking since you said he almost knocked you out. Usually something like that gives you a concussion. Being with Rose should’ve been the last thing on your mind had you had one. You also seem like you’re stubborn about getting the proper medical help. I’m going to break you of that since you know that I’m in the medical field.”

“If you’re willing to take care of me, I‘ll make sure that I get the proper help. I don’t think Rose would let me go without it for an extended amount of time.”

“That’s because she knows that I’ll get after her, too.”

“I wish Steven would let me be there for him like you’re there for her. I just want to make sure he’s okay, you know?”

“Yeah. Going back to what you said about hoping that he will open up to me, I think he’s leaning more towards wanting to talk about it. He was trying to say something to me earlier about some of the things, but I told him not to for now since the day had been rough on him. I didn’t want him to shut down because he tried to force himself to talk after dealing with whatever went on today. He also said that he wanted to talk about these things, but he couldn’t get it out. I gave him something to remind him what needs to be done for him to get better and to prove that I would be with him every step of the way. I also told him that I would start something with him when he got better. He deserves to be happy.”

“Yeah, he does. Please be better to him than the bitch that did this to him. He’s a sensitive person to begin with and all this did was make it worse.”

“Let’s make a deal. I’ll make sure that I take care of Steven if you take care of Rose.”

“Deal.”

“I’m done now. You’re not going to be able to take a shower since I just put on the bandaging. Don’t go too crazy with the body spray.”

“I’ll just bathe myself in the sink or something. I’m not going to go without. I already look like I don’t change my clothing.”

Greg stood up and faced Connie. Looking at the marks on his chest again made her excited all over again. It caused her to smile at him. Crimson lined across the bridge of his nose.

“Did you still want to talk?” Connie asked as she disposed of the gloves.

“If you’re okay with it,” Greg responded as he slowly put his shirt on. “Since we are together now, I would like to know the person that plays an important part in our lives better.”

Connie smiled at what he said. She saw that he had a certain charm about him.

“You’re a smooth talker.”

“So I’ve been told.”

Connie opened the bathroom door and walked out with Greg following behind her. Connie saw that Rose was still asleep, so she stayed as quiet as she could. She turned around, looked at Greg, and put her finger to her lips. Greg nodded to her as he stepped into his shoes. Placing his wallet and phone on Rose’s desk, Greg was showing that he would be returning in the event that Rose woke up while they were gone. There was no intention of ghosting her in the slightest. After all, he did promise to never leave her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please come by my tumblr page!
> 
> https://invaderakira.tumblr.com/
> 
> My Ask Inbox on tumblr is open if you want to come by and ask questions about the fic or whatever you want talk about. The Anon option has been enabled as well so you don't want your username to appear, this will take care of it.


	24. You Are Important To Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connie and Greg go for a walk to talk about things regarding Rose and something that Connie found out about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to release 3 chapters a week for the foreseeable future. I am still doing the artwork of the chapters to where I am in the fic as it's still a work in progress (it's gonna be a lot of drawing!) As it stands now, the release schedule is going into the end of April, so if this fic is catching your attention, there's quite a bit more to it!
> 
> You can see the artwork that I'll be doing for this one and past artwork for my other AU (Dancing In The Line of Danger- DJAU) through my tumblr: https://invaderakira.tumblr.com/
> 
> My Ask Inbox on tumblr is open if you want to come by and ask questions about the fic or whatever you want talk about. The Anon option has been enabled as well so you don't want your username to appear, this will take care of it.
> 
> You can also catch me on these platforms as well: IG/Twitter: Invader_Akira (Invader_Akira#0911- Discord)
> 
> I really like to hear other people's perspectives, so please feel free to leave comments. Thank you for taking the time to read my fic!
> 
> See you guys on Monday for Chapter 25: Acceptance!

Greg followed Connie out of the room, closing the door slowly and quietly behind him. They walked downstairs then out of the building. Connie was surprised that he was willing to engage in an extensive conversation with her, but he did say he wanted to get to know her better. The fact that he was taking initiative was making Connie more content and confident in her decision about liking him.

“So, what did you want to talk about?” Connie asked as they started walking along the path that Greg and Rose walked the night before.

“Do I have your complete approval?” Greg asked. “I just want to make sure. There are a few things about my past that are making this a bit difficult for me. My parents kind of instilled in me that they didn’t like anything about me or that I was a failure.”

“So you have parental issues as well?”

“As well? What do you mean?”

“The reason why Rose and I are so close is that she had me to make her home life more bearable. Her moms are overly critical about everything she does and would constantly find something to pick at or tear her down. I agreed to go along with her plans if she stayed with me to do our schoolwork when we were younger. We would go out to parties after dark since she would sneak out or stay with me. We both covered each other. 

“She moved out as soon as she could. We ended up sharing an apartment together for the last two or so years. My parents consider her their other daughter as they started to understand the situation she was dealing with at home. My parents were somewhat strict, but they also gave me some freedom. They allowed for me to stay out late or do whatever else we did at the time, but they made sure I stayed on top of my schoolwork. Since I was having to get all of my work done, Rose did as well because of our arrangement.”

“I see. She commented on my piercings earlier and I told her that my parents never liked the fact that I wore them. I got them as a way to rebel against them. If they were going to give me shit about stupid stuff, I figured that I would give them a reason to say something, you know?”

“I noticed that you introduced yourself as an Universe even though you and Steven aren’t related. I don’t think that’s dawned on Rose, either. I saw what your last name is. What’s the story there?”

Connie saw that his demeanor changed to one that clearly communicated that he didn’t want to talk about it. “Uncomfortable” was an understatement. If it meant winning over Connie, he would force himself to do it. Greg took a deep breath to calm his nerves before explaining.

“Was. I didn’t have my plate changed after I changed my name. I changed my last name shortly before coming here and the rooms were already labeled. I try to do whatever I can to not look at the nameplate. Legally, Universe is my last name, but I’m still in the process of getting it changed on everything else. It was the final thing I did to rebel against them. I changed my last name to Steven’s since I didn’t want to be associated with them anymore. 

“I think they were also insulted that I changed it to Steven’s last name since they took it as me disgracing the family name and that I considered a single parent family to be better than them. They were extremely traditional. Steven’s mom considered me a second son and had no issue with me taking it as I asked her permission beforehand. I was always told that I wasn’t good enough, I wasn’t successful like the other men in my family, and that I was a disappointment.” 

Greg paused to think about what he was going to tell Connie. Rose had little to no idea about what he was telling Connie. It wasn’t like he was trying to hide it, but she also hadn’t said a lot about her parents either. Connie saw he was struggling to talk about it. She didn’t think that it would’ve been a trigger or she would have avoided it.

“Having their only child change his last name was the final “Fuck you” to them and they didn’t want to have anything to do with me after that. I was forced into so many things and they always said that my interests didn’t matter to them. I had to hide the fact that I wanted to be a musician and I had to stash everything related to it. I kept my guitar at Steven’s house since I knew that if it was found, it was going to get destroyed. I adopted the lazy and carefree attitude as a façade since my parents already chalked me off. What would be the point of trying if they weren’t ever going to positively acknowledge anything I did? I put forth just enough effort to get by, nothing more.”

“You seem to be a little different than when we were all together yesterday. It’s like your attitude changed after talking to Rose. The way you are now, is that who you actually are?”

“Yes. That wasn’t too far off from how I actually am. Steven couldn’t see that I was revealing more of my true self as time went on, especially after his incident. It has clouded so much of his mind that he had a difficult time perceiving things that were going on around him. That was also another point of contention between us. He thought I hadn’t changed over the last few years, so he was still treating me like I was the immature teenager I used to be. It was one of the things that set me off yesterday. Now you know more about my past than Rose does. I’m not trying to hide it, but I’m not just going to spring this on her. I’ll answer if she asks.”

Connie took a minute to process everything Greg had told her. She knew he was being upfront about everything and not just anyone would do that for no reason. It further solidified her feelings she had about him and it confirmed that she was right to trust him now. It was then that she understood why he asked her those questions earlier. Past issues caused him to question several things and Connie saw that he was insecure about her decision regarding him. It was like he was trying to make sure that she was being real with him and not giving him false hope. It was something that neither of them wanted ruined.

“I mean everything I’m telling you, Greg,” Connie stated. “I’m not trying to string you along as I mentioned earlier. You’re important to her and I don’t want to stand in the way of that.”

“You’re important to her as well,” Greg replied. “I just wanted to make sure that you were fine with us since you have been protecting her all of this time. She also said that she wouldn’t fully commit to me until you made a decision. She takes what you have to say very seriously.”

“She always has. I wouldn’t offer my opinion unless she asked, but I might as well say that I told her my opinion regardless as she constantly asked me how I felt about something or what she should do.”

Connie looked at Greg and saw that he still had some concern regarding how she felt about him, about the two of them, about their future. There wasn’t much more she could say since she voiced most of what she thought. She answered everything he asked her. What else could be discussed at this point?

“Greg, what’s going on?” Connie asked. “Talk to me.”

“This is one of those things that I’m worried that will get taken from me,” Greg said in a voice a bit above a whisper. “It feels like this is something that is too good to be true. I’ve been used to being treated like shit for so long. Please tell me that what you’re saying is the complete truth and that all of this isn’t a sick joke.”

“Greg, I’ve been honest with you since you asked me to be. I have no reason to lie about any of this. I believe you when you say that you love her. Did she say it back?”

“She did, actually. She kept trying to stop me when I was initially trying to say it. I knew that she was feeling the same by looking at how she was around me. I paid close attention to her actions and her body language. Despite what Steven said, I do pay attention and can read people for the most part due to me having the façade of having people think I didn’t care about things. I even told her as such. I think I surprised her with what I picked up about her. I know a lot people probably wouldn’t have picked up on the fact that she’s left handed or that she likes to have her hand held. She also favors my left hand and subconsciously grabs it. Piercings seem to be something else that she’s into.”

“Oh yeah. She said that was one of the things that attracted her to you. I’m pretty sure you saw the ones that she has. That was an interesting night!” Connie grinned at the memory. “You are right about her liking her hand to be held. It makes her feel like she has a deeper connection to you.”

“You really know her inside and out.”

“She’s very open about herself with me and always has been with a few exceptions. Most things that would normally embarrass people don't bother either of us. The only reason I had my back to you earlier was to keep you from getting embarrassed about being naked. It’s nothing I haven’t seen before that’s for sure. In short of fucking her, I’ve seen all of her. Hell, I called her out yesterday about taking care of her pent up frustration that she had because the two of you kept teasing each other.” 

Connie paused for a bit to figure out how to put her next thoughts into words as it was something that she didn’t like talking about. However, she felt that Greg needed to know the extent of how far she would go to protect Rose. Connie continued on.

“She can tell you that I don’t take her trying to hide things very lightly. Let’s just say that when she tried to hide the fact that she was getting the shit beat out of her by her ex-girlfriend, I ripped Rose a new one. It made it to where she wasn’t even going to attempt to hide anything else from me. I also went and paid a little visit to her ex-girlfriend. I’m surprised that the bitch didn’t call the cops on me after I got her back tenfold what she did to Rose. I suppose she wasn’t in too good of a shape to do anything after I knocked her ass out. I still did the responsible thing and put her on her side so if she got sick, she wouldn’t die because of it. I know she still likes to bother Rose in hopes that she’ll go back to her. You would think that she would’ve picked up on the fact that I’m not leaving Rose’s side by now.”

Greg stopped moving forward to process what Connie just told him. Connie went one step further until she realized that Greg stopped. Rose did mention that it was the worst relationship she had ever been in, but did not mention how much Connie lost her shit.

Connie turned around to look at Greg. He had a bewildered look that evolved into a thousand yard stare after hearing what Connie had to say about the matter. It caused him to slightly fear her, even though he knew there wasn’t a reason for him to be as such. It’s not like he was going to be leaving Rose. Not under his own accord anyway.

“Greg?” Connie asked while waving her hand in front of his face. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Greg responded as he snapped out of his daze. 

“I don’t think you are. I don’t want you to be bent on thinking that I’m just saying all of this. Trust me, if I didn’t want you around her, you wouldn’t be here talking to me about her. I’ve already said that I was okay with you being with her. I don’t know what else to say at this point. It’s all on her now. I’m just here to make sure something doesn’t happen to her.”

“I’m just so insecure about this.”

“I can tell. What can I do to ease your mind about all of this?”

“It’s not on you. I just have to get over it.”

“There’s not much more that can be said or done. You’ve already had her say that she loved you, she marked you twice, you got to stay with her after your time was up, I gave you my approval after fixing you up, and she is expecting for you to be there when she wakes up. Trust both of us, we want you around. You said that you didn’t like when Steven questioned your trust, please don’t do the same to her and me.”

Connie gently grabbed Greg by his shoulders and looked into his eyes.

“I’m going to tell you the same thing I told her. Don’t make this a self-fulfilling prophecy. Remember, you are important to her. That makes you important to me now. You got me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please come by my tumblr page!
> 
> https://invaderakira.tumblr.com/
> 
> My Ask Inbox on tumblr is open if you want to come by and ask questions about the fic or whatever you want talk about. The Anon option has been enabled as well so you don't want your username to appear, this will take care of it.


	25. Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg thinks back on his past and how much things have changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to release 3 chapters a week for the foreseeable future. I am still doing the artwork of the chapters to where I am in the fic as it's still a work in progress (it's gonna be a lot of drawing!) As it stands now, the release schedule is going into the end of April, so if this fic is catching your attention, there's quite a bit more to it!
> 
> You can see the artwork that I'll be doing for this one and past artwork for my other AU (Dancing In The Line of Danger- DJAU) through my tumblr: https://invaderakira.tumblr.com/
> 
> My Ask Inbox on tumblr is open if you want to come by and ask questions about the fic or whatever you want talk about. The Anon option has been enabled as well so you don't want your username to appear, this will take care of it.
> 
> You can also catch me on these platforms as well: IG/Twitter: Invader_Akira (Invader_Akira#0911- Discord)
> 
> I really like to hear other people's perspectives, so please feel free to leave comments. Thank you for taking the time to read my fic!
> 
> See you guys on Wednesday for Chapter 26: What's In A Name?

Greg looked down at the ground after Connie asked for confirmation. She was right and he knew that he needed to shake the negativity from his thoughts or else things would go downhill fast. Anything he asked, she answered honestly like she said she would. There was no hesitancy involved. He knew that he needed to let go of the insecurity.

Greg looked back at Connie.

“I gotcha, Connie,” Greg said quietly.

“How are you supposed to take care of her if you’re doubting yourself? Put your faith behind all of this. I told her that you would be the last one she would be chasing after for a reason. I know this is really early to mention, but I’m going to say it anyway. I expect for her to ask if I’ll be her Maid of Honor and I expect for you to ask Steven to be your Best Man.”

“Wow, you do have a lot of faith in me,” Greg half chuckled out.

“I’d be lying if I said I didn’t. I don’t go around trusting anybody and everybody either. Take what I’m telling you with everything you can. Believe me when I say I want you to be with her. I had my mind made up before I left you two earlier. Now, please, stop doubting this. If you keep doubting this, you would be doubting not only me, but her as well. If you’re able to trust her, you’ll be able to let the insecurity go. Do you trust her?”

“I do and I know she trusts me.” Greg sighed. “I know that you’re trusting me as well.”

“You’ve been sincere about everything, so why wouldn’t I? Congrats, you survived “The Talk” and then some. You’re the only one that has actually addressed everything I had for you and meant everything you said. If you still don’t believe that I want you around, ask Rose about “The Talk”. She’ll tell you how serious I take it.”

Connie let him go. “Are you good now?”

“Yeah.”

“No more doubt, okay?”

“Okay.”

“I made a deal with you and I expect for you to be a man of your word and follow through. You’ve followed through with everything else. Don’t allow for this to be any different. Who knows if I’ll need your help with getting Steven through his rough patch? I want us to be friends, especially when we’re going to be with each other’s best friend.”

“I can see why Rose always asks for your opinion. You are very smart about these things.”

“Yeah, I’m so smart that I had a meltdown because I couldn’t deal with a new situation so much that I had to deflect with some stupid shit. I dug my hole pretty deep with that one.”

“She told me. I also cut her pretty deep as well. I brought up her ex by asking if she wanted me to hide things from her or talk down to her like she did. That was a mistake and I apologized for it. I wasn’t thinking clearly and my emotions got the best of me.”

Connie flinched at what he said. She knew that Rose didn’t like talking about it and to have him bring it up like that made it even worse.

“I’m rather surprised that she was still wanting to talk to you after that. She was the worst thing that I’ve had to deal with. I made sure she knew that I didn’t take too kindly to how she treated Rose. That relationship is what made it to where Rose didn’t want to get involved with anyone else. Her mental state was pretty fucked up for a while after that one. That’s when she had me start filtering people. “The Talk” has scared away quite a few people that would chase after her. I’m okay with being the Psycho Guardian when it comes to this.”

“Earn that nickname, did you?”

“Definitely and one that I proudly used. I think I can retire that name now since I actually like you and don’t feel the need to go off on you.”

“That’s good.”

“We probably should head back. Like I said, she’s expecting you to be there when wakes up. Remember everything we talked about, okay? If you ever have anything that you would like to talk about, you can always message me. We’re friends and I like to extend whatever support I can, especially when it comes to Rose. Make sure you’re taking care of yourself because if you don’t take care of yourself, how do I expect for you to take care of her?”

“I can see why Rose likes to be around you. You are very comforting and I see a lot of myself in you. I still want to have you around her, around us. Again, you’re important to both of us. Thank you, Connie.”

Greg hugged Connie. Connie had a shocked look on her face as she didn’t expect for him to do that. She shouldn’t have been that surprised as she kept pointing out that he was hot and marked. Also, the fact that Connie approved of him made him feel so much better about everything. 

“I promise that I will do whatever I can to make sure that she’s taken care of,” Greg whispered. “I already told her that I would never leave her after she asked for me not to. As long as she’ll let me, I will always be with her.”

Greg started tearing up as all of the emotions were crashing together. He was elated that he found the love of his life and a new friend that accepted him for who he was. He felt her arms come around the small of his back as she didn’t want to hurt him. Knowing that she hugged him back and took his injury into consideration made it all the more real. It instilled the confidence he needed to get past the insecurities and the fear of whether he would be accepted by her. 

Greg let her go. Connie saw that he had tears in his eyes. She gently smiled at him as he smiled back while wiping the tears out his eyes. He was glad that she was okay with him expressing his emotions. The past had scarred him in that respect. He would remember his father saying that men didn’t show emotion and said that Greg was a few choice slurs. 

When his parents saw the piercings, it further drove the question if their son was actually what his father kept calling him. His father would threaten to beat it out of him because he didn’t raise whatever slur he wanted to call him that day. In hopes of deterring Greg from keeping the piercings, his father would constantly call him names, but it backfired as Greg stopped caring what either of his parents had to say by that point. His father would constantly question his masculinity or his intelligence whenever he found Greg resisting to join the sports teams or not wanting to participate in any of the clubs.

“You got this, Greg,” Connie said. “Let’s head back.”

Greg nodded, then started walking on the path back to the dorms with Connie walking on the right of him. It made him think about how much his life had changed over the past few years. For the life of him, he couldn’t understand why his father made him work alongside him at the family business. All his father would do was talk shit about him to his face. About how he was a disappointment to the family, about how his interests were bullshit to them. 

As much as he wanted to not be there, it was paying for him to stay out of his parents’ house. It also paid for his interests that he knew his parents disapproved of, but they didn’t know what he was doing outside of work and he was fine with that. They were also firm believers that children should move out at 18 as they considered him an adult by that point. However, they still tried to control his life after he left until he actually stood up to them. They backed off when they saw the fury, the rage that was behind his words when he confronted them about it. 

Greg was more willing to stand up to his father by that point as he learned how to fight a few years before that. He showed that he was no longer afraid, no longer forced to be subservient. Hell, he’d been in several fights since he first learned how and when he would show up with cuts and bruises, his father would point out that it was nice that someone was beating the shit out of him. There wasn’t any awareness that Greg was the one that usually won and that he lashed out because someone was fucking with Steven or pushed him to the breaking point.

Greg was very protective of Steven as Steven only had his mom. His mom refused to talk about his father in general. She never badmouthed him, but it also appeared that she didn’t mourn him being gone. There wasn’t any evidence of him existing with the exception of Steven. Steven caught on quickly that his mom was never going to answer anything related to his father, so he stopped asking in his early teens. He was definitely his mom’s son as they shared a lot of the same attributes and he resembled her in their smile. The smile was a family thing as Rose had it as well. Greg knew his father despised the fact that he chose Steven’s family over his own and definitely knew that he outright hated the fact that Greg decided to get rid of his last name. 

The memory was vivid. When his father caught wind of Greg changing his name, he tried to shame him into not doing it. He apparently didn’t learn from the piercing situation that Greg didn’t give two shits what his father thought of him. He wasn’t ever sure why they didn’t have more children. Maybe one of them would’ve been better than him and it would’ve taken the focus off of him.

When Greg changed his name and got the documentation stating what his legal name now was, he took a picture and sent it through a message. It wasn’t even a minute later that he received an outraged call from his father saying that Greg was dead to them and that they never wanted to see him again. Greg retorted with hanging up in the middle of the tirade and then blocking both of his parents’ numbers. He was glad that he was about to leave to go to Empire City to go to college with Steven. It was then that he tried to force anything related to his previous name and life down so he wouldn’t have to think about it. If it wasn’t thought of or talked about, it didn’t exist, right?

He had moved in with Steven’s mom at that point so his parents wouldn’t know where to look for him in the event they tried to show up. Steven’s mom also wouldn’t let his father step foot into her house and had told him to go away in so not nice words the one time he came by trying to find Greg prior to him moving in. It wasn’t weird to them that Steven wasn’t living there at the time as Steven’s mom considered Greg as a second son and she knew of the situation. She had extended the offer to him several times before he actually took her up on it. Steven would still come by to see them constantly. However, it was during this time that Greg realized that Steven had something going on with him, but wouldn’t even acknowledge that something was there. Greg just thought he would tell him in time, but was later proven wrong… very wrong.

Connie did bring up a good point about Rose not questioning his last name. It didn’t really occur to him at the time since it was just something hanging in the background, not being noticed as it was something he accepted as himself. He was pretty sure she picked up something about it since she knew that Steven was an only child. If anything, she didn’t know why he changed it to Steven’s last name. Greg had asked permission to use it as it was Steven’s mom’s last name as she never married. She was elated to hear him ask and asked why he didn’t change it sooner. 

Him and Connie arrived back at the dorms with nothing more said between the two of them on their way back. Connie could tell that he was deep in thought and didn’t want to interrupt him. Greg planned on asking Rose what she knew about his last name and would reveal everything to her. He didn’t care that he would have to explain the whole story again as he just wanted her to understand more of his past. It would be one of the most difficult things to explain, but if he was able to talk to Connie about it, he should be able to with Rose. He wanted her to know what he had to deal with growing up and how he did his damnedest to ensure that he would never be like his father. About how he wouldn’t let his bad experiences mold him into something he would hate. About how he didn’t ever want to go home again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please come by my tumblr page!
> 
> https://invaderakira.tumblr.com/
> 
> My Ask Inbox on tumblr is open if you want to come by and ask questions about the fic or whatever you want talk about. The Anon option has been enabled as well so you don't want your username to appear, this will take care of it.


	26. What's In A Name?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg explains to Rose and Connie more about his past. The past can be a scary place...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to release 3 chapters a week for the foreseeable future. I am still doing the artwork of the chapters to where I am in the fic as it's still a work in progress (it's gonna be a lot of drawing!) As it stands now, the release schedule is going into the end of April, so if this fic is catching your attention, there's quite a bit more to it!
> 
> You can see the artwork that I'll be doing for this one and past artwork for my other AU (Dancing In The Line of Danger- DJAU) through my tumblr: https://invaderakira.tumblr.com/
> 
> My Ask Inbox on tumblr is open if you want to come by and ask questions about the fic or whatever you want talk about. The Anon option has been enabled as well so you don't want your username to appear, this will take care of it.
> 
> You can also catch me on these platforms as well: IG/Twitter: Invader_Akira (Invader_Akira#0911- Discord)
> 
> I really like to hear other people's perspectives, so please feel free to leave comments. Thank you for taking the time to read my fic!
> 
> See you guys on Friday for Chapter 27: My Name Means Everything!

Connie and Greg walked through the door to their dorm room to see Rose laying on bed, fully clothed and reading something on her phone. Rose knew that him and Connie had gone off to have a talk with each other since they were both gone when she woke up. She initially feared the worst when he was gone after waking up, but when she saw what he left behind, she knew he would be coming back. It was strange to her to have someone “leave” her after instead of it being the other way around.

As they walked in, Rose looked at them and smiled. To see her best friend and him together was one of the best things ever. It meant that they were getting along and that she possibly had “The Talk” with him. Neither of them looked distraught so she assumed that whatever they talked about went over okay. 

Judging by Rose’s reaction, Greg was able to hide his discomfort with the conversation he just had. He focused all his attention on her so he could do what he normally did and shove the thoughts off to the side.

“Hey Rose,” Greg said as he walked over to her. “How are you feeling?”

“I have never been that relaxed, ever,” Rose replied, smiling at him as she sat up and placed her phone on her desk. Greg pulled out a chair and sat next to Rose. “Hey Connie, did you two have ”The Talk”?”

“We did actually,” Connie replied. “He’s the only one that has passed everything I threw at him and I actually like him a lot. I saw that you do too. I have to commend you for finding such a sexy man. I’m also retiring the infamous nickname since I know that it’s no longer needed.”

Greg blushed at her compliment.

“You saw the marks, didn’t you?”

“Oh yeah,” Connie replied with some enthusiasm and a mischievous smile. “I never thought I would ever see that. I also cleaned up his injuries.”

“I gathered when I saw the bits in the trash can. I’m surprised I didn’t hear you going off on him since he didn’t get it taken care of while we at a place that would’ve taken care of it.”

“I didn’t go off on him, but I did give him a warning.”

“Connie, don’t tell me you’re going soft on him.”

Rose smiled.

“I had my mind made up with you two after I heard you two arguing. I knew you two weren’t too happy with each other at the time. However, I knew that if I left you two alone, you would work through it, especially when I said to remember what you and I talked about. I saw that I was right when I came through the door and saw that he was still here and that you were actually cuddled up to him. I was hoping that I wouldn’t be walking in on you two still going at it, but Steven and I were getting worried about you two. We hadn’t heard anything for a bit.”

“It’s not like you haven’t seen me naked before. Greg, on the other hand...” 

“What little I did see of him made me even more confident in my decision. He’s really handsome, I’ll give him that.”

“I know, right?! The rest of him is just so...” Rose sighed, excitement coming through. 

They were having a conversation about Greg as if he wasn’t there. Greg just sat there and listened to them go back and forth about him while his face burned up. Connie did say that she would point out to Rose when she thought someone looked good and for her to say that she found Greg sexy, it meant a lot to Rose. To see Rose agreeing with whatever Connie had to say about him made him burn up even more. He was glad that he made friends with Connie or else everything she was saying would’ve felt awkward.

“Okay Rose, if this doesn’t shout that I trust him, I don’t know what else can at this point. I didn’t feel the need to panic or be right outside. I actually stayed with Steven the entire time, barring the five minutes I waited to see if I would get a response after I messaged you.”

Rose had a shocked look on her face. Greg wasn’t sure what that meant. Connie grinned at her as she started up again.

“That’s the look I was expecting. I think Mom and Dad will like him, too. You and I will have to take him to see them next time we go home. I’m sure he can stay with us since we have the extra bedroom.”

“The next time we go home is for the winter break. I’m pretty sure he would like to go h—”

“No, I do not!” Greg interjected. “Fuck t—!” He cut himself off when he realized that he had the outburst, his eyes widening at the thought.

“What was with that reaction, Greg?” Rose asked, startled by his answer. 

Him and Connie both looked at each other as they both knew that he was about to go into what he was telling Connie beforehand. Rose looked at both of them with confusion. She wanted to know what was going on, especially when they knew something that Rose didn’t. It was made even worse when they both mirrored the look of concern. Greg looked at the floor and he took a deep breath.

“I don’t ever want to go home if I can help it,” Greg said quietly as he lifted his head to stare at the wall. “My upbringing wasn’t the best and I don’t ever want to see my parents again if I can help it. I call Steven’s house my home. His mom considered me as her second son and I stayed with her until Steven and I came here.”

“Wait,” Rose said. “I think I knew about you since Steven’s mom is my aunt. She was talking to one of my moms about having you there, but didn’t mention you by name. She said that you were actually Steven’s best friend and that you were staying with her until you and Steven came to Empire City.”

“That sounds about right.”

“That was the last time I saw my mom as well since my moms were adamant about me coming to see them before I left. Connie saw how much I didn’t want to go and see them, but I decided to be the bigger person and go. I knew Connie wasn’t far away since she was my next door neighbor and she was visiting her parents as well, so it made the visit a little more bearable.”

“Did she say anything else?”

“I heard her mention something about the DeMayos, but I wasn’t familiar with the name. She said that she didn’t like the father and how their son was—.”

Greg flinched upon hearing Rose say the last name. Rose saw his reaction. She could tell it didn’t sit well with him.

It occurred to Rose that it was him that they were talking about, but his last name didn’t match the family that was being talked about. He had Steven’s last name, her aunt’s last name. Her expression dropped at the revelation.

“Rose, are you okay?”

“What was your last name? Was she talking about you?”

Greg looked at the floor, clearly looking very uncomfortable with the conversation. He really didn’t like to talk about it and even talking about it with Connie made him frustrated. Even though he knew it was going to need to be discussed, it didn’t make it any less difficult. He even planned on talking to Rose about it, but he didn’t expect for it to still affect him as much.

“Greg, what was your last name? Why do you have Steven’s last name?”

Connie saw how distressed Greg was getting as he kept fidgeting with his hands. She also saw his reaction when Rose said the last name earlier.

“Rose, it was him that they were talking about,” Connie said quietly. “His last name was DeMayo. There were things that led up to Greg changing his last name to Steven’s.”

“Connie, you knew and didn’t tell me?”

“Rose, I just found out myself. I asked him the same question since I saw that his name plate had his other name on it. I saw it when I went to see Steven.”

“Rose, I did talk to Connie about my past as she was addressing some of the issues I was having with believing her about having her approval,” Greg said in a voice above a whisper. “It was difficult to talk about it then, so bear with me. I want to tell you about my past, but I didn’t expect for it to be this hard on me still.”

Greg felt his left hand being grabbed. Rose held his hand in hopes that it would calm him down. He looked over at her and met her eyes with his. She saw how much he was hurting over this. He didn’t want to hear that name ever again as he was trying to leave that part of him behind. A name he didn’t want to remember having.

“I changed it because I didn’t want to have anything to do with them. I took Steven’s last name as his mom felt more like family than my own. I did ask her for permission before I did it. She asked me why I didn’t change it sooner. My parents got insulted at the fact that I chose Steven’s family over them. They also didn’t like the fact that she was a single parent as they were very traditional and believed that a family was defined with two parents. I got tired of being told that I was a failure or asked why I wasn’t successful like the other men in my family. They also discounted my interests and didn’t give two shits about what I had to say about being in whatever they forced me into. My father took to calling me insulting names because of my piercings and that I displayed my emotions. They constantly questioned my sexuality because of those things. My father said that he didn’t raise whatever insult he decided to call me that day and that I needed to have the feminine things beaten out of me.”

Greg paused for a second to collect his thoughts. Looking over at Rose, he saw that she was tearing up. She saw how much pain he was in talking about it. He squeezed her hand before he started again.

“My father also had me working alongside him at the family business. I never understood why he wanted me there when all he did was insult me and talk shit about me to my face. I didn’t want to stay there, but it paid for me to move out. They believed that once I turned 18, I needed to be kicked out as I was an adult and that I needed to provide for myself. I moved out as soon as I could. I stayed with Steven until I got up enough to get an apartment. I was rather surprised that it didn’t take long since they paid me quite a bit. 

“It was funny that they hated anything I was interested in, but in a way, they funded my interests. They also tried to still run my life even though they kicked me out. They thought that just because they paid me that it meant that they could still tell me what to do with my life. I worked my ass off to make sure that I earned it. But of course, they kept trying to say that they were paying me to do nothing. I don’t know why they wouldn’t just fire me. They were rather adamant about me staying there and working for them. They really didn’t like it when I told them to stop trying to control me. It was the first time that I actually stood up to my father and pretty much told them that they had no right to dictate my life as I was no longer living with them. I tore my father a new one and I didn’t hear anything about it after that.”

Rose had tears freely falling at this point. She kept her hold on his hand and that’s what was getting him through the explanation. Connie was also tearing up listening to him explain a few more things that they didn’t talk about on their walk. She went over to Greg and hugged him by putting her arms around his neck. He put his free hand on her back and squeezed her back. Greg closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He was in very good company and he was glad that they both accepted him for everything he was. There was nothing more he could ask for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please come by my tumblr page!
> 
> https://invaderakira.tumblr.com/
> 
> My Ask Inbox on tumblr is open if you want to come by and ask questions about the fic or whatever you want talk about. The Anon option has been enabled as well so you don't want your username to appear, this will take care of it.


	27. My Name Means Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg loses it... Then disappears...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to release 3 chapters a week for the foreseeable future. I am still doing the artwork of the chapters to where I am in the fic as it's still a work in progress (it's gonna be a lot of drawing!) As it stands now, the release schedule is going into the beginning of May, so if this fic is catching your attention, there's quite a bit more to it!
> 
> You can see the artwork that I'll be doing for this one and past artwork for my other AU (Dancing In The Line of Danger- DJAU) through my tumblr: https://invaderakira.tumblr.com/
> 
> My Ask Inbox on tumblr is open if you want to come by and ask questions about the fic or whatever you want talk about. The Anon option has been enabled as well so you don't want your username to appear, this will take care of it.
> 
> You can also catch me on these platforms as well: IG/Twitter: Invader_Akira (Invader_Akira#0911- Discord)
> 
> I really like to hear other people's perspectives, so please feel free to leave comments. Thank you for taking the time to read my fic!
> 
> See you guys on Monday for Chapter 28: We Know Them!

Greg still hadn’t told them about when he changed his name. He hoped that this would be the last time he would have this conversation. It was something that didn’t want to be reminded of. He was so close to getting rid of his old name. Getting rid of something he no longer wanted to be a part of. He wasn’t interested in ever introducing Rose to them as he was not going to seek them out. It was something that he preferred for her to not be exposed to. It would also go against what he promised Rose. Greg would do whatever he could to not go back on his promise.

After Rose and Connie calmed down, they both looked at him with sadness in their eyes. How he wasn’t more screwed up was beyond either of them. It made them admire his resilience, his strength. What he was saying was resounding with Rose more than she would’ve liked, but it was yet another thing they had in common. Rose assumed that Connie told him about her past, so she knew that he understood that her upbringing wasn’t much better.

“I didn’t think anything of my now last name having any bearing as it was something that was there in the background. It’s kind of like when you’re used to seeing something everyday and don’t pay much attention to it. I never want to hear that fucking excuse of that family name ever again,” Greg stated, hatred lining his voice with the last line.

Greg started smiling remembering the reaction his father had when he sent the picture to him. There was a bit of schadenfreude that he associated with it. Connie and Rose looked at each other with an arched brow. It was disconcerting to them how he shifted gears so suddenly. It was the final act that actually made him feel like he was actually a person as he didn’t have to listen to the insults and being torn down ever again. They considered him dead to them, which is more than he could’ve ever asked for.

“After I got my name changed, I sent a picture of the documentation stating what my legal name was now. It wasn’t even a minute later that I got the call that I was so glad to get.” 

His smile got bigger. It was as if he was starting to become unhinged. The look that was exchanged between Connie and Rose was one of uneasiness.

“My father called to say that I was dead to them since I was no longer one of them. He said I was a disgrace to the family name.” Greg started laughing. “I was so glad that I was no longer tied to them! I didn’t even let him finish insulting me. I fucking hung up on him and blocked both of their numbers. It was the last time I heard from either of them and I knew that they wouldn’t come looking for me as Steven’s mom wouldn’t even let my father near her house. She told me that she said this to him the one time he came looking for me: “I don’t want you here, so take your sorry ass out of here. If Greg was here, I still wouldn’t tell him that you showed up. He obviously doesn’t want to see you, so take the fucking hint and don’t come back. You come back, you may not walk away in one piece.””

Greg’s eyes widened as he was still in his crazed state. The smile was still there and completely different from what it normally looked like. Connie knew that one of them needed to intervene before it escalated into something.

“Greg?” Connie asked apprehensively. “I know you’re not okay.”

There wasn’t much else she could say since he was actually letting out all of his frustration he had about the situation. She knew it would be pointless to ask him if he was okay as he was clearly not.

“I’m completely fine!” Greg said as he looked at Connie with a deranged expression. “I don’t know why you’re saying something is wrong!”

“You are not fine, Greg. You’re going off of the deep end.”

“But I’m not. I think the entire thing finally hit me. I don’t have to put up with their bullshit anymore! I don’t— I don’t...!”

“Rose, call Steven.” Rose nodded as she grabbed her phone and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Connie was trying to keep calm as panicking would do nothing but make the situation worse. She placed her hands on his jawline so she could get him to look at her.

“Greg, what is this all about? You’re scaring Rose,” Connie whispered as she looked into his eyes. She could see that his pupils were dilated, indicating that he was putting his body under a lot of stress. “Is it that bad? Did you ever…” 

Connie trailed off as it occurred to her that he never actually addressed the issue and it was all coming out now. He was having a breakdown. There was a knock at the door. Connie knew that Rose needed to step away from the situation and wasn’t going to force her to come out. Connie opened the door to a very distressed Steven. He rushed over to Greg and put his wrists where he would’ve grabbed him if he were able to.

“Greg, what’s going on?” Steven asked quietly. “Rose called me and said that something was going on with you.”

“I don’t know what they’re talking about, Steven,” Greg replied. “I’m completely fine.”

“Greg, you’re not fine. I need you to talk to me.”

“Why? There’s nothing to talk about! There’s nothing wrong!”

Steven saw that this was going nowhere fast. He stepped back and pinched the bridge of his nose while sighing. Steven wasn’t sure what to do.

“Connie, what happened?”

“He was trying to explain why his last name was the same as yours.”

Steven closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, letting it go slowly. He knew Greg didn’t like talking about the name he used to have. It was as if it was a burden on him. Steven knew that Greg never wanted to hear or see the name again and would be quick to correct anyone that tried to use his old name. Hell, he would face the opposite direction when unlocking the door to their dorm so he wouldn’t look at their name plate. 

It was a very sore point for Greg and for him to just force it away didn’t sound like something Greg would normally do. Looking at Greg’s condition, he knew that Greg didn’t want to address this as it would put him back in the past that he was trying to escape. He put his wrists back where they were beforehand.

“Greg, you’re an Universe and you always have been. You know Mom said you were her other son and rightfully so. You were never their family. You are my family. You know that she would introduce you as Greg Universe when we met anyone new. I need you to repeat after me: I am an Universe and always have been. My name is Greg Universe.”

“I-I am an Universe and a-always have b-been. M-my name is Greg U-universe.”

Steven could tell that Greg was forcing himself to say it. He couldn’t understand how Greg kept it to himself this entire time. It struck Steven particularly hard as he realized that he did the same thing to Greg. However, he knew he had no time to lament the fact now. 

Greg went quiet as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Breathing out slowly, he stood up while causing Steven to step back. He felt as if things were closing in on him. His body, his mind were in pain, but was quickly replaced with numbness. The sound of static in his ears made it difficult to concentrate on anything.

Making a straight line to the door, Greg moved fast. It caught Steven and Connie off guard. After rushing out the door, Steven ran to it and there was no sign of Greg. There wasn’t a point to run after him when they didn’t even know which way he went.

Connie looked at Rose’s desk and saw that Greg never picked up his wallet or phone. This also marked off a place of where he could be as his room key was in his wallet. Steven started swearing quietly. How could he not see that Greg didn’t face that particular problem? Maybe Greg hid it that well or he thought if he kept burying it, it would go away on its own. 

There was no way that this could be Greg. Greg dealt with his problems as they came, but then again, Steven didn’t hang around him much before they left for Empire City. He was dealing with the fallout of his relationship at the time. If there were any lingering problems, he wouldn’t have been able to spot it before they came anyway. There wasn’t any sign after they arrived and started living together. It hurt Steven to know that he did the same thing to Greg. He was able to see why Greg was so upset. How could he help someone when they wouldn’t let him?

Connie approached the bathroom door so she could check up on Rose. Connie knocked to see if Rose would respond to her. The door opened. There stood Rose, her eyes shut and breathing out slowly. She couldn’t believe that she knew about Greg before coming to Empire City. It hurt her to know what Greg was subjected to as Steven’s mom stated why Greg was living with her. She just remembered thinking at the time that it must have been so bad for Steven’s best friend and hoped that it would turn out for the better. It wasn’t known that it was going to turn out like this. It was also something that she let go of as she didn’t know that it was him. There was no reminder until now of needing to remember it as it just seemed like something in passing.

Rose kept her composure as she knew that there was no reason to get upset about it. She was all too familiar with the feeling he was experiencing. The feeling of the past creeping on him like it did. The only difference between them is that she never had a breakdown like he was having right now. She dealt with her problems a little differently than he did. However, the way she was dealing with then was just switching out what issues she was being plagued with. 

When she had been sleeping around, it made her forget about what her parents would think of her or the stressors she was dealing with at the time. She was making someone feel better with her body, but it would leave her feeling empty in the respect of not having someone to call her own. With the relationships she did manage to forge, they ended badly somehow.

“Rose, talk to me,” Connie said. “I know you’re not okay, but I need to know how you’re feeling.”

“You want my honest answer?” Rose answered. “I’m not sure how to feel right now. To hear why he was living Steven’s mom wasn’t something I was expecting. To know that I knew about him around a few months ago and felt bad for him kind of blew my mind.”

“Wait, you knew about him before you met him?” Steven asked.

“I didn’t know it was him. My moms wanted me to go by there and visit before we came here. I only went because I took the high road and that I knew had Connie for back up since she was my next door neighbor. Your mom was there talking to one of mine and I heard them talking about how bad Greg’s father was and how Greg moved in so his father wouldn’t come by to bother him.”

“Man, I wish I would’ve been there when she told his father to not come back. He moved in with Mom about a month before we came here. He continued to work under them, but then stopped showing up when we had two weeks left. He knew his father was going to go off on him when he found out about the name change. He seemed to be a little too calm when he was telling me how they responded. It didn’t occur to me then since he was always someone that faced his problems. I didn’t think he still had this much of an issue with it. To think that I just did the same thing to him and wouldn’t tell him what was going on with me.”

Steven sighed. Connie could see how hurt he felt about the situation.

“It’s getting dark, so we better go and try to find him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please come by my tumblr page!
> 
> https://invaderakira.tumblr.com/
> 
> My Ask Inbox on tumblr is open if you want to come by and ask questions about the fic or whatever you want talk about. The Anon option has been enabled as well so you don't want your username to appear, this will take care of it.


	28. We Know Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While trying to find Greg, Rose and Steven talk about their respective relationships.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to release 3 chapters a week for the foreseeable future. I am still doing the artwork of the chapters to where I am in the fic as it's still a work in progress (it's gonna be a lot of drawing!) As it stands now, the release schedule is going into the beginning of May, so if this fic is catching your attention, there's quite a bit more to it!
> 
> You can see the artwork that I'll be doing for this one and past artwork for my other AU (Dancing In The Line of Danger- DJAU) through my tumblr: https://invaderakira.tumblr.com/
> 
> My Ask Inbox on tumblr is open if you want to come by and ask questions about the fic or whatever you want talk about. The Anon option has been enabled as well so you don't want your username to appear, this will take care of it.
> 
> You can also catch me on these platforms as well: IG/Twitter: Invader_Akira (Invader_Akira#0911- Discord)
> 
> I really like to hear other people's perspectives, so please feel free to leave comments. Thank you for taking the time to read my fic!
> 
> See you guys on Wednesday for Chapter 29: Finding You!

Connie pulled out a map of the campus. There were several marks and notes written on it. Connie knew that he couldn’t have gone too far as he was on foot. It was good that her parents had her learn the campus, but this wasn’t what she expected to have to use the information for.

“So he could be in any of these places,” Connie stated, pointing to a few places near their dorm building. “I know that he couldn’t have gotten far, even with us planning on where to look.”

“How do you want to do this?” Steven asked.

“One of us should go with Rose since I don’t trust being out at night without some kind of deterrent.”

“I can go with her if you’d like, but I don’t want to leave you by yourself either.”

“I know how to fight, so I’ll be okay.”

Steven looked surprised at what she said. Why would she know?

“If you’re sure, then I’ll go with Rose then.”

After taking a few pictures of the map, Connie handed Rose a flashlight. They set out to find Greg. Connie went to the left while Rose and Steven went to the right. Steven and Rose walked along the path, searching in the places along the way. Rose didn’t know that asking about his name would go that badly. She looked at Steven. Maybe he could provide some insight about him since they had been best friends for several years.

“Steven?” Rose asked.

“Yes, Rose?”

“What can you tell me about him? I know we’ve only known each other a little more than a day, but it just feels that I’ve spent years with him. I have a different feeling about him that I hadn’t had about or with anyone else. I’m pretty sure that you are doubting our relationship.”

“I know I would’ve before I started feeling the same about Connie. I’m glad she came along when she did. She’s actually the force that’s driving me to get out of this hole I’ve been in for the past few months. She wants me to get better before she tries to be more than friends.”

“She’s a wise woman. I love her so much. She’s the reason why I’ve been able to make it this far in my life. You know how my moms are.”

“I’m surprised that you didn’t snap while living under them.”

“I got close a few times, but Connie was there to get me through it. I realized as I got older that I was just switching out the problems I was dealing with. You took the same approach, but I don’t know what you were trying to achieve. I just jumped from bed to bed to make others feel good and I was able to forget the bullshit. However, it was just something that got pushed out of the way to make room for the new bullshit.”

“I was looking for someone to be with. Unfortunately, it was usually a one-night stand or...”

Steven trailed off, not sure if he wanted to say anything more about it. He sighed. It wasn’t known to him at the time how much he could talk about it. Connie stopped him from talking about if for a reason, he thought. Rose snapped him out of his thoughts.

“I think I have more of an idea of what happened, Steven. You don’t have to say anything more about it. I just know that we both have had to deal with some relationship issues. It’s kind of like how you didn’t know how bad my ex-girlfriend was. Connie didn’t take too kindly to me trying to hide the fact that I was getting beaten by her.”

“Wait, what?!” Steven was taken back about how casual Rose sounded about it.

“Yeah, she wasn’t nice, but it took Connie for me to realize that I didn’t need to stay in something like that. That bitch was the reason why I kind of backed off of going around. However, since you had mentioned her to Greg, he tried to throw her in my face when we were having a disagreement earlier. He did apologize, but I still don’t like the fact that he said it to begin with.”

“Oh. Had I known that, I wouldn’t have said anything about it.”

“I didn’t expect for you to. Connie made sure she was put in her place. She also was not too happy with me trying to hide it from her. “Not too happy” is putting it lightly. Let’s just say that I’ll never try and hide things from her again. After she had her talk with me, she went and paid a visit to the ex. I don’t understand why they would still try and contact me knowing that Connie is around me.”

“Why would that be a thing?”

“When Connie went and paid her a visit, she called me after to tell me that she paid her back and then some. Connie had some bruising and cuts on her hands from how hard she beat her.”

It occurred to him why Connie said she knew how to fight. He wondered to the extent of how much Connie beat the ex down. Steven knew that having bruised knuckles from fighting was a common thing, but to hear that Connie took it upon herself to stand up for Rose made him question a few things about her. Did she take on the role of someone that looked out for her? How far had she gone to ensure that Rose was okay? He could see why he was able to get past the bed thing to sit next to her. She had an air about her that demonstrated that she could put people around her at ease. It also demonstrated the lengths she was willing to go to protect those that she deemed closest to her.

“Are you the reason that she knows how to fight?” Steven asked.

“To a point, yes. Her parents made her take self defense courses when we were still in high school. She stayed on top of the skill and it has served us well as she’s bailed my ass out of a few situations,” Rose explained. “Her parents tried to prepare her for as many situations as they could, but there are some things that can’t be learned, only experienced. The reason why she knew of all of the different hiding places is because her parents made her learn the ins and outs of the campus in the event of an emergency.”

“Uh...huh.”

“She also didn’t know how to deal with you either.”

“Yeah, she told me about it. I just want to get better for her. You know some of the feelings you're having about Greg? Yeah, I'm experiencing them with her. Fucking was not the first thing that came to mind surprisingly. I didn't realize how much I wanted and needed her."

"Don't make it completely for her. You're not going to be able to heal properly if you don't also focus on yourself."

"She actually gave me something as a reminder of what needs to be done and her promise to get me through this."

"Are you wearing Shiva's trident?"

"You knew what it was?"

"Steven, I've known the woman for 14 years. Let me ask you this: was her response to the message that Greg sent earlier something along the lines of "I should've warned him"?"

"Yeah, that's exactly what she said. You really do know her."

Steven smiled while pressing his hand over where the trident rested under his shirt. He was feeling something that he hadn't felt in a long time. The feelings of elation, of optimism, started taking place where the intrusive thoughts once were. The subtle constriction occurring in his chest was slowly dissipating.

Rose noticed in the dim lighting of the light post that Steven had a faint smile and it didn't seem forced or there being something trying to disguise itself behind it. It made it seem like he was already starting to change or making an active attempt to move past it. Seeing his hand resting on his chest, she definitely knew that he was actually wearing it. She wanted him to get past whatever was making him sink so low. The general idea that she was getting over what happened to him was that a female wronged him, but didn’t know how bad it was. It wasn’t something that she wanted to press from him.

Rose knew that Connie would treat him way better than anyone else he’d been with. Connie always treated everyone with kindness and respect unless there was a reason not to. She would be courteous to everyone she met, but she was normally cold or distant from the people that wanted to take it farther than a one-night stand with Rose. Connie would go with that approach as the people that wanted to take it further were people she didn’t much care for to begin with. Greg and Steven were the only ones that she actually liked all the way from the beginning. 

To see Greg’s face when he actually made eye contact with Rose was one of amazement. Connie could tell that he was immediately captivated by her. She never got a bad vibe from him, but she just wanted to make sure Rose was okay when they first went off. It was nice to see Rose with a good man for once, even if he ran away from the situation he was just in. It could be understood why he had his meltdown. To be subjected to the abuse throughout the years could and would wear a person down. Greg wasn’t even more screwed up which was a testament to his strength, but even a structure that has been reliant on one support would eventually give way.

Rose just wanted to understand Greg better. This was by no means a deal breaker as she understood that the past came back to haunt him with a vengeance. It didn’t mean he was crazy, just overwhelmed. She questioned why he didn’t address the name sooner, but then again, she couldn’t figure out why she didn’t question it either. Maybe she was so enamored with him that everything else took a backseat. It was as if the connotation waited for the perfect opportunity of weakness to strike out. It might’ve also been that her lust for him clouded everything that didn’t that didn’t fit the description of a bed or the fantasy of them finally sleeping with each other.

It occurred to her that Steven would only be able to explain how Greg was to a point since his mind had been clouded all of this time as well. He didn’t realize things about Greg until it exploded into something that it shouldn’t have been. Rose still wanted to learn whatever Steven was willing to tell her about him.

“Greg knows how to play several instruments, but the guitar is his favorite,” Steven said breaking the silence between the two of them. “He has a love for music and even though his parents said that something in the music field was going to be a waste, he still pursued it. If anything, it made it to where he wanted to do it even more. I think you’ll enjoy hearing him play something.”

“He had mentioned that he played guitar,” Rose replied. “I also felt the calluses on his fingertips. They felt like he had been playing for awhile.”

“He has been doing it for a long time. He’s actually the one that taught me how to play. He was the one that sparked my interest in music. I was able to refine my skills as he had to leave his guitar with me. We both hated the fact that he had to do that, but we also knew what the consequences of it being found were. Mom and I really did not like seeing what living with them was doing to him. I didn’t think the name change was still affecting him this much. I will be so glad when we can change his name plate and get rid of whatever reminds him of his past life.”

It made Steven reminisce about the times where Greg would just play whatever as Steven was busy with something or they were both just sitting there in each other’s company. He would sometimes hear Greg lightly singing something to go with whatever he was playing at the time. There were a set of lyrics that stuck out at him. 

_“Who knows if I’ll find you?_

_Oh, what will I do?_

_What if you find me?_

_What will we be?_

_Because, baby_

_I love everything I see”_

Steven would find himself singing it quietly to himself every so often. It would make him smile as it was something that resounded within himself. He wasn’t sure if Greg remembered the song, but even if he didn’t, Steven knew.

“I’ll make sure to take care of him. Just please take care of Connie. You will be her first.”

“I will. She only deserves the best right?”

“She really does and I know that you can be that man,” Rose smiled at Steven. “After all of the bullshit I’ve put her through, she definitely needs someone like you. I also know that I can say that I know that Greg will be happier with me.”

Silence.

“I already am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please come by my tumblr page!
> 
> https://invaderakira.tumblr.com/
> 
> My Ask Inbox on tumblr is open if you want to come by and ask questions about the fic or whatever you want talk about. The Anon option has been enabled as well so you don't want your username to appear, this will take care of it.


	29. Finding You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose and Greg address his existential crisis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to release 3 chapters a week for the foreseeable future. I am still doing the artwork of the chapters to where I am in the fic as it's still a work in progress (it's gonna be a lot of drawing!) As it stands now, the release schedule is going into the beginning of May, so if this fic is catching your attention, there's quite a bit more to it!
> 
> You can see the artwork that I'll be doing for this one and past artwork for my other AU (Dancing In The Line of Danger- DJAU) through my tumblr: https://invaderakira.tumblr.com/
> 
> My Ask Inbox on tumblr is open if you want to come by and ask questions about the fic or whatever you want talk about. The Anon option has been enabled as well so you don't want your username to appear, this will take care of it.
> 
> You can also catch me on these platforms as well: IG/Twitter: Invader_Akira (Invader_Akira#0911- Discord)
> 
> I really like to hear other people's perspectives, so please feel free to leave comments. Thank you for taking the time to read my fic!
> 
> See you guys on Friday for Chapter 30- Feelings!

After they both heard the voice, Steven stepped in front of Rose, ready for a fight. He knew he wouldn’t of much help as his hands were damaged, but he was prepared to do anything and everything within his power to protect Rose. Rose stepped back so she could allow Steven to have an adequate amount of space to move.

The person behind the voice moved closer to where the light post was illuminating his more prominent features. The disheveled spiky front hiding his eyes. The swelling under his left eye. The shining light reflected off of the lower left piercings. It was then that Steven realized who it was.

“Greg, what’s going on with you?” Steven asked, apprehensively.

There was no response. Steven attempted to place his wrists on Greg’s shoulders before Greg did a quick step back.

“Greg, seriously, talk to me,” Steven urged. “Please.”

“Leave Rose with me Steven,” Greg said quietly.

“I’m not going to leave her with you if you’re not stable.”

“Steven, I’m not going to tell you again.”

“Steven, it’s okay,” Rose said. “I know he won’t hurt me. Go and find Connie, please. Let her know that I’m okay.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. I know Connie won’t be far from me.”

Steven sighed then remembered that he would trust Greg no matter what. “Greg, I trust you. Be careful, both of you.”

Steven then walked off, leaving Rose and Greg to themselves. Rose slowly approached Greg as she was afraid of setting him off, but she knew that she had to face the fear so that she could help him. Slowly raising her hand to touch him, Greg stayed still. Her hand then cupped his jawline to which he pressed his face into her hand. Still making sure to not make any sudden movements, Rose moved closer until she was able to put her arm around the small of his back. She pressed herself onto him while leaning her head on his shoulder.

“I’m sorry, Rose,” Greg whispered.

“There’s no need to apologize, Greg,” Rose replied. “To know that you’ve had to deal with that was something I didn’t expect. You won’t have to deal with anything like that. Not while I’m around.”

“I just didn’t think that this was still affecting me this bad. I don’t want to remember the past. I don’t want to relive it. I don’t want to ever be reminded of that fucking excuse of a name. I just don’t...”

“It’s okay, Greg. I gotcha. I’m more than willing to take my time with you. If something still hurts this bad, you can only take it one day at a time. I understand how hard this is on you, and as long as I’m by your side, you’ll always have me and my support.”

Greg pressed his hand against the hand she had on his face, then gently interlaced his fingers with hers.

“Thank you, Rose. I-I—”

“Love you?”

Greg half chuckled. “Yeah, something like that.”

“Don’t be scared. I’m not going to leave, especially knowing how much you need me right now. This isn’t a dealbreaker at all. I know that everyone has something that bothers them and yours just happens to be something more out in the open, unfortunately.”

“Yeah.” 

“It doesn’t mean you’re weak. For you to be as adjusted as you are is more than enough to prove that wrong. I know I have issues that need working out, so it’s not like I’m much better than you.”

“You seem to be able to cope with things better than I. You don’t seem like you’re affected by your past.”

“Oh, believe me, I still am. I have Connie to help me through a lot of it. I don’t keep it to myself and even if I did, Connie would know something’s up anyway.”

“Well, she did tell me that you did try to hide something from her.”

“Yeah… it wasn’t a good idea on my end. I don’t think I’ve ever seen her that pissed off before. I was more stunned into silence than anything else. However, it’s something I don’t want to be on the receiving end again. I don’t know how bad the ex got her ass beat, but it must’ve been pretty bad when she came back with her knuckles bruised and cut up.”

“She made mention that she went that far with it. She’s not someone to be messed with, I’ve gathered.”

“She is not. I know she’s going to be around here before too long as both of them are seeing you as volatile.”

“I can’t say that I blame them. Again, Rose, I’m—”

Rose kissed him so he wouldn’t apologize again. There was nothing to apologize for. He was just going through a rough patch just like anyone else. At least he wasn’t being self-destructive about it. How he was dealing with it wasn’t out of the ordinary.

“Stop apologizing, Greg, there’s nothing that it’s needed for,” Rose whispered on his lips. “You’re okay. You’re with me and I’m not going anywhere. You got me?”

“It’s just so hard, Rose,” Greg whispered back. “Why am I still stuck in the past? Why am I having such a hard time with this still? My name has been different for nearly five months. I thought that once I got rid of the old name that all of these feelings would stop. I didn’t expect for it to take this much of a toll on me. Rose… ”

Greg took a deep breath before breaking down, burying his face into her shoulder. Rose held him close while he got his frustrations out. Greg put his arms around her and held her tightly like he was afraid to let her go. There were a few phrases that she heard through the sobbing. The phrases of “I’m so sorry, Rose.”, “Why is this so difficult?”, and “Please don’t leave me.” could be heard.

“Hey,” Rose said quietly. “I’m not going anywhere. I’m here for you.”

Rose placed her index finger under his chin so she could have him look at her. She wiped the tears from his eyes.

“You’re okay, Greg Universe. You’re with me. I won’t let anything happen to you, okay? Are you able to calm down and tell me what your name is?”

Greg took in a deep breath and let it go slowly so he could calm down.

“My name… my name is… I am Greg Universe.”

“Nobody can take that away from you. You’re part of a loving family. You know how much Steven and his mom love you. How much Connie has grown to like you. How much I love you. You are part of us. Let go of the pain from the past. You don’t deserve to stay trapped there. Be here, in the moment, with me. I accept you for everything you are. Connie and Steven accept you for who you are. I love the fact that you’re in touch with your emotions. I know it’s going to suck to hear this, but look what happens when you try to keep it in?” 

Greg slowly nodded while Rose slightly tightened her grip on him. She wanted him to know that she wasn’t going to give up on him. 

“I want to see everything. I want to know how you’re feeling. There isn’t much more we can expose of one another. We crossed that line earlier and I would do it again. To think that over 24 hours ago, we didn’t even formally know each other. I don’t want to be someone in your past. I want to be someone in your present, your future. Let me ask you this: do you trust me and do you believe everything I’m saying to you? Are you believing me when I say that you are Greg Universe, my Mr. Universe?”

Greg thought back to when Connie said that if he trusted Rose, he would let go of the insecurities. Rose did say that she loved him and accepted everything about him. Connie said that she fully trusted him and accepted him as well. Steven accepted him a long time ago and even stayed with him while they grew up. There weren’t very many people that could say that they were still with their best friend since the beginning of grade school. They certainly couldn’t say that they had someone else who was willing to do whatever they could to make his life better. Steven had done so much for him and had he not been there for him, there was no telling where he would be now.

Rose could tell that he was doing a lot of thinking about what was said as he went silent after she asked him those questions. He looked down. She knew that he didn’t shut down as his expression wasn’t vacant or zoned out. It showed that he was deep in thought as his eyes darted around. She let him take all the time he needed to gather his thoughts on everything she just said. They held each other and didn’t mind the silence between the two of them.

“Rose,” Greg said in a soft voice while looking back up at her. “I am Greg Universe, your Mr. Universe. I completely trust you and believe everything you’re saying. I hope to one day call you my Mrs. Universe.”

Rose was taken back by his last statement. She shouldn’t have been that surprised as they both knew that they were meant to be together. There wasn’t a future that existed without him in it. He was just as much a staple in her life as Connie and Steven. It was rather outlandish to think that she would’ve found her one and only in a span of a bit more than 24 hours. She didn’t initially believe in love at first sight, but when she first laid eyes on Greg, that changed everything. When actually meeting him and seeing his expression when they first locked eyes, he conjured up feelings in her that she hadn’t experienced before. His surprised expression was actually cute to her and then after he embarrassed himself, she definitely found him more than cute.

“Greg?”

“Yes, Rose?”

“I don’t think we rushed into this at all. I told Steven that it felt that I’ve known you for a long time as opposed to the one day. It was rather surprising when he said that he didn’t doubt our relationship.”

“Really?”

“It’s because he feels the same way about Connie. I’m pretty sure if he was in a better mental place, they would probably be where we are, except I don’t think she would’ve slept with him right away. He also said that sleeping with her wasn’t the first thing that came to mind. If you were as close I think you were, you heard the end of our conversation. I know that Steven can and will be the man that Connie deserves and I know he’ll take care of her.”

“I think so, too. I told her that he deserves to be happy.”

Rose changed back to the subject that made him become unhinged to begin with. She knew that she could approach it with better results this time.

“So are you willing to go home with Connie and I?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please come by my tumblr page!
> 
> https://invaderakira.tumblr.com/
> 
> My Ask Inbox on tumblr is open if you want to come by and ask questions about the fic or whatever you want talk about. The Anon option has been enabled as well so you don't want your username to appear, this will take care of it.


	30. Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg and Rose talk things over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to release 3 chapters a week for the foreseeable future. I am still doing the artwork of the chapters to where I am in the fic as it's still a work in progress (it's gonna be a lot of drawing!) As it stands now, the release schedule is going into the beginning of May, so if this fic is catching your attention, there's quite a bit more to it!
> 
> You can see the artwork that I'll be doing for this one and past artwork for my other AU (Dancing In The Line of Danger- DJAU) through my tumblr: https://invaderakira.tumblr.com/
> 
> My Ask Inbox on tumblr is open if you want to come by and ask questions about the fic or whatever you want talk about. The Anon option has been enabled as well so you don't want your username to appear, this will take care of it.
> 
> You can also catch me on these platforms as well: IG/Twitter: Invader_Akira (Invader_Akira#0911- Discord)
> 
> I really like to hear other people's perspectives, so please feel free to leave comments. Thank you for taking the time to read my fic!
> 
> See you guys on Monday for Chapter 31: Playing Into Temptation!

Greg had to think about the question for a bit before he answered. How could he answer the question? To go and meet others sounded good… in theory. He was already somewhat worried that he would run into his parents when going back to Beach City. Going back to Beach City was only being done for one reason.

“You know that I have to go and visit Steven’s mom before I go anywhere else,” Greg answered.

“Of course. You know that he’s going to take Connie to see her so we can make it a family trip. We’re actually from Surf City, so it’s not that far from Beach City,” Rose stated. “I suppose we’ll all go to our respective places before we meet up together. I’m probably going to be staying with Connie.”

“I thought your parents lived next door.”

Rose sighed, squeezing Greg a little more.

“They do, but I can only handle so much of them since my tolerance for their criticism is very low. I’m not sure if I want to introduce you to them.”

“You’re not ashamed of me, are you?”

“What?! No! I only hesitate because you’re not going to like the way they talk to me. I’m not wanting to start shit for the month I know we’re going to be there for. I mean, if you want to meet them, I’ll take you to them. Just don’t expect it to go over well.”

“I feel it would be more of a courtesy than anything else.”

“Such a gentleman.”

“From the way that Connie made it sound, you don’t exactly have the best relationship with your parents to begin with.”

“I do not. I can only handle them in small doses. I’m going to warn you now and before you meet them, don’t have high expectations. I’m not exactly thrilled about seeing them again.”

“So if you have two moms, how did you end up with them? Why don’t you have Steven’s last name as part of yours?”

“I don’t have the Universe last name because my mom took her wife’s last name, which you can see what it is. I don’t know why it wasn’t incorporated. I guess they liked the middle name of “Diamond” more. My moms wanted to have a kid. My mom, the one that’s Steven’s aunt, said that she was willing to go the artificial insemination route. She got pregnant with me, but neither of them expected for me to have the pink attributes. I suppose that came from the donor, but my moms didn’t want to know who it was. I don’t have any interest in finding out either. I’m pretty sure that I would probably know who the donor was if I ever saw him since the pink kind of stands out. I just know that people find my eyes and hair to be attractive.”

“Very much so. Your eyes are so enticing and I can see why it’s hard to look away. That’s actually what attracted me to you. I managed to catch a glance a few times. I’ll admit that there were a few times where I found it to be more than just beautiful. I just wanted to actually see your eyes and I got my wish yesterday. I found it hard to look away.”

“I love the color of your eyes. I know I could lose myself in them. I definitely did earlier. It seemed to make our time together mean a lot more to me. I didn’t really maintain eye contact with the others, but when I look into your eyes, I’m trapped. I wanted to maintain eye contact. I think the only time I wasn’t looking into your eyes is when we kissed or when I whispered something in your ear.”

Just hearing her say the last part made him think of what she whispered to him. A shiver shot through him. A smile materialized across her lips as she knew why the feeling shot through him. Their first time together was something he would never forget. The sensations. The emotional connection. The closeness. Things he hadn’t expected to feel with someone so soon.

“You okay, Greg? You kind of went silent on me.”

“Yeah, I was just thinking about earlier.” 

“What about it?”

“Everything about it. I don’t think I’ve ever been so satisfied after being with someone like I have with you. I loved everything about it. The way your skin felt against mine. The way you said my name. The way that we had that connection. The way your love for me shined through your eyes.”

“It was pretty good, wasn’t it? I wonder what it will be like when we take our time with it. I can’t help but feel that it’s going to be way better, but in a different way. I don’t think I’ve ever taken my time with it since I straight up fucked everyone I’ve been with.”

“I’ve taken my time with it before, but it felt kind of empty since the connection wasn’t really there. I took my time because of who I was with. It was more for prep work than anything else. I am a bit thicker than most.”

“Yeah, you definitely are. I’m going to say it again. You are the best fuck I’ve ever had. You will also be the one and only fuck I’ll ever have again. Hell, if we weren’t wanting to be together, I’d be willing to sleep with you whenever you wanted and I would probably stay with you after we were done.”

“Damn, it must be that good.”

“To take one out of your book: Very much so.”

Rose smiled which led Greg to chuckle. Greg pulled away just enough to look at her in the face. A gentle smile on his face. If only she knew how much she meant to him, how much he was glad to have her, how much her support meant to him. Rose kissed him on his forehead, She thought it was funny that he was into taller women as most of the other males she had been with didn’t like that she was taller. The whole emasculation thing was something that was reoccurring. Yet something else that bothered her when she was with others. It’s not like she chose to be this tall, to have the pink coloring, to have the light complexion.

“So, how are you feeling, Greg?” Rose asked.

“I’m feeling a bit better actually,” Greg replied.

“That’s good. I don’t expect for you to be completely better, but I just want you to know that if you have any issues with it again, come and see me. You got me? I don’t care what time it is. I want to help you get through this. We’re supposed to be each other’s support.”

“Just hearing what you and Connie had to say and you allowing me to get the frustrations out actually made it to where I can accept this. I didn’t realize that I had been internalizing it that much. Being stuck in my head about this fucked me up pretty bad. Thank you, Rose.”

Greg kissed her while holding her tightly to him. The kiss was gentle, more romantic than anything else. She knew it was more romantic, but she was getting worked up again. His embrace, his touch, his scent would set her off, but she knew that she had to fight off the feeling as it wasn’t the time or place.

“You know that you can come and see me whenever as well. I know that you have Connie, but I would like it if you would talk to me about some of the things that are bothering you,” Greg said. “Connie thought I was going to replace her, but I told her that it was not my intention in the slightest to replace her. I said that I wanted her around us and that I would never make you choose between us. You have known her for quite some time whereas you’ve only known me formally a day. 

“I’m the one that approached her about us and asked how she felt about everything. It was rather difficult to take everything she said to heart at first as I was very insecure about whether she liked me or not. After we had our conversation, I realized that she was being just as sincere about everything like I am. It was difficult to shake off the doubt, but there were a few things that she asked me that changed how I was looking at the situation. I can see why you like to have her around so much. I don’t want you to give that up. It’s even better that we’re all close as she will be Steven and you’ll be with me.”

“You are completely different from the others I went out with. I don’t think that I’ve ever had anyone be so nice, so endearing, and willing to include my best friend in everything.”

“It wouldn’t have really changed anything, but to be honest, I knew I had to include her since you said that you wouldn’t fully commit to me if she didn’t approve. I just think it’s funny that I was having to go through all of that to gain her approval and it’s not even your parents. Something tells me that you’re not seeking their approval of me to begin with.”

“Yeah, if they told me they don’t approve, I wouldn’t care. You got the approval of the one that’s important to me. I know her parents are going to like you as well. I know they will like Steven for sure.”

It was so nice to be considered important to someone. Sure, Steven considered him as important, but it wasn’t someone that he had known for years. He felt elated that two others also deemed him worthy and accepted him for who he is. He didn’t have to keep up the façade and he could actually be himself. Shedding the façade would go alongside getting rid of his old name. To know that he had someone who would stick with him through anything and everything was more than he could ever ask for.

“At least we have some time before the break. It will be nice to be able to sit back or have you actually hug me. Stars, what was I thinking? Had I not instigated Steven we—”

“Stop it. We’re past all of that. Steven said he was okay with it, that means you need to be as well, okay? You know he would tell you the same thing. Am I right?”

Greg sighed while looking back at the ground. “Yeah.”  


“Hey, don’t look away from me. There’s no reason for it.”

Greg looked at her once again.

“You look away again, you’re not going to like the consequences.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. Don’t test me, Greg.”

The temptation to look away was nearly overwhelming. He was very curious what she would do to him. The bad side of her would come up sooner or later. He couldn’t understand why he wanted to cause shit with her like he did with Steven. That’s what got him into this situation to begin with. The fleeting thoughts were running through his head while maintaining eye contact with her.

“I see what you’re thinking, Greg. It would be in your best interest to not do it.”

His heart started to race.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please come by my tumblr page!
> 
> https://invaderakira.tumblr.com/
> 
> My Ask Inbox on tumblr is open if you want to come by and ask questions about the fic or whatever you want talk about. The Anon option has been enabled as well so you don't want your username to appear, this will take care of it.


	31. Playing Into Temptation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose reveals something to Greg then the four of them meet back up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to release 3 chapters a week for the foreseeable future. I am still doing the artwork of the chapters to where I am in the fic as it's still a work in progress (it's gonna be a lot of drawing!) As it stands now, the release schedule is going into the beginning of May, so if this fic is catching your attention, there's quite a bit more to it!
> 
> You can see the artwork that I'll be doing for this one and past artwork for my other AU (Dancing In The Line of Danger- DJAU) through my tumblr: https://invaderakira.tumblr.com/
> 
> My Ask Inbox on tumblr is open if you want to come by and ask questions about the fic or whatever you want talk about. The Anon option has been enabled as well so you don't want your username to appear, this will take care of it.
> 
> You can also catch me on these platforms as well: IG/Twitter: Invader_Akira (Invader_Akira#0911- Discord)
> 
> I really like to hear other people's perspectives, so please feel free to leave comments. Thank you for taking the time to read my fic!
> 
> See you guys on Wednesday for Chapter 32: Time!

The intonation of her voice nearly caused him to get hard. Why was he getting turned on by her? He had to maintain a straight face while keeping eye contact, but it was getting more difficult as her glare was getting to him and bad.

“Are you getting hard?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“I’m not exactly sure. I’m trying to keep it down.”

Rose sighed, but still wouldn’t let him go. Greg felt her subtly press against him. Was she enjoying this? Was she aware what she was doing to him? The brief sadistic smile told him that she was. Greg had the realization that she was toying with him. She knew what buttons of his to press and was doing it on purpose to see if he would break. Greg swallowed hard.

How could she flip a switch on him that quick? How could she get to him as much as she did? Greg made the connotation of her playing a switch. She  _ let  _ him dominate her. All of these thoughts were going through his head while attempting to maintain a stoic appearance.

“What’s wrong, Greg?” Rose asked, playing off like it was an innocent question.

“N-nothing,” Greg shakily replied.

“It doesn’t sound like nothing.” She flashed that sadistic smile once again. “I think you’re wanting to defy me.”

“N-no, it’s not t-that at all.”

“Then why are you having trouble talking?”

Greg cleared his throat. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. I’m talking just fine.”

“Hmm, I don’t know about all of that.” She cocked her brow as she said it.

Moving closer to his ear, he felt her breath on his earlobe. It caused him to shiver. The anticipation of her doing something was causing his hair to stand on end. It’s not like he could back away as she maintained her grip on him.

“You know that I love to play with you, right?” Rose whispered into his ear. “I never had any intention to be mean to you. You are resilient, I’ll give you that.”

And with her saying that, he couldn’t keep his hardness away for any longer. His breathing accelerated. It suddenly made sense why he wanted to instigate her a few moments ago. He subconsciously picked up on what she was doing.

“You almost made it, too. Shame.”

Rose finally let him go and backed away from him. She was teasing him once again. It was interesting to see how she could make him feel better in one sentence, but make it to where he wanted to take her in the next. For her to have that type of control over him should’ve been illegal. Greg was a little upset that she let him go. He loved being in her embrace, but he loved it when she was touching him in general. The flashback of her backing away from him the day before made him remember how much he craved her touch. How much he had to  _ have _ her touch.

“Rose, please,” Greg pleaded.

“Please what, Greg?” Rose replied with a smirk.

“I need your touch, please.”

“You’re cute when you beg, Mr. Universe.”

“What do I have to do? I’ll do whatever you want.”

“This is déjà vu. It’s like we were in this situation before.”

“Rose, please. What do you want me to do? I’ll fully submit to you if that’s what you want.”

“Hmm, sounds tempting. So you picked up on the fact that I let you dominate me earlier I see.”

“You are the sexiest fucking switch ever.”

“Mr. Universe, you’re too kind.”

“Rose, my dick is going to bust out of my jeans if I don’t get something.”

Rose looked down and saw that the bulge was stretching the jean fabric. She saw that he wasn’t kidding. Hearing how erratic his breathing was turned her on even more. There were several people in her past that had the same reaction he was having, but the feeling wasn’t there with them like it was with him. Running her hand lightly along his jawline soothed him. It was like all of the tension released as soon as she touched him. This reaction wasn’t one she had ever seen before. He just wanted her touch. It didn’t necessarily have to be sexual, but just seeing her invoked that feeling in him.

Greg pressed her hand against his face, a relaxed smile coming across his lips. He literally just wanted Rose to touch him. A smile also came across her lips. Wrapping her arm around the small of his back once again, Rose pulled him close. Seeing the reaction of relief on Greg’s face made her want to pull him as close as she could.

“You think I could stay with you tonight?” Greg whispered. “I’m not looking for sex. I just want to be close to you.”

“Are you sure you’re not wanting sex?” Rose asked.

“Well, I do, but that’s not what I want right now. I’ve never craved anyone’s touch like I am with yours. To be honest, I love this feeling. I love the feeling that I get when you’re touching me or just being near me. Ever since I first saw you, I always want to know how your hands felt. How your embrace felt. Now that I’ve gotten to experience it, I know I can’t be without it.”

“You know I have to ask my other half. Speaking of which, I haven’t seen or heard her.” Rose raised her voice while looking over her shoulder. “Connie?”

Silence.

“Are you okay?” Connie’s voice carried from the other side of a building.

“Yes. I just hadn’t heard from you in a bit. I know that you’re usually around me somewhere.”

Connie and Steven rounded the corner of the building. They walked over to Greg and Rose. They were still in their embrace. Greg could tell that Steven wanted to do the same to Connie so bad. After making brief eye contact with Rose, they separated.

“I’m so glad that you’re okay. It’s just weird that I wasn’t closer. I know it’s going to be something I’m going to have to break. You’re not going to need someone to look after you when you’re with someone that can take care of you. You two get things sorted out?”

“Yes. He said that he would go home with us. I know that we’re going to be meeting at Steven’s mom’s house since I know Steven is going to take you to meet her. However, I know I’m going to need you as back up for something.”

“Please, don’t tell me what I think you’re about to tell me.” Rose gave her a look. “Shit.”

“Greg wants to be courteous and let them know that we’re together.”

“Rose, are you sure that’s a good idea?”

“I already warned him, but he still wants to do it. Besides, I already got your approval. I don’t need anyone else’s.”

“Greg, her moms are intense,” Steven interjected. “If you still want to go through with it, I will go with Connie to her parents’ house so you know that both of you have us.”

“I know I’m not trying to impress anyone since I’ve already done that,” Greg stated. “Are they that bad?”

All three of them nodded at the same time. 

“Wow. What am I getting myself into?”

“We don’t have to worry about that for another month and a half. Let’s get back to the dorms since it’s starting to get late,” Connie said.

They walked back to the dorms then went to Connie’s and Rose’s dorm. Greg and Rose sat on her bed. Steven smiled upon entering the room as he was getting to see Connie’s area. He had been in their dorm just before that, but the situation at hand didn’t allow for him to actually look at anything in detail. 

Sitting on the edge of her bed, he looked around. There was a small movie poster of Dogcopter above her desk. Looking toward the small bookshelf that was next to her desk, he saw that she had the special editions of the Unfamiliar Familiar books among several other books. He remembered reading those when he was younger and to know that she liked the series made it even better. 

There was something that was shiny hanging from a hook on her desk. He recognized it as Shiva’s trident. It was the opposite colors than the one she gave him. He realized that they were a matching set as he subconsciously pressed his palm against where it rested under his shirt. Seeing that made it all the more real that she was going to stay by his side.

“I see that you found the other half of the trident,” Connie said softly as to not scare him since he seemed deep in thought. She then sat next to him.

“It’s nice to know that you have a corresponding piece,” Steven softly replied as his palm stayed on the charm.

“I did tell you that it was a promise and one I will keep. I see that you’ve grown attached to it already. You’ve had your hand on it for a bit now.”

Steven looked down and realized that she was right. He felt as if it were a part of him now, just as he hoped she would be.

“I have grown attached to it, but it’s not the only thing I’ve grown attached to. Thank you for giving me this. I feel like talking to you helped out immensely.”

Steven smiled at her. He grabbed her hand with his left and held it. Connie started blushing

“Connie, you’re so cute when you blush,” Rose sang.

“Shut up, Rose!” Connie said, trying to hide her face and the grin that was on her lips. “I didn’t make fun of you!”

“No, but you were being inappropriate about a few things.” A smirk crossed Rose’s face.

“She is rather cute when she blushes,” Steven said softly.

“Steven, you’re not making this any better!” Connie exclaimed, her face getting more crimson.

“What? You are cute.” 

Steven let go of her hand and tucked some of her loose hair behind her ear. The softness of her hair and her skin wasn’t anything that could be compared to. He let his hand linger a bit longer under her ear as he was barely touching it. Steven could see that she was welcoming his touch. He moved forward and kissed her. Connie was taken by surprise, but she loved the feeling of his lips on hers. Connie decided to take lead this time and slightly opened her jaw. Steven felt the tip of her tongue on his upper lip before realizing she was taking lead. He touched the tip of her tongue with his and deepened the kiss. Connie pulled on the collar of his jacket to bring him closer.

Rose and Greg were sitting there, watching it unfold. Rose was trying to hide her grin with her hand while Greg fully displayed his. They both knew that Connie and Steven lost themselves in each other and didn’t have any situational awareness. It was a feeling that Rose and Greg experienced earlier in the day. Rose removed her hand long enough to mouth the phrase “Oh, my Stars!” to Greg then covered her mouth once again.

“Should we intervene?” Greg whispered into Rose’s ear. His breath made her shiver. “Not you too.” Rose looked over to see him flash his smile.

“You’re not making this any better, Greg,” she whispered in his ear, before moving away and speaking at normal volume. “It’s nice to know that you two are getting along.”

This caused Connie and Steven to freeze before they both looked in Rose’s direction. Connie noticed that she had Steven’s jacket collar in her hands. She abruptly let go.

“Steven, I’m so sorry!” Connie apologized while putting her hand over her mouth.

“Why are you apologizing? I’m the one that started it,” Steven replied.

“Hey Steven, you might want to fix yourself,” Greg said quietly.

Steven looked at Greg and saw that Rose was looking in a different direction with her hand acting as a blinder. It was then he looked down and saw that he was flying at full staff and his jeans weren’t doing him any favors in hiding it. Steven had the red line going across the bridge of his nose.

“Connie, I’m—”

“It’s okay, Steven! It’s a normal response to have. It seems like you’re going to get uncomfortable if you don’t adjust it.”

Steven’s embarrassment solved the problem rather quickly. His face was burning up. He normally wouldn’t have been embarrassed about showing his physical attraction, but it was Connie that made him feel completely different about it.

“Connie, are you sure you haven’t made out with anyone before?” Rose asked as she moved her hand from her face and looked at Connie. “That made it seem like you’re experienced.”

“My first kiss was Steven,” Connie replied, blushing once again. “I kissed him earlier since I wanted to know what it felt like. I absolutely loved feeling his lips on mine! I can see how you could get so lost in someone when the kiss is amazing!”

“Oh, I know all about that!” Rose thought back to earlier, when her and Greg were being intimate. Between the kissing and looking into each other’s eyes, nothing existed around them. A smile spread on her lips just remembering.


End file.
